Jugando al Amor
by Partofme12
Summary: Lo ridículo de la situación no era que la habían castigado solo por darle un par de golpes a Shirogane, por supuesto que no. Lo ridículo era que el castigo era hacer de niñera o, en otras palabras, de "Manager" para el maldito equipo de baloncesto de su escuela, los Jaguares, del cual cierto pelinegro formaba parte. {Verdes, rojos y azules.}
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** **D! Powerpuff Girls Z y sus personajes no son de mi pertenencia.**

 **Nota de Autora** **: ¡Hola a todos! Soy nueva aquí en el mundo de FanFiction, y he estado leyendo algún tiempo algunas historia de PPG y DPPGZ así que me dije, ¿por qué no subir mi propia historia a la red? Y aquí estoy, con mi primer FanFic, que no creo que sea demasiado largo. Este fic será principalmente de los verdes, porque la verdad adoro el tipo de relación que los envuelve a los dos, pero de todas maneras escribiré sobre las otras dos parejitas porque también las adoro, así que, ¡enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 1.**

Su rubia amiga de coletas se sentó a su lado, y mientras la oía refunfuñar en silencio acerca de lo feo que sonaba el piso del gimnasio, observaba con odio puro a los jugadores del equipo de Baloncesto de la escuela, que calentaban en medio del gimnasio, preparándose para jugar un partido de práctica, y atreviéndose descaradamente a quitarle sus preciadas horas de clase de Deporte, la única clase que ella amaba realmente. Y encima de eso, tenía que estar soportando a sus compañeras chillar de la emoción al ver a los jugadores que, en su opinión, no tenían ningún tipo de gracia, para Kaoru Matsubara no eran más que unos tíos dando saltitos con un balón en la mano, creyéndose la gran cosa, cuando eran solo un grupo de idiotas del montón.

Mientras se disponía a planear qué haría luego para subirse el animo a sí misma, Momoko Akatsutsumi, una de sus dos mejores amigas, apareció de repente en frente de ellas, dando botes como si fuera una caja de sorpresas que estuviera apunto de explotar.

—¡Chicas, no lo van a creer!

—Déjame adivinar —dijo Kaoru con un tono venenoso—, uno de los chicos del equipo te miró y tú sentiste como si el mundo se detuviera en aquel momento.

—¡No! Espera, ¡sí! ¿Cómo lo has sabido?

—Porque es lo que dices cada una o dos horas, Momoko. Para ti el mundo siempre se detiene cuando te mira algún tipo.

—¡Oye, eso no es cierto!

Miyako las miró a ambas y, dando un suspiró, se decidió a hablar antes de que sus dos mejores amigas terminaran discutiendo.

—¿Qué chico fue, Momoko?

La pelirroja desvió sus ojos rosas hacia Miyako y le mostró una expresión maravillada mientras comenzaba a parlotear sobre aquel chico, ignorando los comentarios agrios de Kaoru, y satisfecha de que al menos una de sus amigas mostrara interés en el comienzo de su, tal vez, gran historia de amor eterno.

—Para mí, Momoko, que tenías puesta esa cara tuya que pones a veces de tonta rebosa hormonas y se te quedó mirando tratando de averiguar qué tipo de animal salvaje eras.

La susodicha se puso roja de rabia, casi tan roja como el lazo con el que sujetaba su cola de caballo. Kaoru, con una expresión divertida, vio como la chica apretaba los puños y tragaba saliva con lentitud, seguramente preparándose para responderle, cuando un balón de básquetbol le golpeó la parte de atrás de la cabeza, enviándola de cara al frío suelo.

—¡Ay, por Dios! ¡Momoko!

Las dos chicas se acercaron con gran velocidad a la pelirroja, que yacía en el suelo, y la dieron vuelta boca arriba, mientras ésta las miraba con una expresión de desconcierto, expresión que pasó a la furia casi al instante.

—¡¿De qué te ríes, Kaoru?! ¡Podría haber muerto!

—Ah, cálmate ya —la ayudó a levantarse con ayuda de Miyako, que reía silenciosamente entre dientes—. Te has caído de una forma muy graciosa, es un poco imposible no reírse. Además, tú también te reirás de esto cuando veas ese encantador chichón que se te está formando en la frente...

—¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Un chichón?! ¡Denme un espejo! —al no recibir lo que pedía, sacó su teléfono móvil del bolsillo de su capucha escolar y se observó en el reflejo de éste, mientras veía también la mueca de horror que se formaba en sus labios—. ¡Cuando encuentre al que me...!

—¡Eh, tú, la pelirroja de allá! ¿Puedes lanzarme devuelta el balón?

Las tres miraron hacia el centro del gimnasio, donde uno de los jugadores del equipo les hacía seña con las manos, apuntando al balón que descansaba a los pies de Momoko, que se mostró indignada.

—¡¿Has sido tú el que la ha lanzado?! ¡¿Qué eres retrasado?! ¡Casi me matas! ¡Ya verás cuando...!

La voz de la adolescente de ojos rosas se fue apagando cuando el chico comenzó a acercase a ellas con expresión de estar realmente fastidiado. Era, por seguro, dos cabezas más alto que las tres y también tenía una cara de maleante rebelde que le heló la sangre a Momoko con solo mirarlo.

—En serio, no cuesta nada lanzar un balón, son unas pésimas personas ustedes tres, chicas.

Kaoru lo miró con una ceja arqueada y, de paso, miró a sus dos mejores amigas, que se veían realmente intimidadas por la presencia de aquel alto muchacho. Entornó los ojos y dio un paso delante de ellas con aire de valentía.

—Oye, tarado, tú eres la pésima persona aquí —lo apuntó con su uña, que estaba pintada de mala manera con esmalte de uñas negro—. Has golpeado a mi amiga con esa cosa en la cabeza, y encima has hecho que se cayera de cara al suelo, ¿Ves ese chichón con forma de pelota de golf que tiene en la frente? —Momoko puso una cara de horror y se volvió a mirar en la pantalla de su celular— ¡Eso se lo has hecho tú! ¿Tienes acaso una idea de lo que podríamos hacer nosotras? ¡Te podríamos demandar, amigo! ¡Así es, una demanda! Si no quieres que esto pase a mayores, debes disculparte ahora mis...

—A ver, a ver, tranquila —el chico la miró hacia abajo, como si fuera un pequeño insecto que se cruzó en su camino—. La pelota ha ido a parar sin querer a la cabeza de tu amiga, no es como si yo hubiera querido golpearla apropósito.

—Pues me da igual cómo acabó esa maldita pelota en la cabeza de mi amiga, ¡yo quiero que te disculpes con ella!

—¿Disculparme? ¡Pero si yo no la he golpeado!

Miyako y Momoko observaron la discusión de ambos, donde parecía que iba ganando Kaoru. La escena resultaba divertida, ya que ella era mucho más pequeña que él y también se veía mucho menos amenazadora.

—¡Oye, Butch, date prisa!

El chico, que aparentemente se llamaba Butch, miró por sobre su hombro hacia el centro del gimnasio, donde todo el resto del equipo esperaba con impaciencia a que él trajera devuelta el balón.

—Bien, disculpa por golpear a tu amiga —rodó los ojos y se agachó a recoger la pelota, pero la morena se lo impidió—. ¿Ahora qué?

—No es a mí a la que tienes que pedir disculpas.

—Agr, bueno, como sea —miró a la pelirroja, que lo miraba con cierto miedo—. Perdón por no haber sido yo el que te golpeó con esta pelota.

—¡¿Qué tipo de disculpas son esas?! —cuestionó Kaoru.

—¿Las disculpas normales?

Ambos continuaron discutiendo, y Miyako, que había estado atenta a que Kaoru no se lanzara a golpear a aquel muchacho que ni conocían, sintió de repente como en las venas de su brazo derecho dejaba de circular sangre. Miró a Momoko, que era la que había cogido su brazo, con un gesto de dolor y confusión. Ella, por su parte, miraba emocionada al chico alto y pelirrojo que se acercaba a ellos con paso determinado. El pelirrojo llegó al lado del que discutía con Kaoru y, sin previo aviso, le pegó un zape en la nuca.

—Butch, discúlpate de buena manera y ya, ¿quieres?

Butch lo miró iracundo.

—¿Por qué demonios me has pegado, Brick?

—Me disculpo por él, chicas —el pelirrojo ignoró a Butch y miró a las tres muchachas—. Si es necesario, haré que él lleve a su amiga a la enfermería.

—O-oh, no es necesario, n-no... —Momoko lanzó su coleta de cabello hacia atrás coquetamente y con ella golpeó sin querer la cara de Miyako, que se había mantenido detrás de la pelirroja—. Y-yo... Bueno, eh...

—¡¿Ves, niña tonta? ¡Tu amiga está perfectamente bien! —Butch entrecerró los ojos en dirección a Kaoru, que levantó el mentón cuando él le habló, solo para verse un poco más alta—. ¡Las chicas siempre exagerando todo!

—¡Se cayó al suelo, eso no es exagerar!

—¡Pues debe tener...!

—Es suficiente, Butch —lo cortó el pelirrojo a su lado, manteniendo un semblante serio—. Ya has armado demasiado alboroto, vamos. Nos vemos, chicas y, otra vez, les pido una disculpa.

Brick se alejó de ellas y Butch, con el balón en mano, miró con molestia a la morena que le sonreía con superioridad. Se volteó, decidido a ir de vuelta con el equipo mientras daba botes en el suelo con el balón, el cual se le escapó sin querer de las manos al oír la risa burlona de la chica de cabello negro. El dichoso balón que escapó de las manos de Butch dio un bote extra y salió disparado a la cara de Momoko, que comenzaba a lamentarse por el chichón en su frente.

—Mierda...


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** **D! PowerPuff Girls Z y sus personajes no son de mi pertenencia.**

 **Nota de Autora** **: ¡Hola de nuevo! Quiero dar las gracias por sus comentarios y favoritos, me alegró mucho saber que les va gustando la historia, y si tienen alguna duda o sugerencia, no duden en hacérmela saber, estaría agradecida por ello ^^ Sin más preámbulos, ¡enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 2.**

Nunca le había gustado la enfermería, ni siquiera la usaba de excusa para saltarse clases, Kaoru solo se iba a los jardines de la escuela o a la azotea, que era mucho más tranquilo y se sentía mucho mejor en aquellos lugares; en la enfermería, en cambio, tenía que estar sentada totalmente aburrida bebiendo alguna clase de remedio asqueroso mientras oía una y otra vez a la enfermera Annie hablar de su miserable vida amorosa, cosa que a ella no le importaba en lo más mínimo, así que trataba de evitar a toda costa aquel lugar, pero cuando su pelirroja amiga fue golpeada por segunda vez con un balón de básquetbol en la cara no tuvo más remedio que ir, seguida de Miyako, el chico culpable y el capitán del equipo de baloncesto.

—Estoy bien, en serio, no es necesario —Momoko se quitó el pañuelo blanco de la nariz que Brick le había dado y, apenas se lo quitó, gruesas gotas de sangre empezaron a salir de ella—. N-no pasa nada...

Miyako daba vueltas por el lugar, buscando a la enfermera aún más desesperada de lo que estaba antes cuando vio a la nariz de su amiga gotear sangre y, de paso, exasperando a Kaoru, que le veía por el rabillo de su ojo mientras discutía con el salvaje que había golpeado sin querer a Momoko.

—Te demandaré, te lo juro.

—¡Oh, joder, no fue intencional! ¿Cuántas veces tengo que repetírtelo?

— ¡¿Qué pasa si Momoko se muere desangrada, eh?!

—¡Sólo se golpeó la nariz, deja de exagerar!

—Uy, sí, solo se golpeó la nariz, no es nada de que preocuparse, claro que no —Kaoru habló con una voz extremadamente aguda y caminó hasta una esquina de la enfermería—. Ya verás, idiota... —refunfuñando, cogió con brusquedad un trozo de tela para limpiar y se lo lanzó a la cara a Butch.

—¿Qué diab...?

—Has algo útil y limpia la sangre que ha caído al suelo.

—Perdona, creo que he oído mal, ¿me acabas de ordenar algo?

—Sí, he hecho eso, sordo repugnante.

—¡¿Repugnante?! —indignado, le lanzó de vuelta el trapo a la chica, que lo atajó en el aire.

—¡Sólo limpia! —le ordenó, y el trapo fue lanzado otra vez.

Brick los miró, negó con la cabeza y se sentó junto a Momoko en la camilla. Ésta se volvió un poco colorada, excusándose con que de repente le había subido la presión. Ambos ignoraban la discusión de Butch y Kaoru.

—Demonios, dónde está esa enfermera cuando se necesita —murmuró molesto, mientras examinaba el chichón que se había vuelto morado en la frente de Momoko, y mientras lo hacía, sus ojos captaron a la rubia que iba de un lado a otro con andar preocupado—. Eh, chica rubia, ¿puedes hacerme un favor?

Miyako detuvo su andar y miró a Brick con inquietud.

—¿Un favor?

—¿Puedes ir al gimnasio y decirle a Boomer Akimoto que venga contigo a aquí? —le preguntó con seriedad, a lo que Miyako abrió mucho los ojos, como si le pidieran que saltara del edificio más alto.

—A-ah, bueno...

Brick le dio las gracias y la rubia salió apresuradamente de la enfermería, recuperando su paso preocupado. Caminó por los pasillos desiertos, preguntándose a qué clase de brutos se enfrentaría sin siquiera tener compañía y, antes de que se diera cuenta, ya estaba frente a las puertas del gimnasio. Con una mano temblorosa abrió una de las puertas y entró; vio de inmediato a los jugadores del equipo de baloncesto que habían vuelto a jugar, corriendo de aquí para allá dando botes con la pelota de básquetbol y a sus compañeras en las esquinas chillando fascinadas.

—Por favor, que salga viva...

Miyako Gotokuji no conocía a ningún miembro del equipo de baloncesto, excepto a aquellos dos chicos que estaban en la enfermería con sus amigas, y uno de ellos parecía totalmente salvaje y le causaba miedo, y el otro, que se veía más civilizado, también le daba miedo. Además, estaba el hecho que todos los jugadores del equipo eran bastante altos y ella, tal vez, era demasiado menudita, y se sentía como si se fuera a transformar en una pequeña pulga en cuanto se les acercara.

Se acercó con pequeños pero rápidos pasos al centro del gimnasio, sin saber muy bien qué decir. Miró a todos los jugadores uno por uno, preguntándose cuál de ellos tenía más cara de llamarse Boomer Akimoto. Se decidió por acercarse solo un poco más, al menos hasta estar a una distancia prudente de ellos y también donde podría ser notada con facilidad.

—Umh, disculpen... —nadie la oyó—. Eh, h-hola, estoy buscando a Boomer Akimoto... ¿Hola?

Sus intentos de preguntar por el tal Boomer fracasaron penosamente, y el hecho de que un montón de chicas chillasen cada segundo no la ayudaba mucho, y se imaginó que todos esos jugadores pensaban que ella también era una de esas chicas gritonas. Suspirando, pensó en otra opción y de nuevo se preguntó a sí misma cuál de todos ellos tenía más cara de Boomer, pero como todos le parecían igual de aterradores, decidió hacer algo que no pensó demasiado bien y que simplemente le salió de la boca.

—¡Boomer Akimoto, ven aquí, Boomer Akimoto!

Su grito había sido demasiado alto y, por consecuencia, los adolescentes ya sudados que jugaban, se detuvieron a mirarla con una ceja alzada, y ella, ya sintiéndose una pulga, se puso totalmente colorada, hasta el punto que sentía las orejas calientes de la vergüenza.

—Ah, h-hola... Busco a Boomer Akimoto, p-podr...

—¿A Boomer? —un chico bastante alto de cabello castaño la miró con picardía—. ¡Eh, pecoso, una chica está preguntando por ti! —el chico castaño se volvió y empujó a un muchacho un poco más bajo que la mayoría de los jugadores, de cabello rubio bastante alborotado y de ojos azules que la miraban con sorpresa—. ¡Ve y aprovecha, rubio!

El chico rubio de pecas fue empujado hacia adelante, deteniéndose justo a tiempo antes de chocar contra Miyako, que lo miró con cierto temor, mientras que el rubio sentía el calor subirle a las mejillas.

—Lo siento... —se disculpó, apenado.

—¿Tú eres Boomer Akimoto? —le preguntó, sintiéndose aliviada cuando él asintió con la cabeza, ya que era el que parecía menos animal de jungla en todo ese grupo de jugadores—. Soy Miyako. Tu amigo... Ehm, Brick, creo... Él me ha pedido decirte que vayas a la enfermería.

—¿A la enfermería? —preguntó extrañado, mientras seguía a la rubia de camino a la salida del gimnasio—. ¿Le pasó algo a él?

—No, no le ha pasado nada —salieron a los pasillos desiertos y caminaron con cierta distancia hacia la enfermería—. Él sólo me pidió que viniera a buscarte.

—Oh, ya veo.

No hablaron en todo el trayecto hasta la enfermería, pero Boomer le enviaba pequeños vistazos con nerviosismo a la rubia mientras caminaban; era difícil admitirlo, pero nunca había estado tan cerca de una chica tan linda como ella...

Llegaron a su destino y Miyako abrió la puerta, entró seguida del muchacho y se dijo a sí misma que la escena no había cambiado mucho; la enfermera aún no se dignaba a aparecerse, Kaoru y ese chico salvaje seguían discutiendo, y Momoko seguía con la nariz sangrando y colorada junto al pelirrojo medio civilizado/medio aterrador.

No hizo faltar anunciar su llegada ya que, en cuanto entraron, todos los presentes los miraron. Boomer se quedó detrás de la rubia, mirando como su capitán suspiraba de alivio al verlo.

—Boomer, necesito tus conocimientos aquí —apuntó a Momoko con su pulgar, que pestañeó un par de veces, sujetando un nuevo pañuelo en su nariz.

—¿Y la enfermera? —preguntó mientras caminaba hacia la pelirroja, seguida de Miyako y los dos pelinegros que habían concluido su discuta.

—¿Quién es este? —preguntó a su vez Kaoru, desconfiada.

Boomer la miró por sobre su hombro con expresión curiosa, mientras que Butch fruncía el ceño notablemente.

—Éste, niñata, es el que salvará a tu amiga —le soltó de mala manera—. Deberías ser un poco más agradecida.

Antes de que Kaoru pudiera responderle, Brick se apartó de Momoko y se posicionó junto al rubio, que examinaba el exterior de la nariz de la Akatsutsumi.

—Además de ser un jugador, Boomer también es algo así como el doctor o socorrista del equipo —les informó Brick, con cierto toque de orgullo en sus palabras—. Él ayudará a Momoko.

Pasados unos minutos, la nariz de Momoko había dejado de sangrar, el chichón de su nuca y la frente ya no eran tan notorios y un pequeño rasguño que tenía en su mejilla ya había sido desinfectado y cubierto por una bendita de Hello Kitty que Boomer halló entre una de las estanterías de la enfermería.

—Puede que luego te duela la cabeza, Momoko, así que sería bueno que tomaras ahora algunas pastillas —le recomendó el rubio, mientras permitía que la pelirroja se bajara de la camilla—. Y también trata de no tocar mucho tu nariz, no queremos que vuelva a sangrar.

—Ah, sí, muchas gracias —Momoko sonrió y fue al encuentro con sus dos mejores amigas, que la esperaban en la salida de la enfermería—. Nos vemos, chicos.

—Adiós.

Las tres salieron y se fueron directo a los vestidores, ya que el timbre acababa de sonar, anunciando que las clases ya habían terminado, y ellas aún seguían con su ropa de gimnasia. Caminaron contra los estudiantes que iban hacia la salida de la escuela, riendo y charlando, y en un par de minutos habían llegado al gimnasio de la escuela. Caminaron por un par de pasillos de cerámica blanca y, una vez dentro de los vestuarios de chicas, fueron a sus taquillas para buscar sus prendas.

Momoko se observaba la nariz en el espejo que colgaba de la puerta de su taquilla, mientras esperaba a que Miyako y Kaoru acabaran de cambiarse de ropa.

—¡Este es mi día de suerte!

Kaoru terminó de ponerse sus medias y levantó la cabeza para mirar a Momoko, tratando de encontrar alguna nota de sarcasmo en las palabras de la pelirroja, pero parecía más que no, porque la Akatsutsumi se veía realmente feliz mientras seguía observando su reflejo en la puerta de su taquilla. Rodó los ojos con cierto toque de diversión; algunas veces Momoko resultaba bastante extraña.

—¿Te pone tan contenta que alguien te lance dos veces en un día una pelota de baloncesto? Porque yo mañana podría lanzarte un par más...

—No seas idiota —Momoko la fulminó con la mirada—. Bueno, la verdad no estaría mal. Me refiero a que, gracias a eso Brick vino a mi rescate. ¡Les dije que era el comienzo de mi historia de amor!

—¿Cómo dices?

—Ah, ella habla sobre que era Brick el que se le había quedado mirando antes de que ocurriera lo del golpe con el balón —le aclaró Miyako, que ya estaba completamente vestida.

—¡Así es! —Momoko se mostró triunfante—. ¡Es el destino, les digo!

—Ya, claro —Kaoru soltó una risa de burla—. Para la próxima, me gustaría no ser parte de los factores que contribuyan en tu destino, no quiero volver a toparme con ese papanatas.

—¿Hablas de Butch, el de cabello negro? —le preguntó Miyako, curiosa.

Kaoru asintió con desagrado, como si el solo hecho de oír el nombre de ese tipo le resultara horriblemente espantoso.

—Pero, ¿por qué? —inquirió Momoko en un tono que sonaba decepcionado— ¡Él también es muy guapo! Además, seguro que harían una linda pareja.

Miyako dio vuelta el rostro para que Kaoru no se diera cuenta de lo mucho que le había hecho gracia la expresión de horror que había puesto al momento en que Momoko había expuesto su inocente opinión entre ella y el tal Butch.

—Está claro, el golpe en la cara te afectó la vista —gruñó molesta mientras agarraba con fuerza su bolso de deportes verde—. Salgamos de aquí pronto, estoy superando mi límite de permanecer en la escuela.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** **D! PowerPuff Girls Z y sus personajes no son de mi pertenencia.**

 **Nota de Autora** **: ¡Hola a todo el mundo! ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien ^^ Les doy las gracias por los comentarios y los favoritos, me siento muy feliz cuando los veo, ¡en serio gracias! En fin, nunca sé muy bien qué escribir aquí... Da igual, si tienen alguna duda o sugerencia, pueden hacérmela saber, pero por el momento, disfruten con la lectura :)**

* * *

 **Chapter 3.**

El balón cayó justo en el aro y rebotó en el suelo del gimnasio, siendo recibido al instante por un alegre y presumido Butch vestido con su playera blanca con azul con el número ocho en medio y con el apellido Nakasawa justo debajo del número. Sus compañeros de equipo lo felicitaron y el capitán, un alto pelirrojo, los hizo a todos reunirse en el centro del gimnasio.

—¡Buen entrenamiento, equipo! —les dijo, orgulloso—. Si seguimos así de bien, el partido del viernes contra los del Instituto Seishin será pan comido, además...

—¡Les patearemos el trasero a todos esos hijos de puta!

Brick rodó los ojos y esperó a que los aplausos y gritos de apoyo que fueron causados gracias a Butch terminaran antes de continuar hablando.

—Bien, bien —dijo Brick, paciente—. Gracias, Butch, por tus palabras de ánimo. Ahora, debo recordarles que es crucial que mañana todos estén aquí a las siete en punto de la mañana, el en...

—¿Siete en punto? —Butch lo miró horrorizado—. Socio, yo apenas y me puedo levantar a las ocho y media para llegar aquí a las nueve, ¿Cómo esperas que despierte antes?

—Pues tendrás que hacer el esfuerzo —ignorando los gemidos de lamento de los demás chicos, continuó hablando— La razón de esto es porque el entrenador opina que el gimnasio está muy sucio, y no quiere que los de Seishin tengan una mala impresión y que luego hablen mal de esta escuela, además yo también creo que practicar en un ambiente libre de suciedad nos hará sentir y jugar mucho mejor, y...

—¿Estás diciendo que vendremos aquí a las siete de la mañana para limpiar el gimnasio?

—Así es, y quieres por favor dejar de interrump...

—¿Y qué no puede hacerlo el entrenador o alguien de la escuela?

—El entrenador ya está muy viejo y no puede estar forzándose con cosas que requieren trabajo físico, y recuerden que los conserjes ya no quieren limpiar el gimnasio luego de usarlo nosotros, ya saben, por eso del asunto con el agua en el piso por cortesía de Mitch —miró con los ojos entrecerrados a un alto castaño que le sonría nervioso—. En fin, también necesitamos preparar las botellas con agua y las toallas para el final de los entrenamientos. No sé si lo sabían, pero esas cosas no se preparan solas.

—Eh, Brick —un rubio alzó la mano, mostrándose un poco indeciso—. ¿No deberíamos tener una Manager? Ya saben, alguien que se haga cargo del equipo y que lo guíe y esas cosas, algo así como una pre-entrenadora. En mi antigua escuela había una, ella era muy amable con todos los del equipo.

—¿Una chica en los prácticas? —un chico de piel bronceada se mostró repentinamente emocionado—. ¡Excelente idea, Boomer!

—¡Yo apoyo esa idea! —gritó otro chico de cabello castaño y ojos azules—. ¡Sobretodo si es una chica linda!

—Sí, Mike, era obvio que apoyarías una idea así —Brick entornó los ojos con fastidio—. Bueno, la verdad es que no es una mala idea, aunque nos llevaría tiempo, tendríamos que hacer entrevistas o algo parecido, tampoco es que vayamos a tener a una chica holgazana con nosotros.

—¡Y tiene que ser linda!

—Sí, Mike, sí —Brick rodó los ojos por novena vez ese día—. De todas maneras, esas cosas nos llevarían tiempo, y ahora no tenemos mucho de eso, necesitamos entrenar al máximo.

—¿Eso significa que es un no a la idea de la chica Manager? —Butch se mostró decepcionado—. Vaya, y yo qu...

—No es un no, Butch —aclaró el capitán—. Creo que podría hablar con el Director para que él se encargue de eso, de seguro nos ayudará.

Tras esas palabras, el resto de los jugadores del equipo comenzó a celebrar y a chocar las manos, entusiasmado por la ilusión de alguna chica linda y dulce entre ellos. Brick se mantenía de brazos cruzados a la espera del termino de aquella celebración tan apresurada.

—Creo que se están confundiendo, chicos —habló Brick con voz ronca—. Quiero aclararles que el hecho de que una chica estará aquí no significa que puedan liar con ella como si fuera tal cosa, ella estará ocupada, por supuesto, y ustedes también, así que supongo que adivinarán que estará absolutamente prohibido relacionarse con ella de esa forma, no quiero que hayan problemas luego, sería una distracción extra. Bien, si ya han captado la idea, vamos a los vestidores y tómense una ducha rápida, las clases comenzaran luego.

Todos lo siguieron con paso cansado a los vestidores, quejándose en voz alta y diciendo en tono de broma que su capitán era un total aburrido.

* * *

Salieron al corredor principal observando como Momoko estiraba el cuello para ver entre los estudiantes que salían de sus salones al mismo tiempo que ellas. Kaoru, que caminaba al lado derecho de la pelirroja, bufó irritada.

—¿Quieres dejar de hacer eso cada vez que salimos a algún espacio público? Te ves patética.

Momoko no se molestó en mirarla, solo frunció el entrecejo y siguió buscando entre el mar de adolescentes.

—Déjame, ni sabes lo que estoy haciendo.

—¿Ah, no? —hizo una mueca de burla—. Adivinaré entonces; estás buscando toda desesperada al guapísimo Brick Usami, con la esperanza de que él aparezca y sus ojos se conecten otra vez, para así sentir como tu mundo se detiene, como si no existiera ninguna otra persona más que tú y él y ¡Oh, Brick, como te amo, Brick! ¡Tómame y hazme tuya aquí mismo, Brick, oh! ¡Oh, Dios mío, Brick, la tienes enor...!

—¡Cállate, maldita, estás llamando la atención! —la regañó la pelirroja, harta de que su amiga hiciera una imitación barata de ella—. ¡Y tú no te reías, Miyako!

—Lo siento, Momoko —se disculpó la rubia, que cargaba con sus libros de Ciencias en los brazos—. Kaoru es muy graciosa cuando te imita.

—¿Ya ves, Momoko? Hasta Miyako me apoya.

—¡Cállate! —sus mejillas se inflaron de manera infantil antes de seguir hablando—. Como sea, yo no le veo nada de malo a que lo busque en los pasillos, digo, es normal, ¿no?

—Si tú lo dices...

Siguieron caminando hasta el salón de ciencias, su próxima clase. En cuanto llegaron, caminaron hasta sentarse en los tres últimos puestos del final del aula y comenzaron a charlar de cosas sin importancia hasta que llegara el maestro Jojo, que era un hombre grande y corpulento con mucho bello facial y corporal. Mientras hablaban, un trio de chicas entró, y a la cabeza de aquel trio iba una chica de cabello castaño bastante esponjoso, pavoneándose con sus tacones de diez centímetros hacia las últimas filas del salón.

—Vaya, chicas —les dijo con fingida sorpresa a sus dos amigas—, al parecer unas especies de monstruos han tomado nuestro lugar.

El tono de voz de la chica irritó al instante a Kaoru, que sin siquiera mirar, ya sabía de sobra quién era, después de todo, era la única tipa que conocía que hablara con aquel tono tan engreído y meloso.

—Shirogane, ¿qué no tienes que estar detrás de algún tipo como la perra faldera que eres en vez de estar discutiendo por unos bancos?

Himeko Shirogane apretó los dientes y miró con furia a la morena, que se había atrevido a insultarla de esa forma. Antes de que se le ocurriera algo para decirle de vuelta, captó la mirada de la chica de ojos rosas, y supo qué era mucho más divertido y fácil molestarla a ella.

—Hablando de ir detrás de tipos —dijo con voz cantarina—, he oído por ahí que la tonta Momoko Akatsutsumi ha posado sus ojos en el capitán de los Jaguares.

—¿Q-qué? Yo no...

—¿No es un jugador de baloncesto algo que está muy por sobre tu categoría, Akatsutsumi?

Momoko frunció el ceño.

—¿Y a ti qué te importa, Himeko?

—Vamos, solo estoy ayudándote antes de que te humilles a ti misma. Ninguno de los del equipo siquiera te dirigiría la mirada, sé más realista, por favor, y deja de ser tan patéticamente perra, das pe...

Antes de continuar, Kaoru se lanzó contra ella, empujando sillas y bancos sin importarle nada, sólo con la idea fija de arrancarle la piel o el cabello a la chica. Las dos amigas de Shirogane se separaron de ellas, espantadas con la posibilidad de que la pelinegra la tomara en su contra, mientras que Miyako y Momoko se levantaban de sus asientos para separar a Kaoru de Himeko, que ahora estaba en el suelo, con Kaoru encima golpeándola.

—¡Suéltame, estúpida! —chilló la castaña, retorciéndose en el suelo—. ¡Auxilio, esta bestia me va a matar! ¡Ayuda!

—¡Kaoru, suéltala, no vale la pena!

La mayoría de los demás estudiantes dentro del salón se habían levantando a observar la pelea, emocionados por ver por fin que alguien le diera su merecido a Shirogane. Por su parte, Momoko y Miyako la jalaban de los brazos, intentando que soltara a Himeko antes de que realmente la terminara matando, y no es que Shirogane les importara, sino que temían que Kaoru luego fuese sancionada o algo mucho peor.

—¡Matsubara!

La pelea se detuvo casi al instante luego de que oyeran el ronco grito. Kaoru, que tenía el cabello alborotado y la cara roja de rabia y cubierta de rasguños, levantó la mirada para ver lo que sabía que vería, y que le provocó un escalofrío en la espalda; el maestro Jojo la miraba desde la puerta del salón, con una que otra vena en la sien, indicando que estaba completo y totalmente enfurecido.

—¡Tú y Shirogane vengan aquí conmigo ahora mismo! —ordenó.

Kaoru se levantó con la ayuda de sus dos mejores amigas y caminó hacia adelante, arreglándose la ropa, con Himeko detrás, que se levantó a duras penas, repleta de rasguños, con el labio superior sangrándole y con la marca de un golpe en la mejilla derecha.

El maestro Jojo no necesitó palabras y salió del salón con paso rápido e iracundo, con ambas adolescentes atrás, enviándose miradas asesinas. En cuestión de minutos, llegaron a la oficina del Director, y el maestro Jojo les indicó con una mano que tomaran asiento en unas de las sillas que había fuera del despacho, en frente del escritorio de la rubia secretaria del Director.

Mientras esperaban a que las llamaran, la puerta de la oficina fue abierta, y por ella entraron dos chicos que Kaoru reconoció de inmediato; uno era el pelirrojo del que Momoko se había encaprichado y el otro, para su horror, era el salvaje del día anterior, el que había golpeado dos veces a Momoko con su estúpido balón de básquetbol. Ambos la miraron un poco extrañados, ya que Kaoru aún tenía el cabello y la ropa desordenada y también los rasguños en su rostro. Kaoru, ignorando sus miradas, les hizo un flojo gesto de saludo con la cabeza, que fue respondido por una sonrisa de cortesía de parte del pelirrojo y una mueca burlona de parte del moreno. Ambos fueron hacia el escritorio donde se encontraba la secretaria.

—Disculpe, ¿podemos hablar con el director?

—Claro, pero tendrán que esperar —la mujer apuntó con su dedo a Kaoru y Himeko—, ellas van antes que ustedes, y por lo que se ve, estarán bastante tiempo allí dentro.

Dicho eso, la puerta del despacho del Director se abrió, mostrando al maestro Jojo, que les hizo nuevamente una seña para que ambas entraran. Y Kaoru, con solo ver la sonrisa triunfante del hombre velludo, supo que estaba algo más que jodida.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** **D! PowerPuff Girls Z y sus personajes no son de mi pertenencia.**

* * *

 **Chapter 4.**

Jodida. Total y completamente jodida.

El director, que era un hombre de cabello y bigote blanco, la miró con una mezcla de furia y decepción. Y sinceramente no sabía a qué temerle más.

—Vaya a la enfermería, señorita Shirogane —le dijo a Himeko, que estaba sentada en la silla junto a la de ella—, y dígale a la enfermera Annie que le dé una autorización para irse a su casa por motivos... Bueno, ya sabe por qué motivos.

Himeko se levantó, fingiendo que el simple hecho de levantarse de la silla le causaba un inmenso dolor. Se dio la vuelta y le sonrió con burla a Kaoru, que trataba de evitarle la mirada, sabiendo que le entrarían ganas de lanzarse a golpearla otra vez.

—Señorita Matsubara, usted sí que es un caso, eh.

Kaoru miró con cierta timidez al Director, que fruncía el ceño mirando pensativo hacia la ventana de su despacho. El hombre les había dado un largo discurso a las dos sobre compañerismo y tolerancia, un discurso que ya había oído varias veces y que siempre olvidaba. Luego de eso, escuchó la versión de ella y de Himeko, la cual había exagerado demasiado la suya, diciendo que ella simplemente había entrado al salón y que Kaoru había sido la que había comenzando a insultarla de la nada. El director estuvo atento a lo que narraban las dos y después, dándole el insignificante castigo de quedarse a detención durante una semana, hizo a Shirogane irse.

—Señor Director, yo...

—¿Pepinillo? —el hombre le tendió un frasco lleno de pepinillos, mientras él mismo comía uno amablemente. Kaoru tomó uno con desconcierto—. Me los ha regalado la Srta. Bello hoy por la mañana. Una excelente secretaria, la mejor que podría haber contratado.

Kaoru lo miró mientras hablaba con orgullo de su secretaria, y se preguntó en qué momento él le diría cuál sería su castigo o cuándo tendrían que venir sus padres a buscar sus papeles, por si la expulsaban. Tragó saliva con dificultad y le dio una mascada al pepinillo que tenía en la mano.

—Emh, disculpe...

—¿Si?

—¿No me castigará ni nada?

El hombre de bigote la miró desconcertado unos segundos y, tras darle una mascada a su tercer pepinillo, pareció recordar qué hacía la morena allí.

—Oh, es cierto, es cierto —dijo tranquilamente—. Bueno, la verdad es que no sé qué castigo darle, señorita Matsubara. Usted ya ha estado tantas veces aquí por diferentes motivos y ha tenido tantos castigos que me parece que para usted ya son parte de su rutina diaria.

Kaoru soltó una risita nerviosa.

—En fin, es más que obvio que su comportamiento contra su compañera tiene que ser sancionado —continuó el Director, dando un suspiro—. Y, entre nosotros, le prometo que no será algo tan grave, después de todo, sé a la perfección que la señorita Shirogane puede ser bastante molesta e intimidadora, ha estado aquí varias veces por motivos parecidos al de ahora. Dejando eso de lado, le seré sincero diciendo que no tengo ni la mínima idea de qué tipo de castigo darle.

—¿Qué tal si no me da ningún castigo, eh?

—Oh, no, no —negó con la cabeza—. Por el momento, señorita Matsubara, le pediré que vuelva a su clase, si es que el maestro Jojo le permite entrar, ya que al parecer dos miembros de los Jaguares están aquí, y hablando de los Jaguares, ¿vendrá a ver el partido de este viernes?

Kaoru se levantó y, antes de permitirse rodar los ojos con fastidio, asintió con la cabeza, sonriéndole forzadamente al Director.

—Ah, sí, claro.

—¡Estupendo! ¡Espero verla animando al equipo de la escuela!

—Eh, sí... ¡Ánimo Jaguares! O algo así...

Salió del despacho del Director sintiéndose algo aliviada y vio sentados a Butch y a Brick. El moreno le volvió a sonreír con burla y ella pasó a su lado sin hacerle caso.

En un par de minutos estaba de vuelta en el salón de Ciencias, ocultada tras una disimulada pared de libros de textos que había construido con Momoko y Miyako para hablar detrás de ella sin ser descubiertas por el maestro Jojo, que escribía sobre el pizarrón.

—Himeko dijo que te habían expulsado, Kaoru —le cuchicheó Miyako, que se veía preocupada—. Obviamente no le creímos, pero como ella había vuelto y tú no, nos preocupamos, además seguro que ella se encargó de exagerar todo.

—Oh, sí que exageró —les dijo en un susurro—, pero eso da igual, lo importante es que no me expulsarán, al menos no hasta el momento. El director solo habló de un castigo, nada de lanzarme de patitas a la calle.

—¿Qué tipo de castigo?

—No lo sé —se encogió de hombros, mientras se aseguraba que el maestro Jojo no las sorprendiera hablando—. Dijo que yo ya había tenido todos los posibles castigo que daba la escuela, y que luego pensaría en ello. La verdad es que yo creo que dijo eso para que me fuese pronto de su despacho, Brick y el salvaje ese horrendo estaban esperando para hablar con él y...

—¡¿Brick?! —Momoko abrió mucho los ojos— ¡¿Brick Usami?!

—Cállate, estúpida —Kaoru le dio un leve empujón—, ¿quieres que Jojo nos regañe ahora a las tres?

Momoko no le hizo ni el menor caso, de hecho, ni pareció haberla oído.

—Diablos, yo sabía que tenía que ir a la oficina del Director, pero este maldito no me dejó ir después de que te llevara a ti y a Himeko —Miró con odio al maestro Jojo, que revisaba el cuaderno de una chica rubia que estaba sentada de las primeras—. Como sea, ¿Qué hacía él en ese lugar? ¿Acaso lo habían regañado? ¿Se veía enojado? ¿Escuchaste algo de lo que habló con el director? ¿Sabes si...?

—Yo qué sé, Momoko, solo los saludé y ya.

—¿Saludaste a Brick Usami? ¡Maldita suertuda!

—Momoko, habla más bajo —le susurró Miyako a su lado.

Momoko suspiró y apoyó su frente en su pupitre, manteniendo una expresión entristecida.

En cuanto acabó la clase de Ciencias, todos los estudiantes salieron del salón, ansiosos de ir hacia Kaoru para chismear acerca de lo ocurrido. Una vez que lograron sacarse a todos de encima, fueron hacia sus taquillas en busca de los libros de su próxima clase.

—Creo que Música se ha vuelto mi asignatura favorita —les comentó Miyako mientras caminaban—. Desde que llegó el maestro Lumpkins esa clase se volvió mucho más divertida, ¿no?

Siguieron charlando hasta que el timbre volvió a sonar. Caminaron hacia el salón de Música, que se encontraba al final del pasillo que estaba junto a la escalera, y en cuanto entraron vieron que varios de los alumnos con los que compartían esa clase ya estaban allí, esparcidos en diferentes puntos del aula, hablando animadamente. Caminaron hacia un rincón del salón y se sentaron allí a esperar a que llegara el maestro Lumpkins. Mientras esperaban, una chica castaña se les acercó.

—¿Vendrán al juego del viernes?

Kaoru gruñó; no entendía por qué la gente se emocionaba tanto por un tonto juego de Baloncesto. Negó con la cabeza y antes de que pudiera decir algo, Momoko se le adelantó.

—¡Claro! ¿Tú también irás, Bunny?

—Sí, Robin quiere venir y no quiere estar sola —hizo una mueca un poco molesta—. Ya saben, quiere a apoyar a Mike y todo eso.

—Oh, había olvidado que Mike estaba en el equipo —dijo Miyako—. ¿Le está yendo bien?

Antes de que Bunny respondiera, el maestro Lumpkins entró al salón. Todos se ordenaron en sus asientos y la clase comenzó sin hacerse esperar más. El maestro, que tenía mucho cabello y siempre traía consigo a cada clase un banjo, habló durante unos minutos y luego comenzó a rebuscar en su escritorio. Pasados unos minutos en los que las clase aguardaba, levantó la mirada un tanto nervioso.

—Lo siento, he olvidado las partituras que tenía para ustedes en el salón de maestros —se pasó una mano por el cabello y miró alrededor—. Gotokuji, ¿puedes ir por ellos? Pídeselos a Miss Keane, ella sabe dónde están.

La rubia de coletas se levantó y salió del aula a toda prisa. Fue por el pasillo hasta las escaleras y bajó por ellas mientras tarareaba una canción de Coldplay que le gustaba mucho. Llegó al salón de maestros y pidió las partituras, las cuales le entregó amablemente una mujer de cabello negro y ojos azules. Caminó de vuelta hacia su propio salón, esta vez con paso un poco más lento, cuidando de que no se le cayeran las partituras, que eran demasiadas. Subió los escalones fijándose en sus pies para no caerse, mientras que se decía a sí misma que tendría que comprar unas nuevas botas, tal vez unas de color marrón...

—Ten cuidado, rubia.

Alguien la detuvo a mitad de la escalera. Frunció un poco el ceño y levantó la vista, y vio a un chico alto y de cabello rubio que la miraba como si deseara regañarla. La expresión de él cambió casi al mismo tiempo que la de ella. Ambos se miraban con sorpresa, aunque la cara de Miyako parecía debatirse entre la propia sorpresa o el horror.

—¡Ah, eres Miyako! —le dijo alegremente. Miyako le sonrió un poco, un tanto divertida de lo feliz que se había mostrado él—. Oye, Miyako, ¿sabes dónde está el salón de música ahora? Me enteré hace poco que lo cambiaron de ubicación y pues aún no he tenido clase allí.

Asintió con la cabeza lentamente, dudando aún si debería decirle que ella iba hacia el mismo lugar.

—Yo estoy en ese salón ahora —le dijo casi con timidez—. Eh... Si quieres te llevo.

Boomer pareció encantado con esa idea.

—¿Quieres que te ayude con esos papeles? —apuntó hacia la pila de partituras que tenía la rubia en las manos mientras caminaban por el pasillo desierto—. Se ven algo pesado.

—Oh, no te preocupes, yo puedo llev...

—No es molestia —le mostró una gran sonrisa y tomó las hojas de las manos de la chica para cargarlas por ella.

Miyako pestañeó un par de veces y lo miró un poco cohibida, y le pareció ridícula la idea de pensar que ese chico daba miedo, y en cuánto él le había sonreído de esa forma tan amigable, no encontró tampoco razones cómo para temerle, de hecho, hasta le había resultado un poco adorable.

—Sabes, hoy estoy de paloma mensajera —le informó el rubio con expresión hastiada, aunque no sonaba como si le molestara—. Me han enviado de aquí para allá dando recados.

—¿Por qué? ¿Hiciste algo malo?

—Bueno, algo así —rio con nerviosismo—. Hoy por la mañana me quedé dormido y no tuve tiempo de desayunar y pues yo tengo que seguir una dieta estricta, necesito la energía suficiente para poder mantenerme en forma para el baloncesto, ya sabes... En fin, hice mi desayuno a la rápida en mi casa y me vine casi corriendo a la escuela, y se me ocurrió la brillante idea de desayunar en la clase del maestro Jojo, al final me echó del salón con comida y todo y no me dejó entrar en toda la clase, y mientras esperaba que me abriera pasó la secretaria Bello y me pidió que fuese a buscar a no sé quién a no sé qué salón, y así he estado todo el día.

—¿O sea que no has entrado a ninguna de tus otras clases?

—No —sonrió, mostrándose totalmente despreocupado—. Aunque no importa, hoy no tengo asignaturas importantes. Además me gusta más vagar por la escuela, es divertido.

—Ah, vaya —Miyako lo miró con curiosidad—. Entonces, ¿ahora vas a dejar algún recado al maestro Lumpkins?

—¿Eh? No —metió la mano en el bolsillo de su pantalón de jeans y sacó un pequeño papel amarillo de él—. La secretaria me ha pedido que busque a Kaoru Matsubara porque el Director quiere hablar con ella, creo que es tu...

—¿A Kaoru? —detuvo su andar y miró horrorizada hacia el papel que el rubio tenía en sus manos—. ¿Estás seguro?

—Sí, es ella tu amiga, ¿no? Sabía que su nombre me sonaba de algo. A todo esto, ¿Cómo está tu amiga pelirroja, su nariz no volvió a sangrar?

Miyako negó con la cabeza mientras le faltaban pocos pasos para llegar al salón de música. Seguía mirando el papel que el rubio tenía en sus manos, preguntándose cuál sería el castigo de Kaoru, ya que era obvio que el Director la llamaba para eso.

Dio un suspiro a la vez que abría la puerta, y rogó internamente que no fuese algo demasiado grave.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** **D! PowerPuff Girls Z y sus personajes no son de mi pertenencia.**

 **Nota de Autora** **: ¡Hola a todos! Quiero darles las gracias por los reviews y favoritos que he recibido de ustedes, sé que no son muchos, pero me hacen muy feliz. Ahora, leí un review que decía que los capítulos eran muy cortos, y lo sé, y por eso he hecho este un poquitín más largo de lo normal, así que, ¡enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 5.**

Una risa amarga salió de sus labios en cuanto miró la hora en su despertador.

—Ah, demonios...

Se frotó los ojos con las manos y recorrió la habitación con la mirada; la luz del resplandeciente del sol se filtraba por sus cortinas, iluminando todo el lugar, desde la ropa tirada en el suelo hasta el montón de revistas de deportes desparramadas junto al escritorio y la silla giratoria que estaba delante de éste mismo, y en donde colgaba un bolso de deportes un tanto abultado, lo que le recordó nuevamente que iba realmente tarde y que Brick lo mataría. Recordando a su molesto mejor amigo y capitán pelirrojo, cogió el móvil que estaba en la mesita de noche que estaba junto a su cama, gruñendo de fastidio al ver las llamadas perdidas de Brick y de los mensajes de "¡Te va a matar!" de sus compañeros de equipo.

—Mejor llegar tarde... —un bostezo se escapó de su boca—... que no ir.

Animándose con aquella frase, se levantó de su cama y caminó con pereza hacia el baño de su habitación para tomar una ducha.

Con una tostada con mermelada mal esparcida en la boca, cerró la puerta de su apartamento y se acomodó mejor el bolso deportivo al hombro, sabiendo que solo faltaban diez minutos para que fuesen las ocho y media de la mañana, también enterado de que tenía que estar a las siete en punto en la escuela, pero siguió caminando tan tranquilamente como de costumbre, ignorando el hecho de que de seguro se ganaría un sermón por llegar tarde pero, ¡vamos! Él, Butch Nakasawa, nunca en su vida se había despertado y mucho menos levantado antes de las ocho de la mañana, y no haría su rutina a un lado solo por ir a limpiar un gimnasio cuando fácilmente podrían hacerlo los otros miembros del equipo.

Llegó a la escuela, faltando solo media hora para que comenzaran las clases del resto de los alumnos, y caminó hasta el gimnasio. Frunció un poco el ceño al no escuchar ningún sonido que viniera del gimnasio de la escuela, más que unas cuantas voces. Apuró el paso y abrió las dos puertas del gimnasio, curioso por saber qué cosa era el causante de que todos estuvieran en silencio, situación que no era muy normal. Su ceño se frunció aún más al ver a los jugadores sentados en las gradas, con aspecto de agotados. Brick estaba de pie en frente de ellos, en silencio.

—¡Eh, chicos! —elevó un brazo para anunciar su llegada mientras se acercaba a las gradas—, ¿Qué pasa, por qué están todos tan silenciosos? ¡Esto no es muy normal!

Todos lo miraron y, mientras se acercaba, notó que el gimnasio ya estaba totalmente limpio y olía a limón, que las pelotas de baloncesto estaban todas reunidas ordenadamente en un rincón y que había una pila de toallas blancas sobre la parte baja de las gradas junto a un montón de botellas de bebidas energéticas.

—Butch, estoy más que seguro que te dije que tenías que estar aquí a las siete —le dijo severamente Brick, a lo que Butch sonrió de buen ánimo.

—¡Perdón, no he escuchado el despertador! —se excusó—. Tíos, han hecho un excelente trabajo aquí, ¡esto está que brilla!

Una voz, que a Butch le pareció que venía de las profundidades del mismísimo infierno, se hizo oír por todo el lugar sin necesidad de siquiera gritar.

—No gracias a ti, eso está más que claro.

Un escalofrío le recorrió toda la columna vertebral y, como si estuviera dentro de una pesadilla horrible y realista, una persona menuda se movió detrás de Brick, que la había estado ocultando de la vista del moreno sin darse cuenta.

—La próxima vez que llegues tarde... —la persona menuda miró la hoja de papel que sujetaba con poco interés—, Nakasawa, tendrás que dar quince vueltas al gimnasio sin ninguna queja.

Butch la miró como si un pequeño escarabajo se le hubiese cruzado por su camino.

—Perdona, tú... No recuerdo tu nombre —hizo una mueca de desagrado—, ¿me podrías decir qué demonios haces aquí?

—Soy Kaoru, Kaoru Matsubara —una sonrisa de orgullo apareció en su rostro de facciones finas—. Y veo que no te han informado de esto, así que te lo informaré yo: Soy la nueva Manager de los Jaguares. Espero que nos llevemos bien.

Butch supo de antemano que aquella última frase iba cargada de veneno, y la recibió de la misma forma. Apartó la mirada de la chica y sus ojos fueron en busca de Brick, que asintió con la cabeza. Miró al resto de sus compañeros, ya un poco desesperado, y, dejando de lado a los que se veían agotados, entre ellos Boomer, también se fijó en tipos como Mitch Mitchelson y Randy Finkleman y unos cuantos más, que miraban a Kaoru como si estuvieran en algún tipo de trance que les impedía apartar la mirada. Rodó los ojos, incapaz de creer que alguien siquiera encontrara atractiva a esa pesada, y volvió la mirada hacia Brick.

—Brick, ¿no que el Director vería esto de la Manager?

—Ah, sí —el pelirrojo asintió con la cabeza—. Él ha recomendado a Kaoru, y ella en su escuela anterior participó en varios club de deportes. Y creo que es mejor Kaoru que alguna otra, ya que al menos la conocemos un poco, además, este es su primer día como Manager del equipo, y hasta el momento ha demostrado ser bastante buena.

—¿Qué? —Butch entrecerró los ojos en dirección a Kaoru, que le miraba sonriente—. A ver, ¿y acaso sabe algo esta chica sobre baloncesto?

—Claro que sí, estúpido —respondió Kaoru por Brick, y lo observó con desdén—. En mi escuela anterior estuve dos años en un club de baloncesto, ahora no, claro, ya que no hay para chicas aquí. Pero, eh, tranquilo, Butch, solo estaré aquí tres meses.

—¿Tres meses? —Butch alzó una ceja, apunto de decir que eso era demasiado tiempo—. ¿Por qué solo tres meses?

—Ser nuestra Manager forma parte de su castigo —le aclaró Brick.

—Ah, o sea, ¿Qué está siendo obligada a hacer esto? —Kaoru asintió con lentitud—. ¡Pues lo hará de mala manera, ¡¿no?! ¡Lo siento, pero yo me rehúso a que ella sea la Manager!

Su comentario desató una cadena de quejas en su contra, mientras veía a Kaoru sonreír con satisfacción en su dirección.

—¡Oh, Butch, no jodas! ¡Ella es perfecta para este puesto!

—¡Exacto! ¡Yo quiero que ella se quede!

—¡Y además es linda!

—Vale, Mike, ya todos estamos enterados de tu gusto por las chicas lindas —Brick rodó los ojos con exasperación—. Ah, y Butch, cómo ya ves, todos quieren que se quede, y como tú has llegado tarde, no tienes ni voz ni voto aquí. Ahora, propongo que usemos estos últimos veinte minutos para entrenar, ¿de acuerdo?

Butch abrió la boca para quejarse nuevamente, pero Kaoru se ganó a su lado e hizo sonar el silbato rojo que llevaba colgado al cuello, junto con una cadena de plata con un dije en forma de estrella.

—Ya oíste a tu capitán. Ve a cambiarte y regresa aquí pronto.

—Como sea, de todas maneras no tengo por qué obedecerte, enana mandona —sus ojos verdes destellaron de rabia al ver la sonrisa de superioridad que le dirigió la Matsubara—. ¿Qué?

—El entrenador y tu propio amigo y capitán me han dado la autorización para mandar a quién se me dé la gana —contestó Kaoru y se llevó el silbato otra vez a los labios—. Así que, ¡apresúrate!

Enviándole una última mirada de malos amigos a la chica se encaminó hacia los vestidores de hombres. Salió en un par de minutos llevando una playera blanca con bordes azules y con el logo de los Jaguares en el frente, un short holgado con los mismos colores de la playera y unos tenis de bota alta. Caminaba de vuelta despotricando algo en silencio mientras el resto de sus compañeros de equipo ya había comenzando a jugar, sin embargo, miró a su alrededor y vio a Kaoru de pie junto a las gradas, sosteniendo en sus manos lo que parecía ser una pequeña agenda negra, a la vez que observaba con ojo crítico a los chicos, escribiendo de vez en cuando apresuradamente en la agenda.

—¿Qué escribes ahí, niña?

Kaoru dio un respingo y se dio vuelta para mirar a Butch, que había aparecido de la nada detrás de ella. Soltó algo parecido a un gruñido en cuanto se dio cuenta de quién era y volvió la vista hacia el frente.

—Nada que te incumba —le respondió de forma cortante y, sin mirarlo, añadió en tono agrio—. Y por si no lo recuerdas, tengo un nombre: es Kaoru, no niña.

—Muy bien, Kaoru —se ganó a su lado, tratando de mirar la agenda negra que seguía en manos de la chica—. Entonces, Kaoru, ¿qué escribes ahí?

—¿No acabo de decirte que no te incumbe?

—No lo recuerdo. Debo haberme vuelto sordo por unos segundos, pero... —le quitó la agenda a Kaoru sin mayor esfuerzo y comenzó a leer con interés lo que había escrito—. "Buen trabajo en equipo..." "El seis, Ken Kitazawa, es algo torpe, pero puede mejorar..." "El tres, Boomer Akimoto, es bastante rápido..." "El ocho, el idiota narcisista, es un irresponsable que se tarda más que las chicas en cambiarse..."

—¡Devuélveme eso! —le ordenó furiosa Kaoru, y comenzó a dar saltitos para arrebatarle la agenda al chico, que ahora alzaba la agenda con su mano hacia el techo—. ¡Deja de meter tus narices!

—Así que soy un idiota narcisista que es un irresponsable, eh —repitió aparentando diversión, pero su voz demostraba todo lo contrario.

Kaoru dejó de dar saltos para recuperar su agenda y se le quedó mirando con una expresión altanera. Butch, por su propia parte, deseó matarla con la mirada ahí mismo y reducir su cuerpo a cenizas que luego tiraría en algún basurero, sin que nadie se enterase, claro.

—Devuélveme. Mi. Agenda. Ahora —Kaoru pronunció las palabras con lentitud y con una nota de amenaza en cada una de ellas.

Y Butch dijo las palabras que marcaban claramente su propia sentencia:

—¿Y qué si no lo hago?

Kaoru le mostró una sonrisa cargada del más odio puro.

—¡Diez vueltas al gimnasio, Nakasawa, sin descanso! —le ordenó, haciendo sonar el silbato de inmediato—. ¡Y si te detienes un solo segundo, tendrás que repetir las diez vueltas después de clases!

—¡¿Qué?! ¡Tú no eres quién para ordenarme!

—¡Diez vueltas al gimnasio!

—¡Que no!

—¡Serán veinte si no comienzas ahora!

—¡Ya dije que no!

* * *

Caminó por el pasillo ya cambiada con su ropa normal, dispuesta a buscar a sus dos mejores amigas, que seguramente se estarían muriendo de ganas de saber cómo había sido su primera mañana como Manager con los Jaguares, cuando vio de repente a la larga cabellera de Momoko perderse por una esquina. Fue hacia allá y, al doblar la esquina, esperando encontrarse a la pelirroja con Miyako, se sorprendió de verla con Brick, caminando junto a él como si nada, aunque Kaoru notó cómo la chica retorcía nerviosamente uno de sus cabellos anaranjados. Decidida a no molestarlos, se dio media vuelta justo en el momento en que los dos pelirrojos también se habían volteado hacia atrás.

—¡Ah, Kaoru! —escuchó la voz alegre de Momoko y se volteó hacia ellos.

—Hola, Momoko —le sonrió casi con picardía a la Akatsutsumi—. ¿Qué pasa?

—Brick me estaba contando que estuviste excelente hoy —Momoko miró a Brick, que sonrió mientras asentía con la cabeza—. Te dije que estarías bien, ¡tienes carácter para esto!

—Es cierto, me impresionó mucho que lograras obligar a Butch a correr las veinte vueltas —el pelirrojo sonaba sorprendido—. Ni el entrenador lograba obligarlo.

—Ah, bueno —se pasó una mano por el cabello negro, incómoda—. Se lo merecía, supongo...

—Claro, ya iba siendo hora que tuviera su castigo por llegar tarde y no tener respeto por los demás —dijo con seriedad—. Bueno, tengo clase con Jojo ahora, así que es mejor que me vaya. ¡Nos vemos, chicas!

Ambas se despidieron del muchacho haciendo un gesto con la palma de la mano. Lo vieron alejarse por el pasillo en silencio, y Kaoru ya sentía cómo Momoko comenzaba a temblar de la emoción a su lado. Buscó rápido un vía de escape antes de que tener que escuchar los chillidos emocionados de la pelirroja, pero cuando sus ojos captaron un escalera cercana por la cual podría salir huyendo de ella, Momoko ya la había agarrado de los hombros para zarandearla con entusiasmo.

—¡¿Lo viste, lo viste?! ¡Estaba hablando conmigo! ¡Conmigo, Kaoru! ¡Se me acercó de la nada cuando iba caminando, y me saludó y todo! ¡Y se quedó hablando conmigo!

—Ya, ya, ya —se dejó ser zarandeada, en parte divertida y fastidiada—. Pero no grites tanto...

La pelirroja la soltó y, tras dar unas cuantas boconadas de aire, se calmó.

—Lo siento, es solo que él realmente me encanta.

—Vamos, Momoko —Kaoru emprendió el paso hacia su próxima clase con Momoko al lado—, a ti cada semana te encanta un chico diferente.

—Ya lo sé, ¿vale? —se cruzó de brazos e hizo un pequeño puchero—, pero... Creo que esto es diferente.

—¿Diferente en qué sentido? ¿En que nunca antes te había gustado un pelirrojo o qué?

—Ugh, no seas tonta —le dijo, molesta—. Me refiero a que no siento lo mismo que sentía cuando tenía algún capricho con algún otro chico.

—Vaya, has admitido que tus enamoramientos con todos esos chicos no eran más que caprichos. Eso es un gran paso, felicidades.

—¡Dios, Kaoru, hablo en serio!

—Está bien, está bien —dio un suspiro aburrido y la miró—. Entonces, ¿qué? ¿Harás algo?

—Mmh, supongo que sí —Momoko se llevó su dedo índice a la barbilla y se quedó pensando por un par de segundos—. ¿Crees que debería pedirle una cita?

—Creo que eso es ir demasiado rápido.

—¿Tú crees?

Kaoru se detuvo en frente de la puerta del aula de Artes y miró hacia todas las direcciones.

—Mira, luego hablamos de esto con Miyako, ¿vale? Tengo que entregar una tarea.

La Akatsutsumi vio a su amiga pelinegra alejarse por el pasillo de baldosas blancas y resopló. Tendría que esperar, después de todo, le gustaba saber las opiniones de sus mejores amigas, porque realmente confiaba en ellas.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** **D! PowerPuff Girls Z y sus personajes no son de mi pertenencia.**

 **Nota de Autora** **: ¡Hola a todos! Gracias a los que me dejaron reviews, los aprecio mucho. Y de nuevo perdón por hacer los capítulos tan cortos, pero al parecer tengo alguna especie de cosa rara en mí que no me deja escribir más de 2.500 palabras, y sí, quiero hacerlos más largos, pero como que desde esa cantidad de palabras se me comienza a escapar la inspiración y al final siempre tengo que terminarlos ahí, no sé si me explico, pero de todas formas, ¡lo siento! Prometo esforzarme en hacerlos aunque sea más largos, pero por el momento, ¡disfruten con este nuevo capítulo!**

* * *

 **Chapter 6.**

 _Viernes a las 3:00 PM._ Le quedaba muy poco tiempo.

Prendió su reproductor de música y una de las tantas canciones tranquilas y armoniosas que tenía en el aparato comenzó a sonar por toda el aula.

— _¿Qué es lo que suena? ¿Estás practicando otra vez?_

—Ah, sí —puso su teléfono en alta voz y le dejó en el suelo a su lado—. La audición es mañana.

— _Entiendo, pero no creo que sea necesario que te destroces los pies antes de tiempo._

—No me estoy destrozando los pies, Kaoru —le hizo un nudo a los cordeles de sus zapatos de ballet y rodó los ojos—. Es solo que siento que aún no estoy muy preparada.

— _Sí, claro, nada preparada_ —la voz de su amiga sonó irónica—. _Como sea, ¿estás en el aula del club baile?_

—Así es, ¿por qué?

 _—Yo estoy en el gimnasio ahora, el equipo está teniendo uno de sus entrenamientos extras antes del partido de mañana. Creo que solo queda media hora, ¿nos vamos a casa juntas?_

—Está bien —se levantó del suelo y comenzó a hacer sus estiramientos—. Entonces te...

Del otro lado de la línea se escuchó un fuerte estruendo parecido a un montón de pelotas rebotando contra el suelo del gimnasio, y seguido de eso, el grito furioso de su amiga.

 _—¡Joder, eres un idiota! Arg, lo siento, Miyako, tengo que colgar, nos vemos después._

Miró la pantalla de su celular y, preguntándose qué habría pasado en el gimnasio, dejó el aparato sobre una silla vacía, junto con el bolso en donde llevaba su ropa normal. Se miró en el espejo que cubría todas las paredes del aula y comenzó a bailar, siguiendo los pasos de la rutina que había preparado para la audición del día siguiente.

A los minutos, detuvo la música y suspiró; se sentía preocupada. La audición para entrar en la Academia de Ballet de la Srta. Molyneux era al día siguiente, y no se sentía totalmente preparada como se suponía que debería sentirse. ¿Y si se olvidaba de algún paso o si resbalaba sin querer? Había sido escogida entre montones de chicas para dar esa audición, y dudaba que la oportunidad se volviera a repetir si lo hacía mal, además, entrar en aquella academia era su sueño desde que tenía memoria, allí podría convertirse en una excelente bailarina... Volvió a ponerle _play_ a la música. A los minutos, las melodías se detuvieron nuevamente, y notó que la lista de reproducción había acabado. Miró la hora en su móvil; había pasado más de una hora bailando y ni siquiera se había percatado.

Tomó su bolso y fue hacia los vestuarios del aula de baile. Una vez que salió ya vestida con su ropa normal decidió ir al gimnasio en busca de Kaoru para que ambas fueran a casa, diciéndose que seguramente el entrenamiento había acabado ya. Mientras iba de camino, vio a un par de jugadores altísimos salir por las puertas del gimnasio y se tensó cuando pasaron a su lado mirándola con intriga.

—¿No es ella la que buscaba a Boomer el otro día?

Tragó en seco y apresuró el paso, pero eso no impidió que los susurros de ambos muchachos llegaran a sus oídos.

—Sí, creo que es ella, ¿lo vendrá a buscar de nuevo?

—Parece que sí... ¡Seguramente le gusta!

—¡Boomer se ha vuelto todo un rompecorazones!

 _Santo Dios._

¿Cómo alguien podía sacar tales conclusiones tan rápidamente? Sobretodo conclusiones como esas... Además, aunque sonara arrogante viniendo de ella, a Miyako Gotokuji jamás podría gustarle un chico que practicara tal deporte bruto como ella consideraba que era el Baloncesto, tampoco le podrían llegar a gustar tipos que jugaran Fútbol Americano o Hockey en Hielo, ¡parecían todos unos salvajes! Y le daban algo de miedo. Dejando eso de lado, ella ya sabía cuál era su tipo de chico; Uno que fuera amable, sensible, que no fuera un idiota con poco tacto, que le gustara acompañarla en sus compras, que disfrutase como ella de apreciar el Ballet y el arte, que se tomara las cosas en serio...

—¡Para ya, Boomer, vas a hacer que me haga en los pantalones!

Se detuvo en medio de la entrada del gimnasio a observar a un alto rubio que se pavoneaba por enfrente de sus compañeros de equipo con dos pelotas de baloncesto metidas dentro de su playera, aparentando tener unos enormes pechos y dando saltitos de vez en cuando, provocando las estridentes risas del resto de los que quedaban en el gimnasio.

Miyako frunció los labios y rodó los ojos, mientras captaba la risa de Kaoru. Miró hacia donde provenía la risa y la vio sentada en el suelo junto a los otros jugadores que observaban a Boomer. La morena llevaba aún su ropa deportiva y parecía apunto de ponerse a rodar en el suelo.

—Uhm, ¿Kaoru?

Algunas risas cesaron poco a poco, otras siguieron. Kaoru alzó la vista hacia la rubia y recordó que ya tenía que irse a casa, y limpiándose una lágrima solitaria que le había bajado por la mejilla debido a la risa, se levantó del suelo y fue a por su bolso de deportes.

La rubia esperó pacientemente, mientras que observaba a Boomer, que estaba de espaldas a ella, seguir haciendo el ridículo. El muchacho fue deteniéndose poco a poco al notar que las miradas de sus compañeros de equipo ya no se dirigían a él y, totalmente despreocupado, se volteó hacia donde miraban los demás. La sangre se le fue a la cara al instante de verla parada ahí en medio, como si deseara irse pronto.

—¡Ah, Miyako! —sonrió con nerviosismo y se quitó los balones que tenía dentro de su playera con rapidez—. ¡H-hola! No sabía que... que vendrías aquí. Yo...

La rubia sonrió incomoda.

—Vine a buscar a Kaoru para irnos juntas a casa.

—¡Oh, ya v...!

Una voz surgió desde las gradas, interrumpiendo a Boomer, y Butch Nakasawa bajó de una de ellas con cara de pocos amigos y con una pegatina de una cara enojada pegada en la frente.

—¡Al fin alguien se lleva a ese monstruo! —llegó rápidamente junto al rubio y se cruzó de brazos, mirando a Miyako con una mirada molesta, como si la culpase de todo—. Por favor, rubia, no dejes que nunca más vuelva a este lugar, ¡no sabes lo horrible que es tener que soportarla!

—¿Tener que soportar a quién, eh?

Butch dio un respingo y miró enfadado a la persona que se había ganado detrás de él. La mirada expectante y amenazadora que le dirigía la chica casi había hecho que se acobardara, pero eso no pasaría.

—Soportarte a ti, Matsubara. No sé si te lo han dicho, pero eres como un grano en el culo.

—¿Eso quiere decir que no te agrado? —el moreno asintió, sonriente—. ¿No quieres que vuelva más? —Butch volvió asentir, esta vez un poco entusiasmado—. ¡Pues que te den, yo estaré aquí tres largos meses, te guste o no! ¡Y me vale un huevo si...!

—Kaoru —Miyako se aclaró la garganta y frunció la boca ligeramente—, se hace tarde, ¿Qué tal si nos vamos? Recuerda que tenemos que ir a casa de Momoko.

La susodicha suspiró y, mirando con cara de odio al moreno, se dio la vuelta abruptamente y se encaminó hacia la salida del gimnasio con Miyako a su lado.

—Nos vemos mañana temprano, chicos, cuídense. Excepto tú, salvaje. Ojalá te caigas dentro de un pozo.

—Ya quisieras, duende.

Y con esas últimas palabras dichas, Kaoru y Miyako salieron del gimnasio, no sin antes de que Kaoru le hiciera una seña obscena con su dedo a Butch.

* * *

Su móvil vibró brevemente, y al estar cerca de el aparato, decidió leer el mensaje que había recibido.

—Ay, joder, no es cierto.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza; lo que faltaba.

Casi al instante de recibir la notificación, su móvil comenzó a vibrar con más frecuencia. Muchos de los mensajes decían cosas como "¡Hola, Manager!" o "¡Bienvenida, Kaoru!", e incluso leyó uno que decía exactamente lo que ella había dicho hace segundos atrás: "Ay, joder, no es cierto.", aunque aquello iba con un emoji enfadado incluido.

—¿Quién te envía tantos mensajes, Kaoru?—Momoko se acercó a ella por detrás, sosteniendo un dulce de fresa entre sus labios.

—¿Eh? —se alejó de la pelirroja y guardó el móvil en su bolsillo—. Nadie, nadie.

Momoko entrecerró sus ojos rosas y miró de reojo a Miyako, que estaba sentada en el suelo de la habitación de la pelirroja, casi a los pies de Kaoru.

—Miyako, operación 0003.

Kaoru pestañeó y, antes de darse cuenta, estaba en el suelo con Miyako sobre su espalda y con su móvil sobre las rápidas manos de Momoko.

—¡¿Qué demo...?! ¡Oye, Momoko, no seas metida, deja en paz mi teléfono!

—Umh, veamos... Un mensaje de un tipo del club de soccer y otro del club de teatro... Cielos, Kaoru, deberías responderle a esos pobres chicos... Seis mensajes de amenazas de un número desconocido... Ah, es Himeko... Y, ¡oh! Un mensaje mío, gracias por plantarme el visto, por cierto —la pelirroja rodó los ojos y pasados unos segundos abrió la boca con exageración—. N-no es cierto... ¿Q-qué?

—¡No te atrevas a escribir nada!

—¡Esto es fantástico, te han unido al grupo de WhatsApp del equipo de Baloncesto!

—¡Vaya, Kaoru, parece que te han aceptado muy bien!

La morena cerró los ojos y trató de calmarse a sí misma, a pesar de los gritos emocionados de Momoko.

—Miyako, salte de encima —la rubia obedeció y se levantó sonriente—. Momoko, dame ahora mi móvil.

—Sí, claro, solo deja ver...

—Que te deje ver nada —le arrebató el aparato y se lo guardó en el bolsillo de su jeans.

—¡Oh, Kaoru, por favor! —Momoko hizo un puchero y junto ambas manos, suplicando—. En esos grupos salen los números de teléfono de todos los que están unidos, y es más que seguro que Brick está en ese grupo, así que solo deja ver su número, ¿Si?

—¿Acaso no te importa parecer una psicópata que se va por la vida robando los números de teléfonos?

—Umh, ¿no?

—Creo que Kaoru tiene razón, Momoko —dijo Miyako—. No creo que se vea muy normal que de la nada alguien a quién no le has dado tu número te hable por mensaje. Si quieres su número, opino que deberías pedírselo tú misma.

—Ya ves, Akatsutsumi, ya ha hablado la conciencia de las dos, así que hazle caso y pídele tú misma el número a Brick.

Momoko suspiró y se sentó junto a Miyako, que estaba al final de la cama de la pelirroja. Balanceó los pies durante un rato, pensativa.

—Está bien, tienen razón, se vería un poco extraño —dijo al fin—. Pero, ¿Cómo le haré para pedírselo?

—Dile que quieres su número y ya.

—Apoyo la idea de Kaoru.

Kaoru sonrió y vio como Momoko rodaba los ojos, molesta. Cuando estaba a punto de sugerir una nueva idea, su móvil volvió a vibrar. Lo desbloqueó y fue al grupo de WhatsApp al que la habían unido, el cual tenía como título "¡Patea culos de Seishin!"

" _En serio, ¿era necesario agregar al demonio en miniatura?"_

Una mueca apareció en su cara; sentía que ya odiaba a ese salvaje de Butch Nakasawa.

* * *

Salió de su clase de Geografía y, al momento de cruzar el umbral de la puerta, un montón de gente se le acercó para desearle buena suerte en el partido de aquel día.

—¡Brick, estoy seguro que el equipo ganará!

Sonrió mientras chocaba los cinco con ese chico que apenas y recordaba haber visto alguna vez en clases y, agradeciendo unos cuantos "Buena suerte, Brick", salió hacia el jardín de la escuela, caminando entre unos cuantos pasadizos que conocía para así evitar un poco a la gente. Vio a la distancia a Boomer sentado bajo de la sombra de un árbol de manzanas, con los audífonos puestos y jugando en su celular. Mientras se acercaba, pudo ver que Butch estaba sentado al otro lado del rubio, hablando sin pararse a respirar y con una cara de furia que parecía permanente.

—Hola —hizo un ademán de saludo con la mano mientras se sentaba al lado derecho de Boomer, que ni se percató de que había llegado—. ¿Qué pasa?

Butch lo miró casi indignado, como si el solo hecho de que Brick llegara y preguntase fuese alguna clase de pecado imperdonable.

—¿Cómo que, qué pasa? —repitió molesto—. ¡¿Acaso no has visto?!

Brick pestañeó y siguió el dedo de Butch, que apuntaba hacia su propia frente, en donde, dibujada con marcador rojo, había una carita enojada.

—Oh, ¿ahora no son pegatinas?

—¡Maldición, esa endemoniada Matsubara me ha rallado la frente con marcador permanente y tú lo único que dices es que ahora no son pegatinas?

—Ah, bueno —Brick soltó una risa de burla—. Eso te pasa por llegar tarde a los entrenamientos.

—Sí, sí, da igual, la cosa es que no puedo quitármelo y el partido contra los de Seishin es a las Tres, y no puedo salir con el dibujo de una cara enfadada en la frente.

—Entonces ve, no sé, ¿Al baño?

—Oh, vaya, no se me había ocurrido esa brillante solución —dijo en tono sarcástico mientras se levantaba—. Gracias por la idea obvia. Como sea, nos vemos luego, iré a buscar a esa niña del diablo.

Se rio entre dientes cuando vio a Butch avanzar entre las demás personas como tal ogro enfurecido y, mientras lo veía, una pelirroja pasó al lado del moreno sin prestarle atención, sosteniendo un montón de libros en una mano y en la otra un papel que parecía leer con mucho interés.

—Boomer —le dio un leve empujón al rubio, que lo miró con una ceja alzada a la vez que se quitaba un audífono.

—¿Qué pasa? —Boomer miró a su alrededor, desconcertado—. ¿Cuándo se ha ido Butch?

—Tengo un trato para ti, rubio.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** **D! PowerPuff Girls Z y sus personajes no son de mi pertenencia.**

 **Nota de Autora** **: ¡Hola, queridos y lindos lectores! ¿Cómo están? Yo por el momento estoy bien y disfrutando de mi fin de semana tan esperado para el que tenía planeado actualizar. Me gustaría darles las gracias a todas las personitas que leyeron el capítulo anterior, en serio que me animan a seguir cada vez más, por lo que espero que este nuevo capítulo les agrade.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 7.**

Dio la vuelta en el pasillo que llevaba hacia el aula de Química y la vio por fin; el cabello negro suelto y los ojos verdes observando directamente su móvil mientras caminaba sin percatarse realmente hacia dónde iba. Era un buen momento. Caminó hacia ella con determinación y, antes de que ella pudiera chocar con él, él mismo chocó intencionalmente con la chica.

—¡Oye, ten más...!

—Matsubara, dime ahora cómo me quito esta cosa de la frente o juro que te secuestro.

Kaoru lo miró con el ceño fruncido, expresión que cambió a burla y satisfacción en cuanto vio la cara de desesperación que llevaba consigo el muchacho, sumándole a eso que tenía la frente roja de tanto batallar para lograr quitarse la carita enfadada que ella misma le había dibujado aquella mañana.

—No, es tu castigo por no cumplir con las reglas.

—Nada de eso —le impidió el paso a la chica cuando ella trató de pasar por su lado— Escúchame, _Demonio_ , el partido es dentro de unas horas, y yo te juro que no me moveré de aquí hasta que esta cosa se haya quitado, ¿de acuerdo?

—De acuerdo —Kaoru asintió, sonriente— Pero búscate a otro que te lo quite, yo ahora mismo tengo un montón de cosas por ha...

—Me lo quitarás tú —sentenció Butch, iracundo— ¿Sabes cuántas burlas he tenido que soportar por tu lindo dibujito?

—Ojalá que muchas —dijo la morena, e intentó nuevamente seguir caminando— Oye, en serio, tengo cosas que hacer antes del juego, así por favor ya quítate.

—Kaoru, estoy hablando seriamente, quítame esto ahora.

La pelinegra se quedó en su lugar, desistiendo de pasar junto a Butch, y lo miró con expresión desafiante.

—¿Y si no qué?

Butch sonrió casi con maldad.

—Ya te lo dije.

Antes de que Kaoru pudiera comprender lo que estaba pasando, ya se había visto a sí misma siendo levantada del suelo por el moreno, que la llevaba colgando de su espalda.

—¡Oye, qué demonios te pasa! —lo golpeó en la espalda inútilmente mientras él comenzaba a caminar— ¡Suéltame, grandísima bestia!

Siguió pataleando siendo ignorada por Butch, que la cargó hasta que ambos llegaron a la entrada de la enfermería. El moreno entró, con Kaoru en su espalda ya gritando enfurecida, y la soltó sobre una de las camillas vacías sin mucha delicadeza.

—¡Cómo te atre...!

Su grito quedó apagado por el sonido que hizo el picaporte al ser puesto en la puerta y única salida de la enfermería.

—No saldrás de aquí hasta que esta cosa en mi frente ya no esté.

Kaoru se sentó en la cama y miró a su alrededor; la enfermera Annie no estaba y tampoco habían más estudiantes aparte de ellos dos. Al verse sin modo de salir de allí, rodó los ojos y suspiró con cansancio.

—Tanto lío por un simple dibujo en tu fea frente —gruñó y se levantó— Siéntate aquí, ¿quieres? Buscaré alcohol, puede que sirva.

Butch se sentó en la camilla en la que ella había estado y esperó, no muy pacientemente. A los minutos, Kaoru llegó con una botellita de alcohol y un pedazo de algodón en las manos. La chica comenzó a limpiarle la frente y el dichoso dibujo comenzó a salir poco a poco, hasta que la mano de Butch detuvo la de Kaoru. La morena miró la mano del chico y, sintiendo un leve cosquilleo que le resultó extraño, alzó una ceja en su dirección.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Me duele.

—¿El qué?

—La frente —le explicó con cierta indiferencia fingida— Tu marcador del infierno debe haberme hecho una herida o algo. Creo que te demandaré.

—¿Mi marcador? Venga, no seas imbécil —Kaoru dejó una pequeña risa en el aire y siguió limpiándole la frente al chico— Lo que pasa es que te trataste de quitar el dibujo con demasiada fuerza. No sé si lo sabías, pero el marcador permanente no se quita con simple agua.

—Como sea, solo hazlo con más cuidado.

—Agh, perdóneme, Madame, lo haré como más cuidado desde ahora.

En un par de minutos, la frente de Butch ya estaba completamente limpia, solo con un pequeño enrojecimiento al frotar tanto su piel.

—Listo, princesa —Kaoru se alejó y dejó el alcohol sobre una pequeña mesa de metal— No es que no me encante estar encerrada con un salvaje idiota, pero me iré yendo, ¿vale?

Fue hacia la puerta y, después de haber hecho tres intentos para tratar de quitar el picaporte de la puerta, Kaoru se decidió a voltearse a mirar a Butch, que se le había quedado mirando sentando de la camilla con expresión de burla.

—¿Qué hiciste, papanatas? —inquirió de forma brusca, Butch rodó los ojos— Y no me ruedes los ojos como respuesta, ¿por qué demonios no se abre?

—Porque eres una debilucha —se levantó y caminó hacia la puerta, haciéndola a un lado en el camino— Mira, solo tienes que jalar del picaporte, ¿ves? Así se... ¿Por qué...? ¡Agh, demonios!

—¿Por qué maldices? —Kaoru lo miró con cierto pánico en la mirada— No me digas que...

—Me parece que he roto el picaporte cuando lo he puesto —la observó con expresión de cachorro culpable y sonrió un tanto temeroso— Lo siento, creo que lo hice con demasiada fuerza.

Kaoru hizo rechinar sus propios dientes, era ciertamente lo que le faltaba; quedarse atrapada dentro de la enfermería con un psicópata con mal temperamento a pocas horas del partido contra los de Seishin. Los iban a matar, eso seguro, aunque no antes de que ella misma matara a Butch por meterla en el aquél lío.

* * *

—Así que, cuando abrí mi taquilla, la carta cayó y... —Miyako se fue quedando en silencio poco a poco mientras miraba por detrás de la espalda de Momoko, que frunció el ceño al ver que la rubia no seguía hablando.

—¿Qué pasa, Miyako?

—Momoko, Brick Usami viene hacia aquí realmente rápido y se ve muy enojado.

—¿Qué...?

Antes de que la pelirroja terminara la frase, Brick llegó a su lado, casi tan rojo como la gorra que llevaba todos los días sobre su cabeza, pero no era rojo de vergüenza, supuso Momoko con cierta desilusión, era más rojo de rabia.

—¿Alguna ha visto a Butch o a Kaoru, o a ambos?

La rubia y la pelirroja negaron con la cabeza, un tanto impactadas por la brusquedad del chico.

—¡Agh, maldición! —se pasó las manos por la cara, furioso— ¡El partido comienza en media hora, y hace una hora que teníamos que estar todos en los vestuarios, y Butch aún no ha llegado y no lo encuentro en ninguna parte! ¡Y también se suponía que Kaoru tenía que estar con nosotros, pero tampoco hay rastro de ella!

—¿Que Kaoru no está? —Miyako alzó ambas cejas, extrañada— Yo la vi antes de la última clase, y me dijo que iba a la cafetería a por algo de beber y que luego iría al Gimnasio.

—Pues resulta que nunca llegó allí.

—No iba a ir a ninguna otra parte, Brick —le dijo Momoko, tratando de calmarlo— Tal vez aún esté en la cafetería, ella realmente ama ese lugar.

—¿Podrían ir ustedes dos a buscarla? —Momoko asintió, y él suspiró de alivio— Bien, si la encuentran, díganle que vaya de inmediato al Gimnasio. Yo mientras seguiré buscando a Butch y buscaré una forma de matarlo cuando lo encuentre.

—Oh, lo siento, yo no puedo ayudarte, Brick.

Brick detuvo su andar y se volteó a mirar a la rubia, que le había hablado con una voz un poco temblorosa.

—¿Por qué no?

Miyako dio un leve respingo por el volumen casi alterado del pelirrojo.

—Yo te ayudaría, pero tengo una audición —le explicó— E-en serio lo siento.

—Oh, bueno, no importa —Brick se mordió el labio y miró a la del lazo rojo, que estaba junto a la rubia— ¿Podrás ir a buscar tú a Kaoru, Momoko?

—Sí, claro —Momoko asintió con ánimo— De todas formas me iba a quedar para ver el partido.

—Muchas gracias, pelirroja —Brick le sonrió, aliviado— Bueno, me tengo que ir. Que te vaya bien en tu audición, Miyako. Nos vemos.

El pelirrojo se perdió de vista en unos segundos, en los que ellas se le quedaron mirando.

—¿En dónde crees que está Kaoru? —le preguntó la rubia— Es verdad que ama la cafetería, pero no creo que se pasara tanto tiempo allí.

—Yo tampoco, la verdad —dijo la Akatsutsumi—, pero solo lo dije para calmarlo un poco, se veía muy alterado. Y muy lindo, también. No hay que olvidar eso.

—Vale, ya entendí que lo adoras —Miyako sonrió un poco y se colgó su mochila de lunares celestes al hombro— Me voy yendo, la audición comenzará dentro de poco y tengo que prepararme. Suerte con eso de encontrar a Kaoru.

Antes de que Miyako se diera la vuelta, Momoko la abrazó.

—Gánales a todas esas tipas que también adicionarán, ¿de acuerdo? —le susurró al oído, sonriendo con sinceridad— Yo también te desearía suerte, pero no la necesitas, porque te saldrá perfecto.

Miyako soltó una risita y la abrazó con más fuerza.

—Muchas gracias, Momoko —se separó de su amiga y le sonrió mientras se alejaba— Nos vemos.

* * *

Butch la miró a los ojos y asintió una vez con la cabeza, a lo que ella negó repetidamente, a sabiendas de lo que él pensaba.

—No, Butch, no es una buena idea.

—A la de tres, ¿de acuerdo?

—Que no, ¿estás lo...?

—¿De acuerdo?

—¡Agh, de acuerdo! Pero si...

—¡Uno, dos, tres!

Ambos corrieron y se dieron de bruces contra la puerta, que apenas y tembló un poco debido al impacto, y ellos cayeron hacia atrás un tanto aturdidos por el golpe que se dieron.

—Bueno, eso fue un intento realmente desesperado —Butch se levantó del suelo y se sobó la frente, en donde de seguro le saldría un chichón.

—Te dije que era una mala idea —Kaoru también se levantó, ignorando la mano que le ofrecía el moreno, y se quedó observando la puerta— ¿De qué clase de madera del inferno está hecha esta porquería? Siento que me di de cara contra una pared de ladrillos, joder.

El moreno rio un poco y se sentó sobre la camilla más cercana que tenía, miró la hora en su celular y, afligido, se echó hacia atrás para quedar acostado.

—El partido comienza dentro de veinte minutos, y Brick ya debe estar arrancándose el cabello.

Kaoru soltó el aire que había estado reteniendo y se metió las manos en los bolsillos de sus jeans grises. Habían intentado prácticamente de todo para salir de la enfermería, desde tratar de romper la perilla hasta tratar de tirar la puerta hacia atrás, y nada había dado resultado. Trataron de llamar por sus teléfonos, pero el de Kaoru no tenía batería y el de Butch estaba dentro de su taquilla, a unos diez pasillos de donde estaban. Llamar por el teléfono de la enfermería no era una opción, ya que en cuanto vieron lo viejo que era, se dieron cuenta de que no funcionaba. Habían estado gritando pero, o estaban todos en el Gimnasio o ya se habían ido a sus casas. Salir por la ventana no era una opción tampoco, ya que estaban en un tercer piso, y ambos querían llegar al Gimnasio con todas sus extremidades intactas. En resumen, estaban atrapados dentro de la enfermería y sin que nadie supiese que estaban allí.

—Creo que solo queda a esperar a que alguien nos encuentre —dijo Kaoru, no muy convencida— Y de seguro que nos deben estar buscando, así que no pongas esa cara de idiota afligido.

—No tengo puesta cara de idiota afligido —le respondió, un poco dolido— Es solo que no puedo perderme este partido, nuestra escuela y la de Seishin tienen una gran rivalidad, y no puedo dejar que nos ganen así como así.

—No sé si lo sabías, pero hay más jugadores aparte de ti.

—Ya, pero ninguno es tan bueno como yo.

Kaoru rodó los ojos y negó con la cabeza; ese salvaje era intratable.

—Eres un creído.

—¿Y qué? —Butch se encogió de hombros y sonrió despreocupado— Ámame u ódiame.

—Definitivamente te odio.

—Sí, claro —soltó una risa grave y la miró con una sonrisa de medio lado—. No hay chica en esta escuela que no me ame de alguna manera, y no creo que tú seas la excepción, muñeca, por muy ruda que te veas.

—Bien, vuelve a llamarme muñeca y te juro que tu cara supuestamente irresistible ya no será más que una masa deforme —le amenazó molesta— Y créeme, yo soy la excepción, tu esencia de chico guapo no tiene ningún efecto en mí.

—Has admitido que soy guapo, eso es un avance.

—¿Qué? Yo no... Ugh, ¿acaso siempre manipulas todo lo que te dicen?

—No he manipulado nada —Butch se levantó de un salto de la cama y se acercó a Kaoru, que enarcó una ceja— Solo he traducido lo que tú dijiste.

—Pues lo has traducido bastante mal —se alejó del chico hasta que su espalda tocó la pared— ¿Quieres dejar de...?

—Yo te encanto, admítelo.

—Está bien, lo admito, admito que me encantas como para matarte y lanzarte a un río de pirañas.

—Te encanto como para besarme aquí mismo.

Una alarma interna se encendió en su cabeza, esa bestia bruta estaba demasiado cerca. Lo miró con expresión iracunda y él no hizo más que sonreír aún más por la cercanía. Le veía en sus ojos verde oscuro lo que pensaba a hacer y definitivamente no lo dejaría, por supuesto que no. La alarma que había estado sonando en su cabeza explotó cuando Butch tuvo el descaro de tomarla por la cintura, y ella, como un acto reflejo, lo cogió del brazo y lo obligó a darse media vuelta, manteniendo su brazo doblado tras su espalda.

—¡¿Qué coño pensabas hacer, eh?!

—¡Agh, pero qué...! ¡Diablos, suéltame!

—¡¿Te has creído que soy como esas perras con las que te paseas por los pasillos?!

—¡Mierda, mi brazo!

—¿Kaoru?

Ambos se quedaron en silencio de golpe, con Kaoru aún doblando el brazo de Butch tras su espalda.

—¡Kaoru, ¡¿estás allí dentro?!

La susodicha miró hacia la puerta y la cara se le iluminó; conocía esa voz, la reconocería en cualquier parte en la que estuviera.

—¡Momoko! —exclamó aliviada—. ¡Bendita Momoko!

—¡Oh, Dios, Kaoru! ¡Al fin te encuentro!

—¡Mi... Mi brazo, maldición!

—¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa allí dentro, Kaoru?

—¡Nada! —le soltó el brazo a Butch, que se alejó de ella como si le quemara—. ¡Momoko, la puerta se ha trabado, no podemos abrirla!

—Ya me he dado cuenta. Escucha, iré a la oficina del Director a por la llave, ¡enseguida vuelvo!

Se oyeron los pasos apresurados de la pelirroja alejarse y el silencio reinó en la enfermería. Butch se había sentando en la camilla y se observaba el brazo como si creyese que le faltase un pedazo de piel o hueso en él. Kaoru soltó una especie de risa mezclada con un bufido cuando lo miró refunfuñar en silencio.

—No te lo he roto, no seas llorica.

—¿En dónde diablos has aprendido a hacer eso?

—Mi padre era boxeador y ahora es policía, y mi hermano mayor también es boxeador ahora, tenía que aprender algo de ellos, ¿no?

—Ah, vale, ¿eso es una especie de mensaje que me dice que no me involucre contigo?

—No es una especie de mensaje, porque te lo puedo decir yo misma —la chica lo observó con una sonrisa de superioridad—. Si te vuelves a acercar a mí con esas intenciones o con cualquier otra intención, te juro que realmente te romperé el brazo... O algo que te duela aún más.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** **D! PowerPuff Girls Z y sus personajes no son de mi pertenencia.**

 **Nota de Autora** **: ¡Hola, lindos lectores! Desde ya, quiero agradecer por los comentarios positivos, favoritos y demás, ¡me hacen muy feliz! Y otra cosa más, ¿les gusta el título de esta historia? Porque lo he estado mirando un tiempo, y no sé, no me gusta mucho ahora. ¿Les gustaría que lo cambie? ¿Tienen alguna idea?**

* * *

 **Chapter 8.**

Lo había hecho bien.

Miró a la chica de cabello castaño que bailaba de forma delicada y elegante en aquellos momento en frente de los jueces y de la misma Madame Molyneux, que era un mujer de unos treinta o cuarenta años con el cabello rubio oscuro y los ojos pequeños y negros, totalmente carentes de emoción alguna, que escribía de vez en cuando en la agenda negra que tenía sobre la mesa.

La chica castaña continuó con su baile y Miyako suspiró; sí, lo había hecho bien, pero no tanto como lo estaba haciendo aquella chica.

 _"¡Miyako, el partido ya ha comenzado! ¡No te imaginas lo guapo que se ve Brick, creo que puedo morir en paz!_

Rio un poco al ver el mensaje de texto de parte de su amiga pelirroja, que seguramente estaría gritando como loca en aquellos segundos en el gimnasio de su escuela.

" _¿Han encontrado a Kaoru y a Butch?"_

 _"Sí, resulta que ambos estaban encerrados en la enfermería... ¡Encerrados los dos juntos! Ya te puedes ir imaginando. Oye, ¿ya has terminado tu audición? ¿Te ha ido bien?"_

La música se fue deteniendo poco a poco; la bailarina de cabello castaño había terminado con su baile. Guardó su móvil en el bolsillo interior de su mochila y esperó pacientemente.

Los jueces habían comenzando a escribir en sus hojas de anotaciones y ella y las demás bailarinas, incluyendo a la chica de cabello castaño, se habían alineado en frente de los jueces, que ya habían acabado de escribir, excepto la mujer de cabello rubio que estaba sentada en medio, con un vaso de alguna bebida exótica a medio beber. La mujer siguió escribiendo durante un par de segundos y, cuando al fin terminó, se levantó sin dirigirles la mirada a ninguna de las bailarinas y salió del lugar. El hombre de gafas que estaba a su lado cogió las anotaciones que Madame Molyneux había dejado sobre la mesa y les sonrió un poco a las muchachas.

—Muchas gracias por venir, chicas —les dijo con voz un poco apagada—. Los resultados de quiénes fueron elegidas estarán puestos en el tablón de la sala principal de la Academia el lunes por la mañana. Por el momento, solo queda decirles que todas lo hicieron muy bien, y que será un agrado poder tener en esta Academia a las que sean aceptadas. Se pueden retirar.

Después de aquellas palabras, las restantes personas que quedaban en la mesa se levantaron y se fueron.

Las bailarinas comenzaron a hablar entre sí, felicitándose unas a otras o simplemente yéndose del lugar también. Miyako cogió su bolso y, en cuanto se disponía a ir a los vestuarios para volver a ponerse su ropa normal, la chica de cabello castaño se le acercó; era un poco más alta que ella, tal vez solo por unos diez centímetros, llevaba una pequeña sonrisa en la cara y la miraba con unos grandes ojos purpuras que resultaban destellantes de alguna manera para la rubia.

—¿Miyako Gotokuji, no? —Miyako asintió, fijándose en que había una nota de elegancia en la voz de la chica—. Soy Miko, mucho gusto en conocerte.

—Ah, el gusto es mío —sonrió un poco y se le quedó mirando un tanto incómoda mientras agarraba su bolso—. Emh, yo teng...

—Las chicas de este lugar hablan mucho de ti —le soltó sin preámbulos—. Dicen que eres buena.

—¿Lo dicen? —repitió, sorprendida.

—Sí —la castaña le sonrió—. Puede que te acepten en la Academia.

—Bueno, me gustaría —le dijo asintiendo—. He practicado mucho para esto, la verdad.

—A mí me aceptarán, así que creo que seremos compañeras —dijo con voz neutra, y Miyako alzó las cejas sin darse cuenta—. Bueno, me tengo que ir ahora, Miyako Gotokuji, nos veremos después. Buena suerte.

Se le quedó mirando mientras se alejaba cargando un bolso negro al hombro. La chica caminaba como si el mundo fuese suyo, y a Miyako le pareció que hablaba de la misma manera, con una confianza en sí misma que le resultó un poco admirable. Y también algo conocida.

* * *

Agarró una bebida energética al aire y suspiró mientras la abría con pesar.

—No hay que desanimarse —la voz de Brick era la única que se oía en los vestuarios, acompañados con los gritos de euforia que venían desde el gimnasio— Aún queda el segundo tiempo, y nos ganan solo por diez puntos. Esto es pan comido, amigos.

Butch dejó de beber de su bebida y gruñó cuando su mirada chocó con la de la chica de cabello negro que estaba junto a Brick, lanzándoles bebidas a los demás jugadores, que las recibían agradecidos.

—Estos son los vestuarios de chicos, así que podría alguien explicarme, ¿qué hace esta niña del demonio aquí? —inquirió de forma brusca.

Brick rodó los ojos con fastidio. Y Kaoru, a su lado, ignoró todo lo dicho por el chico.

—Butch, es la Manager, ¿vale? —dijo lentamente, tratando de hacerlo entender de una vez por todas.

Butch chasqueó la lengua y se quedó en silencio en su asiento, no sin antes mirar de mala manera a la chica pelinegra, que lo ignoró nuevamente. Otro gruñido escapó de sus labios; no le gustaba que lo ignorasen, y no importaba que la persona que lo ignorara fuera esa Matsubara, nadie podía ignorarlo y punto. Además, ¿Qué chica en su sano juicio sería capaz de ignorarlo después de que él, el guapísimo y deseado Butch Nakasawa, tratara de besarla? A ese duende le fallaba algo dentro de aquella cabecita suya, eso seguro.

—Bueno, chicos, el entretiempo está apunto de acabarse —Brick le dio un último sorbo a su bebida y sonrió con ánimo—. ¡Así que andando, que no dejaremos que los de Seishin se lleven una victoria que es nuestra desde el principio!

Todos se levantaron y siguieron al capitán fuera de los vestidores, un poco más animados y con más entusiasmo del que habían entrado a los vestidores luego de que acabara el primer tiempo. Butch, por su parte, aguardó a que todos salieran y, echado en su asiento, miró a Kaoru, que se había quedado en un rincón de los vestuarios doblando un par de toallas blancas. La morena no le dirigió la mirada en ningún momento, y siquiera parecía que ella hubiese notado que él seguía allí. Butch sonrió de medio lado mientras aún permanecía sentado en su lugar.

—Mala idea de tu parte —le dijo con voz coqueta, y al no ver reacción de parte de la chica, rodó los ojos con cierta diversión—. Una chica en los vestuarios de hombres, en compañía de un chico que ella dice que es un salvaje. Y puede que realmente sea uno, ¿no te da un poco de miedo, Matsubara?

Kaoru siguió ignorándolo y continuó con su tarea de doblar las toallas.

—Podría ir y besarte ahora mismo, y nadie se enteraría.

Ignorado otra vez.

—Dime —Butch se levantó y caminó hasta llegar hasta ella—, ¿acaso la idea no te resulta tentadora?

Se había acercado tanto que su nariz y la de ella casi se tocaban. Butch le sonreía de medio lado mientras que Kaoru se había quedado quieta en su lugar, mirando de forma inexpresiva a los ojos traviesos del chico pelinegro.

—En serio, Matsubara —se le acercó aún más, y él ya sentía como sus respiraciones se mezclaban—, si no dices nada, te besaré, aunque para mí no sería molestia.

Se acercó aún más, ya un poco sorprendido de que ella no lo parase. ¿Realmente iba a dejar que la besara, cuando hace un par de horas o minutos lo había amenazado de forma aterradora? Si no hubiera estado tan cerca de ella, hubiese soltado un resoplido divertido, porque era un poco gracioso ver lo contradictoria que resultaba ser la morena. Aunque eso no importaba, la besaría de todas formas. ¿Por qué? No tenía ni la puta idea, tal vez solo quería besar al demonio de chica que tanto odiaba o tal vez porque él también podía ser bastante contradictorio cuando se le daba la gana.

Pero la verdad es que Kaoru no lo era, no lo era para nada.

—Lo dejaré pasar esta vez, pero creo que ya te lo he dicho —su voz fue apenas un susurro silencioso dicho en contra de los labios de Butch, que ya casi tocaban los suyos— vuélvete a acercarte a mí de esa forma, y te juro que te dejo sin huevos y sin cara que presumir.

Dicho eso, pasó junto al muchacho, que había quedado casi de piedra en su lugar, y golpeándolo en el hombro de pasada. Butch oyó como la puerta del vestuario de hombres se cerraba y parpadeó un par de veces, repasando en su mente lo que acababa de suceder. Vale, se sentía como un idiota, la muy desgraciada lo había hecho creer que podría besarla solo para soltarle tal amenaza, y él había caído redondito en la trampa. Ella de seguro estaría en aquellos mismos segundos riéndose de él, mientras que él aún trataba de asimilar todo.

Escuchó los gritos animados del gimnasio y recordó en dónde estaba. Dándose ánimos y tratando de olvidar aquella escena tan embarazosa, salió de los vestuarios y recorrió los pasillos hasta llegar al gimnasio, en donde casi todos los estudiantes de su escuela estaban sentados en las gradas y, del otro lado, los estudiantes de Seishin, ambas escuelas esperando a que el juego comenzara de nuevo. Vio a su equipo reunido en un rincón, hablando con Kaoru y el entrenador. Se acercó allí con paso rápido.

—Ah, aquí estás —le dijo Brick en cuanto lo vio—. Kaoru había dicho que te habías mareado un poco y por eso tardarías más, ¿estás bien ahora?

—¿Mareado? —cuestionó, extrañado, a lo que Kaoru le envió una mirada de advertencia—. Ah, sí... Eh, estoy bien.

—Vale —Brick asintió aliviado—. No podríamos tener a un jugador menos. Al parecer, Ken tiene una fractura en la mano, así que nadie podrá cambiar en este tiempo.

Butch asintió y antes de que dijera algo, el silbato sonó, indicándoles a los jugadores que volvieran al juego.

Kaoru miró a los jugadores irse y se sentó en la banca junto a Ken, que miraba el juego apenado. Oía también los gritos animados de Momoko que sobrepasan casi a la mitad de los estudiantes. Sonrió un poco, al menos el equipo recibía mucho apoyo.

—¡Y ahí va Boomer Akimoto, tan rápido como siempre y esquivando a los Tiburones de Seishin! —la voz ampliada por el micrófono de la chica que narraba el juego resonó en el gimnasio, siendo recibida por exclamaciones emocionadas—. ¡La ataja Butch Nakasawa y... Se la quita de las manos Hikaru de los Tiburones! ¡Se la pasa a su compañero Akira y... Encesta! ¡Señoras y señores, los Tiburones arriba por seis puntos!

Chasqueó la lengua, enfurecido. Había tenido un pequeño descuido, y en ese pequeño lapso de tiempo, uno de los Tiburones había aprovechado para arrebatarle la pelota naranja. No podía permitirse más descuidos.

—¡La ataja Brick Usami, se la lanza a Mitchelson y...! ¡Cielos, por poco! —un lamento se hizo oír entre la gente que apoyaba a los Jaguares—. ¡Oh, pero la pelota vuelve a manos de los Jaguares, y Yuuto la recibe, se la lanza a Boomer y el rubio encesta! ¡Dos puntos para los Jaguares! ¡Vamos, Jaguares!

Kaoru pestañeó y notó que llevaba acerca de diez minutos comiéndose las uñas nerviosamente. Cuando bajó las manos, la narradora anunció dos nuevos puntos para los Jaguares. Sus ojos fueron al marcador al instante: Tiburones: 42. Jaguares: 40. Faltaban dos puntos aún para quedar a empate, necesitarían otros dos para ganar, y solo quedaba un minuto con un par de segundos.

—¡Ryo de los Tiburones va a toda velocidad hacia el cesto de los Jaguares, pero Mike se le arrebata! ¡Va Mike, se la lanza a Brick, Brick esquiva a dos Tiburones, pero se la quita un tercero! ¡Rayos, qué tensión! ¡Shota de los Jaguares se la arrebata, se la lanza a Mitchelson, y... Esta vez sí encesta! ¡Jaguares y Tiburones en empate! ¡Y quedan treinta y seis segundos!

Se iba a quedar sin uñas, definitivamente. Los gritos y chillidos entusiasmados eran aún más fuertes que minutos atrás, e incluso había comenzado a creer que Momoko estaba a su lado gritándole en la oreja.

—¡La agarra Hikaru de los Tiburones, va a lanzar... La coge Boomer! ¡Corre con el balón en las manos y se la lanza a Mike, y... ¡Casi se le cae de las manos! ¡Se la lanza a Brick y... Un Tiburón se la arrebata! ¡Pero la toma de vuelta Butch! ¡Solo quedan diez segundos! ¡Butch aún con el balón...!

¿Qué más daba? Pensó, exasperada. Se levantó de la banca, en donde ya era la única sentada, y se subió sobre ella, con Ken gritando emocionado a su lado.

—¡Venga, salvaje idiota! ¡Tú puedes, Butch, maldita sea!

Y había sido todo en cámara lenta; Butch dio un último bote con el balón, y sonriendo, como si algo le causara gracia, metió el balón dentro del cesto dando un gran salto.

—¡Y encesta! ¡Butch Nakasawa encesta en los segundos finales! ¡Así se hace, demonios! ¡Encestó!

El sonido que produjo el marcador al acabar el tiempo les indicó a todos que el juego había acabado, y provocando una oleada de gritos emocionados

—¡Ganan los Jaguares, señores y señoras, ganan los Jaguares!

El griterío se hizo aún más presente en el lugar. A su lado, Ken la había comenzado a zarandear animadamente, y ella se había quedado mirando casi ida como todos los del equipo se le subían encima a Butch, totalmente felices de que marcara los últimos dos tantos que les habían dado la victoria. Le vio la cara por unos segundos antes de que Boomer se le fuera encima en un abrazo casi brutal, y se sorprendió de no ver la expresión de autosuficiencia que esperaba ver en el moreno, sino que vio una sonrisa enorme y sincera adornarle la cara.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** **D! PowerPuff Girls Z y sus personajes no son de mi pertenencia.**

 **Nota de Autora** **: ¡Hola, gente! ¿Cómo fue su semana? ¡La mía fue muy atareada! Aquí se está terminando el año escolar, y estoy poniéndome al día con trabajos y notas que me hacían falta, así que esa es la razón de por qué me demoré tanto en actualizar, ¡lo siento mucho! Y también siento que el chapter anterior haya sido tan corto, por lo que he hecho este un poco más largo, pero el siguiente será mucho más largo, ¡pasé las 3000 palabras! Es un récord para mí.**

 **¡Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 9.**

Se sentó en las bancas y miró a su alrededor; el gimnasio ya estaba totalmente vacío y ya no se oía ningún ruido, ni allí ni en la escuela, ya que la mayoría de los estudiantes se había ido ya. En un rincón, junto a las gradas en las que habían estado los estudiantes visitantes desde Seishin, descansaba un balón naranja de Baloncesto. Fue hacia allí y lo cogió con cierta delicadeza. No era el balón con el que habían marcado el último tanto, porque Butch se había encargado de que aquél balón quedara para él, aunque el balón que tenía en las manos en esos momentos al parecer también permanecía al chico, ya que, escrito con marcador verde, pudo leer "Butch N."

—Qué idiota.

Rodó los ojos, incapaz de comprender por qué ese tipo parecía volverse cada día más fastidioso para ella de alguna manera. Era como un niño, pensó. Pero a ella de todas formas le valía madres, por lo que, haciendo rebotar el balón, dio unos pasos en la cancha del gimnasio y marcó un tanto desde su posición. Elevó los brazos y se felicitó a sí misma en silencio. Fue a por el balón y lo cogió nuevamente. Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda; acaba de ser realmente consiente de que estaba tomando algo que le pertenecía a ese salvaje, el mismo salvaje que había tratado de besarla dos veces el mismo día, a pesar de sus amenazas, que por lo general espantaban bastante a los que se atrevían a siquiera tocarla con otras intenciones. Frunció el ceño y resopló, y cuando estaba a punto de soltar el balón, Butch apareció en su campo de visión. Al parecer, acababa de salir de las duchas, porque llevaba el cabello negro húmedo y atado en una pequeña coleta y ya estaba vestido con ropa normal.

—Pero, ¿qué haces, niña? —Butch se acercó a ella con paso molesto— No puedes tocar este balón con tus pequeñas manos de duende así como así.

Kaoru arqueó una ceja, un tanto indignada.

—No me llames duende —le riñó enojada— Y yo toco lo que se me de la gana.

—Ah, ¿sí? —le dijo, y le trató de arrebatar el balón de las manos, pero ella se lo impidió— Pues mi balón no.

—¿Tu balón? —repitió, burlona— El que le hayas puesto tu nombre no quiere decir que sea tuyo.

—Ag, el que le haya puesto mi nombre quiere decir justamente eso —le explicó, un poco exasperado de no tener el balón en sus manos—, que es mi balón, de Butch, ¿entiendes?

—No, creo que no entiendo —sonrió de medio lado— El balón podría llamarse simplemente Butch, aunque ponerle un nombre tan feo a un balón tan lindo...

—Escúchame, Matsubara —le dijo en tono severo mientras la miraba molesto— ese es mi puto balón, y tiene mi nombre en él, y me vale un real huevo si entiendes o no eso del nombre, así que me lo vas devolviendo ahora.

—Ag, Butch, eres un egoís... —Kaoru suspiró y soltó el balón de pronto— ¿Sabes? Estoy de bastante buen humor para dejar que tú lo arruines, así que allí tienes tu porquería de balón. Y cuando termines lo que sea que estés haciendo, ve a Pizza's Todd, la mayoría del equipo ya está allá para celebrar.

La morena se dio media vuelta con expresión de pocos amigos, cogió su bolso de deportes que estaba sobre las gradas y se encaminó a la salida del gimnasio ya vacío.

Butch la miró caminar con paso enfadado. Era obvio que en parte sí le había quitado su buen humor. Un buen humor que era raro ver en ella, ya que no la había visto antes alentando y gritando tan animadamente como cuando lo hizo antes de que acabara el partido, cuando él era el que tenía el balón en las manos. Sintiéndose de alguna manera complacido, la miró durante unos segundos más, viendo casi hipnotizado como su cabello negro se mecía de un lado a otro sobre sus hombros. Antes de seguir pegado mirando su cabello, Butch sacudió la cabeza y se aclaró la garganta.

—Oye, Matsubara.

Kaoru se detuvo cuando acababa de abrir una de las puertas del gimnasio, y soltando un suspiro de pesadez, se dio vuelta lentamente, preparándose para tener una discusión con el chico, algo que parecía haberse hecho costumbre.

—¿Qué quieres? Si es porque te llamé salvaje durante el juego, tienes que saber que es solo la verdad, incluso tú...

—Gracias por alentarme de esa manera en el partido —le dijo con sinceridad, a lo que Kaoru alzó ambas cejas— Bueno, al equipo, creo. Como sea, gracias. Estoy seguro que serás una muy buena Manager.

—Ah, bueno... Pues de nada, hombre —sonrió un tanto incómoda, sin saber realmente qué responder a lo que había dicho el muchacho.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, sonriéndose el uno al otro. Hasta que Kaoru notó lo extraño de la situación.

—Umh, creo que debería irme ya —Kaoru carraspeó y retrocedió un poco— Y tú también, no creo que quieras que se acaben las pizzas.

Butch le sonrió de manera engreída y metió sus manos en los bolsillos de sus jeans.

—No te preocupes, si eso pasa los haré a todos comprarme una pizza para mí solo.

—Ya, claro —Kaoru sonrió burlesca—, ¿y cómo harás eso, exactamente?

—Soy un salvaje, ¿no? Puedo obligarlos.

Dejando escapar una última risa, Kaoru salió del gimnasio de la Escuela. Butch sonrió por última vez y soltando el aire que había mantenido sin saber por qué en los pulmones, cogió el balón que la chica había dejado caer. No le haría mal hacer unas cuántas canastas más antes de ir a celebrar el triunfo contra los chicos de Seishin.

* * *

Dio una vuelta en su cama, tratando de evitar los rayos de sol que se colaban por su ventanal, pero al no poder evitarlo, abrió los ojos con dificultad y soltó un gruñido molesto: había tenido una pesadilla, una horrible pesadilla donde ella era una pelota de baloncesto y aquel salvaje era el que la lanzaba hacia todas partes e incluso trataba de besarla, por muy descabellada que fuera la idea de besar a un balón. Sacudió la cabeza, espantada, mientras oía el sonido de su móvil retumbarle en los oídos.

—Quién diablos llama a estas horas... —agarró el móvil que estaba sobre su mesita de noche y miró en la pantalla una foto de Momoko haciendo una mueca graciosa— ¿Qué demonios quieres? ¿Sabes qué hora es?

 _—¿Estabas durmiendo? ¿Sabes tú qué hora es?_

—Eh...

 _—¡Son las dos de la tarde!_

Alejó un poco el móvil de su oreja antes de que la pelirroja continuara gritando.

—¿Y eso qué?

— _O sea, ¿hola? ¿Si quieras recuerdas que nos habíamos puesto de acuerdo para almorzar juntas en el Restaurant L'Astrance?_

—Eh, n... ¡Ah, sí! Pero era a las do... —se golpeó con la palma en la frente y se levantó con rapidez de la cama— ¡Mierda, lo siento, me quedé dormida!

 _—No me digas —_ dijo en tono molesto _— Eres una irresponsable, Kaoru, siem..._

—¡Vale, nos vemos allá!

Lanzó el móvil sobre su hombro, sin importarle donde cayera, y corrió hacia su baño para tomar una ducha rápida. En cuanto salió con una toalla blanca alrededor del cuerpo y con el cabello negro goteando agua, corrió hacia su armario y se vistió lo más rápido que pudo. Una vez lista y ya peinada, cogió la cazadora verde militar que estaba sobre su silla de escritorio y salió de su habitación. Bajó las escaleras, esquivando a su hermano pequeño, que se quedó enfurecido gritándole y recogiendo las galletas que ella había lanzado al suelo sin darse cuenta. Salió de su casa y se decidió por el autobús, ignorando las continúas llamadas de Momoko. Diez minutos más tarde, estaba bajando en la parada de autobús que estaba en frente de un gran restaurant decorado con el tema de París, con grandes ventanales y con sillas, mesas con sombrillas grandes a las afueras del lugar y flores de diferentes colores.

—¡Kaoru, por aquí!

Caminó hasta la mesa en las que estaban sentadas sus amigas. Se quitó la cazadora verde que llevaba puesta y la colgó en su asiento, y se sentó para coger y beber el refresco de Miyako, que se enfurruñó cuando la morena se lo quitó. Kaoru le dio un sorbo y puso al instante cara de desagrado.

—Ewg, ¿qué es esto? —cuestionó mirando el largo vaso con un liquido amarillo con hielo dentro— Sabe horrible.

—Es té helado —le informó la rubia y tomó su refresco de vuelta, un poco ofendida— A mí me gusta.

—Pésimos gustos —sacudió la cabeza y sacó la lengua antes de mirar a su alrededor— ¿Y bueno, ya pidieron?

—Solo pedimos cosas para beber —le dijo Momoko, que bebía de su malteada de chocolate— Acordamos esperarte a ti.

—Ow, qué lindas —cogió la carta del menú que tenía a su lado y comenzó a hojear las comidas que habían—. Dios, todo se ve demasiado delicioso.

—¡Dije lo mismo! —exclamó Momoko, repentinamente emocionada— ¡Y ve la sección de pasteles y dulces, es como el paraíso!

Pidieron la comida, y pasados unos minutos, tenían la mesa llena con lo que habían pedido las tres, que ya estaban preparadas para devorar todo lo que sus estómagos les pedían.

—Esto es de-li-ci-o-so —comentó la pelirroja, y después miró de reojo a Miyako, que comía alegremente— Entonces, Miyako, ¿cómo te fue en la audición? Aún no nos has dicho nada.

—Ah, en la audición —dio un suspiro repentino antes de beber de su té helado—. Una chica me dijo que lo había hecho muy bien, pero yo opino que ella lo hizo mejor.

—¿Una chica? ¿Cuál chica?

La rubia se quedó en silencio unos segundos, tratando de repasar las características de la muchacha que le había hablado el día anterior en la Academia; recordaba cómo era, e incluso recordaba que se le hacía un poco conocida, pero el nombre de la chica se había borrado de su cabeza. Miró a sus amigas y se encogió de hombros, dando a entender que no sabía.

—No recuerdo su nombre, la verdad.

—No importa cómo se llame, dudo que lo haya hecho mejor que tú —Kaoru sonrió positiva desde su asiento— ¿A cuántas chicas dijiste que aceptarán en la Academia?

—Solo a tres —respondió, un tanto afligida— Y eran once chicas las que estaban dando la audición, es muy poco probable que quede, tengo que reconocerlo.

—¡No seas tan negativa, Miyako! —le regañó Momoko con el ceño fruncido—¡Tú realmente eres buena!

—¡Es cierto!

—Gracias, chicas —les sonrió con sinceridad y bebió de su té helado, un poco más animada— Y bueno, ¿y a ustedes cómo les fue ayer en el juego? Tengo entendido que los Jaguares ganaron.

—¡Ah, sí! —Momoko saltó en asiento, entusiasmada— ¡Hubieses visto cómo jugaba Brick! ¡Un Dios, Miyako, un Dios!

—Cállate, Momoko —Kaoru rodó los ojos y miró a la pelirroja como si estuviese loca— Hubieses visto mejor cómo estaba Momoko, toda demente allí gritando. Un caos.

—Claro, como yo fui la loca que se subió a la banca a gritar toda maniática para alentar al tipo que dice odiar...

Kaoru se atragantó con el pedazo de albóndiga que estaba comiendo y se llevó una mano al pecho, poniendo cara de horror, provocando que Miyako riera por su reacción y que también la mirara un poco incrédula.

—¿Estabas alentando a...?

—¡No... Ag... No lo digas! —le dio un gran sorbo a su refresco y tomó una gran bocanada de aire— Olvídate de eso, Momoko, y tú, rubia, olvídate de que lo escuchaste, olviden todo, ¿de acuerdo?

—¿Realmente alentaste a Butch? ¿Al nombrado Salvaje por ti? —Miyako soltó una risotada impropia de ella, acompañada de Momoko— ¿Al que dices odiar?

Kaoru miró al cielo y cerró los ojos, se tapó el rostro con las manos y comenzó a sacudir la cabeza; quería morir en aquel momento, y de paso matar a esas dos, pero matarse ella sobre todo por no haber pensado bien lo que había hecho en aquellos instantes, y solo haberse dejado llevar por el calor del momento. Sus dos mejores amigas se reirían de por vida de ella.

—¡Me había comenzado a sentir mal, ¿vale?! —les dijo, avergonzada— Todos los estaban apoyando y... ¡No lo sé! Sentí que también debía apoyar al equipo, aunque fuese en los últimos segundos.

—¿Aunque fuese Butch? —repitió la rubia, sorprendida— Debiste haberte sentido bastante mal, eh.

—¡Agg, ya cállense, solo olvídenlo!

La rubia y la pelirroja comenzaron a reír aún más, mientras que Kaoru se arrepentía enormemente.

* * *

El timbre que anunciaba que las clases se acababan ya había sonado, y él, que llevaba un tiempo buscándola por los pasillos de la escuela, la vio por fin saliendo del salón de Literatura cargando con un montón de hojas y con sus coletas de siempre un poco caídas. Sintiéndose un poco nervioso sin saber por qué, formó una sonrisa y se acercó a la muchacha, que caminaba con paso recto en el pasillo, tratando de no chocar con nadie en el camino mientras leía las hojas que tenía en las manos.

—¿Por qué siempre que me encuentro contigo estás cargando un montón de hojas, rubia?

Miyako dio un respingo y se detuvo cuando Boomer apareció a su lado sin previo aviso. Casi había hecho que le diera un infarto.

—No hagas eso —le dijo, y continuó caminando con Boomer a su lado— Me has dado un susto.

—Perdona, creo que no debo aparecer de la nada —sonrió un poco avergonzado, y cuando recordó la última vez que vio a la rubia, se avergonzó aún más— Oye, sobre lo del otro día...

—¿El otro día?

—Yo... Bueno, soy un poco idiota, ¿vale? Y... Y, era una apuesta, ¿de acuerdo? Yo por lo general soy muy serio y nunca hago esas cosas con las pelotas, yo solo bromeaba...

La rubia de coletas lo miró pestañeando, sin recordar realmente de lo que hablaba el rubio.

—Lo siento, Boomer, pero aún no sé de qué hablas.

—¿No? —su cara se iluminó de repente— ¡Ah, eso es fantástico! Ag, d-digo...

—Mira, tengo que irme ahora mismo, ¿hablamos mañana, sí?

—¿Qué? ¡No! O sea, ¡sí! ¡Ah, quiero decir no! Dios, espera un poco, necesito hablar contigo.

Miyako se le quedó mirando un poco sorprendida mientras se detenía para mirarlo un tanto extrañada.

—¿Hablar sobre qué?

—Es sobre —el rubio se pasó una mano por el cabello— tu amiga pelirroja, ¿Momoko, no?

Esa vez, Miyako se sintió aún más sorprendida, e incluso se permitió elevar ambas cejas.

—¿A ti te intere...?

Boomer captó lo que quería decir la rubia antes de que ella terminara la frase y casi se atora con su propia saliva.

—¡No, no es eso! —se apresuró a aclarar, alarmado— O sea, no digo que sea fea, es linda y todo p-pero no es mi tipo, las de mis tipo son más como... —le envió una mirada significativa a la de coletas, que siguió mirándolo sin entender—. Bueno, eso no importa. La cosa es que estoy haciéndole un favor a un amigo.

—¿Y ese favor tiene que ver —entrecerró un poco los ojos— con Momoko?

—Bueno, sí. Y él quiere saber cosas acerca de ella porque, ya sabes, el amor, las hormonas, lo que sea.

—¿Qué amigo?

—¿Eh? Secreto.

—¿Secreto? —cuestionó la rubia, aún más desconfiada— ¿Quieres que te diga cosas acerca de mi mejor amiga para que tú se las digas a un tipo "secreto"?

—Cuando lo dices así suena muy malo.

—Es que lo es —dijo, y lo miró con decisión— Lo siento, pero no. Es como si enviara a Momoko a la boca de el lobo.

La Gotokuji volteó el rostro hacia adelante y siguió caminando, dejando a Boomer atrás. A los segundos, el muchacho volvió a estar a su lado con el ceño un tanto fruncido.

—Mi amigo no es ningún lobo —le recriminó un poco molesto— Él es una buena persona, y arriesgándome a sonar como si yo fuese gay, en mi opinión, él es muy guapo.

—¿Quién es?

Boomer se llevó las manos a la cabeza, exasperado.

—Rubia, no puedo decírtelo.

—Entonces yo tampoco puedo decirte nada sobre Momoko —le dijo de forma cortante— Y si a tu amigo le interesa Momoko, él solo debería acercarse a ella. Momoko es muy simpática, nunca le diría algo malo a alguien que tiene sentimientos por ella, debería simplemente...

—Vale, ya entendí —dio un resoplido y miró de reojo a la rubia, que tenía el ceño ligeramente fruncido— No te enfades, es solo que mi amigo no sabe cómo acercarse a ella. Bueno, se ha acercado a ella, sí, pero a lo que me refiero es que no sabe sobre qué cosas hablarle, ¿entiendes?

—No me enfado y, sí, sí entiendo, pero de todas formas yo al menos debería saber de quién se trata.

—Miyako, ¡es secreto!

—Entonces todo lo de Momoko también será secreto —evitó mirarlo, porque de repente sintió que andaba muy valiente diciendo cosas, pero la valentía ya se le había esfumado— C-como sea, realmente me tengo que ir. Adiós.

Boomer se quedó a mitad del pasillo y la miró doblar en la esquina con paso rápido, aún cargando con todo el montón de hojas. Dio un suspiro y se encogió de hombros; que conste que él lo había intentado.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:** **D! PowerPuff Girls Z y sus personajes no son de mi pertenencia.**

 **Nota de Autora** **: ¡Hola, lectores! Primero que nada, sé que me demoré bastante en actualizar, y al igual que en el chapter anterior, la excusa es la misma; ¡La escuela! Sí, mendiga escuela, pero al menos ya estoy apunto de salir de vacaciones, así que sí, estoy muy feliz, y por eso quise subir este capítulo, que la verdad ya lo tenía hecho hace tiempo, solo faltaba corregir un par de cosillas.**

 **¡Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 10.**

Apoyó la espalda en el respaldo de su silla y subió los pies a la mesa, dando un bostezo de paso. A su lado, un muchacho pelirrojo se acomodaba una gorra roja de manera de que no le molestase cuando apoyara la cabeza en su banco para poder echarse una siesta, mientras que un rubio adolescente, que estaba sentado delante de ellos, pero con la silla vuelta hacia ambos chicos, se apoyaba en el banco con expresión un tanto alegre.

—Es la segunda vez en esta semana que Miss Keane se ausenta —les dijo el chico rubio a los otros dos— Ojalá siga así, ella me cae muy bien y todo, pero su clase me aburre.

—Es cierto —dijo Butch entremedio de otro bostezo y observando al rubio—Boomer, ¿hoy no has traído tu desayuno a la escuela? Muero de hambre.

—Ya me lo comí.

Butch dio un resoplido y se sobó el estomago, que le gruñía un poco. Aquella mañana su madre se había ido de viaje sin avisarle, y solo había dejado dinero para que él comprase la comida, y ya iba demasiado tarde a la escuela como para comprar algo, y ni en el refrigerador de su casa y ni en ninguna parte había comida. Lo único que encontró fue mayonesa, y prefería no desayunar nada a tener que comer mayonesa.

Mientras su estomago gruñía cada vez más, Brick, que estaba a su lado, se había comenzado a remover un poco en su asiento, y sin siquiera levantar la cabeza de su banco, le lanzó al moreno una barra de cereal.

—Es lo único que tengo —le dijo sin mirarlo—, pero supongo que te salvará de morir antes del primer descanso.

—Oh, por cosas como éstas te amo, Brick —abrazó la barra de cereal y oyó la risa del rubio— ¿Te ríes para disimular que estás celoso? Porque no tienes por qué estarlo, ya sabes que también te amo. Hay Butch para todos, aunque tendría que decir que mis preferencias son las chicas, no los idiotas como ustedes...

—Ya cállate, Butch —Boomer se siguió riendo y miró de repente a la ventana, volvió a mirar al moreno y de nuevo volvió a la vista a la ventana, sorprendido— ¡La clase de Miyako está teniendo clase de Gimnasia en el patio! Oh, Dios, Miyako se ve tan linda allí sentada sin hacer nada...

Butch dejó la barra de cereal a medio camino hacia su boca y bajó los pies de la mesa sin darse cuenta en cuanto unió los puntos: Clase de Gimnasia en el patio-Clase de Miyako-Miyako compañera y amiga de Kaoru-Kaoru.

Pegó la cara a la ventana, sin tener idea de por qué deseaba ver a ese demonio, y buscó con la mirada a la chica de cabello negro; estaba parada en el punto de partida de la pista para correr, conversando de forma animada con un chico más alto que ella. Frunció un poco el ceño y miró a Boomer, que estaba a su lado con la cara pegada al vidrio al igual que había estado haciendo él.

—¿Conoces a ese tipo?

—¿Qué tipo? —preguntó de vuelta el rubio, que miraba embobado a la rubia que se mantenía sentada en las gradas— No veo ningún tipo.

—No seas retrasado, Boomer —le pegó un zape, provocando que el de ojos azules se golpeara la nariz con el vidrio— Hablo del que está junto a la demonio.

—Maldito cretino, me he golpeado la nariz —se sobó la parte adolorida y buscó a Kaoru con la mirada— Ah, sí, lo conozco.

—¿Y me dirás quién es o qué?

—¿Para qué quieres saber? —lo miró con una ceja alzada mientras aún mantenía su mano en su nariz— No creo que ahora quieras hacerle la vida imposible a Kaoru ahuyentando a los chicos que se le acerquen. Aunque eso es muy tú, la verdad.

—¿Qué clase de imagen tienes de mí? —le recriminó con molestia— Bueno, da igual. ¿Quién es?

—Es el capitán del equipo de Soccer —le dijo— No sé su nombre de pila, pero creo que su apellido es algo como Shimura...

Butch no respondió y solo asintió con la cabeza. Siguió mirando en dirección a Kaoru, a la cual más chicos se le habían acercado a hablarle y ella como si nada continuaba charlando muy feliz de la vida. Sus dientes chocaron un poco, y se preguntó a sí mismo por qué ella poco y más y se moría del horror cuando él se acercaba pero, al parecer, si eran otros chicos le daba igual, e incluso parecía ser agradable para ella hablar con ellos.

—¿Qué demonios están haciendo ustedes dos pegados a la ventana?

Bueno, sí estaba la posibilidad de que fuesen sus amigos, porque ella no se veía como una chica que le coqueteara a cualquiera, y mirándola en aquellos momentos, él diría que se veía igual a como se mostraba cuando hablaba con sus mejores amigas, la pelirroja y la rubia. Pero aún así, el sentimiento que se retorcía en su interior no desaparecía. Se preguntó vagamente qué sería, ¿envidia? ¿Celos? ¿Le dolía la barriga? Creía que la opción más normal y obvia era el dolor de barriga, aunque tal vez sí sentía un poco de envidia de esos chicos, porque él quería acercarse a ella también, aunque solo un poco. Muy poco.

—Ehh —Brick se hizo un espacio a la fuerza entre Butch y Boomer para poder también mirar lo que ellos miraban—, ¿es esa la clase de Momoko? Oh, sí, es su clase, y allí está ella, qué... Ah, se acaba de caer. En serio, esa chica tiene muy mala suerte.

Butch miró hacia donde estaba la pelirroja y, efectivamente, la chica estaba en el suelo observándose la rodilla con cara de estar apunto de llorar. Butch miró a Brick, que a su lado, no dejaba de ver a Momoko con una expresión que hizo que el pelinegro sonriera de medio lado.

—Qué expresión tan curiosa, eh, pelirrojo.

El susodicho pestañeó en su dirección y lo miró desconcertado.

—¿Cómo?

—Nada, olvídalo.

Butch dejó de observar por la ventana y subió los pies nuevamente a la mesa. Estaba pensando si decidirse entre tomar una siesta o comenzar a tirarle bolitas de papeles a los demás, cuando alguien golpeó la puerta del salón en el que estaban. El nuevo profesor sustituto, que solo se mantenía sentado en su escritorio sin hacer nada, se levantó a abrir la puerta y habló un poco con la persona que estaba del otro lado. A los minutos, cerró la puerta mientras que leía una pequeña nota amarilla que tenía en las manos, y se volteó hacia la clase, que charlaba sin parar.

—¿Brick Usami? —pronunció las palabras en voz alta, algo dudoso— ¿Está aquí Brick Usami?

Butch volteó la cabeza hacia Brick, que seguía mirando por la ventana con Boomer a su lado susurrando en voz baja y al ver que ni reaccionaba al llamado de su propio nombre, decidió darle un empujón. El pelirrojo se volteó hacia él con expresión molesta.

—¿Por qué me empujas, estúpido?

Butch no dijo nada y solo apuntó con la cabeza hacia adelante. Brick lo miró con cara de malos amigos y se dio vuelta hacia adelante para mirar a qué se refería el moreno, y vio al maestro sustituto mirando confundido a su alrededor, hasta que vio al pelirrojo.

—¿Tú eres Brick Usami, no? ¿El capitán del equipo de Baloncesto?

Brick asintió con la cabeza, un poco desconcertado.

—El director quiere hablar contigo —le informó, leyendo la nota que tenía en las manos— Quiere que vayas ahora.

El pelirrojo de gorra roja parpadeó y miró a sus dos mejores amigos, como pidiendo una explicación, a lo que ambos se encogieron de hombros sin tener idea.

* * *

Flexionó las rodillas hacia su cuerpo y las abrazó, sintiendo un poco de frío. Era consciente de que seguramente estaría poniendo una cara de tristeza enorme en aquellos momentos, pero sentía como si no pudiese poner una expresión diferente, porque la verdad sí estaba bastante triste y también muy decepcionada de sí misma Mientras suspiraba, la pelirroja que estaba a su lado soplándose la rodilla derecha, en donde había un pequeño rasguño, la observó durante unos segundos antes de hablar.

—Ellos se lo pierden, Miyako.

Asintió con la cabeza, para nada convencida.

—Hablo en serio —le dijo nuevamente la pelirroja—, eres la mejor bailarina de Ballet que he visto en mi vida, y te prometo que ellos tarde o temprano se arrepentirán por no aceptarte en la Academia.

—Momoko, que yo sepa no has visto a muchas bailarinas de Ballet en tu vida.

La pelirroja de lazo rojo sonrió al escuchar la pequeña risa que soltó la rubia. Se acercó un poco a Miyako y le pasó un brazo por los hombros para poder abrazarla.

—Puede que tengas razón —admitió—, pero realmente pienso que eres muy buena. Te he visto bailar desde que somos pequeñas, y puedo jurar que cada vez me maravillo más cuando te veo.

Miyako le sonrió y apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de la pelirroja, mientras que pensaba que deseaba levantarse de las gradas e irse pronto a su casa, y tal vez charlar un rato con su abuela, que siempre hallaba la forma de subirle el animo, o quizás ir a pasear al centro comercial para ir a la tienda de mascotas y maravillarse con los cachorritos y gatitos que habían en ese lugar, y comprar un montón de revistas de moda de esas que tanto le gustaban...

—Escucha, Miyako —Momoko habló con voz animada—, sé cuánto querías entrar a esa Academia, pero debes saber que todo en esta vida pasa por algo, tal vez más adelante logres entrar a una Academia de Baile mucho mejor que esa, y serás una mejor bailarina de lo que ya eres ahora, te lo prometo.

—Eres muy linda, Momoko —la rubia sonrió un poco—, pero yo no quiero entrar a otra Academia, realmente quería entrar a la de la Srt. Molyneux.

Momoko ladeó la cabeza con expresión curiosa.

—¿Qué tiene de especial esa Academia?

—Además de que es muy buena —dijo entre medio de un nuevo suspiro—, es porque fue allí donde mi madre aprendió a bailar antes de... bueno, ya sabes, morir... Fue allí donde le enseñaron tan bien como para ganar todos esos trofeos y medallas, aunque eso no me importa mucho, yo solo quería...

—Seguir sus pasos —terminó la frase la chica del lazo rojo— o seguir sus sueños.

—Exacto —la rubia asintió con desgano—, y ahora que no me han aceptado, no sé qué haré.

Momoko miró hacia abajo, entristecida, recordando la mañana en la que Miyako no había llegado a la escuela, hace seis años, cuando Momoko, Kaoru y Miyako solo tenían doce años, cuando aún ni siquiera eran adolescentes, y cuando, más a la tarde de aquel mismo día, cuando la pelirroja y la morena habían ido a visitarla, Miyako había salido llorando de su casa, diciendo entre pausas que su madre había tenido un accidente automovilístico y que en aquellos instantes estaba en el hospital. Momoko aún recordaba la tristeza que había sentido en aquel momento, y más cuando, más tarde de aquel mismo día, se enteró de que la señora Gotokuji no había logrado sobrevivir. También recordaba el sentimiento angustioso de no tener idea qué hacer y el de cómo ayudar a Miyako a afrontar aquella situación... Aún recordaba lo inútil que se había vuelto para una de sus mejores amigas.

—Seguir practicando —le dijo con determinación—, seguir practicando hasta que seas la mejor, y postular otra vez el año entrante, pero por el momento, no te desanimes, realmente dudo que tu madre quisiera verte así. Ya sabes cómo era ella, siempre amaba hacer sonreír a las personas, a ti sobre todo, y siempre estaba apoyándote, así que no olvides nada de eso, y tampoco olvides que ella no estaría decepcionada de ti por no haber entrado, sino que estaría realmente contenta porque lo has intentado con todas tus fuerzas, y te diría que tienes que seguir adelante, que no entrar a una Academia no es el fin del mundo, que aún puedes seguir intentándolo...

Miyako se le quedó mirando, sintiendo como sus ojos se aguaban con rapidez. Pestañeó para espantar las ganas de llorar y, mirando a la pelirroja, sonrió con una gran sonrisa verdadera, y abrazó a la chica de cabello rojizo con fuerza, y antes de que abriera la boca para decir algunas palabras de agradecimiento, a ambas algo les golpeó en la cabeza. Miyako y Momoko se separaron y miraron a Kaoru, que parada en frente de ellas, sostenía un montón de dulces en las manos.

—Miren lo que le he quitado al idiota ese de Shimura —les dijo sonriente— Los tenía dentro de su mochila, y pensaba comérselos todos él solito, menos mal que yo... ¿Por qué parece que están protagonizando una película de drama? ¿De qué me he perdido?

—No es nada —Miyako sonrió y cogió uno de los dulces que habían caído en sus manos luego de que rebotaran en su cabeza— ¡Ah, son de limón, perfecto!

—Ya sabía que eran tus favoritos —Kaoru sonrió orgullosa y miró de repente a Momoko, que estaba apunto de echarse un puñado de dulces a la boca— ¡Eh, Akatsutsumi, no te los comas todos!

—¿Eh? ¿Qué dices?

—Dámelos —le quitó la mitad de los dulces a la pelirroja, que hizo un puchero— Son para Miyako, ¿vale? Tú no eres la que está triste, así que no pongas esa cara, además te la pasas comiendo dulces todo el día, deberías agradecerme por estar salvándote la vida.

—¡Oh, no es justo!

* * *

Salió de los vestidores de chicas y fue caminando entre los pasillos hasta llegar al Gimnasio, en donde ya la mayoría de los jugadores estaba con su uniforme de Baloncesto puesto, hasta que se detuvo a mitad de camino sin prestar atención a Mitch y a Mike, que se le habían acercado nada más había dado un pie fuera de los vestidores. Miró hacia todas las direcciones con expresión confusa, pasando desde Boomer, que hacía rebotar un balón, hasta detenerse en Butch, que le sacaba la lengua de forma burlesca. Ignorando aquello, se volteó de nuevo hacia los dos chicos que estaban a su lado.

—¿Dónde está Brick?

Mitch detuvo su relato un poco decepcionado y comenzó a mirar hacia todos antes de encogerse de hombros en dirección a Kaoru.

—No lo sé —le dijo el castaño— Butch y Boomer deben saber.

Asintiendo con la cabeza, se alejó de ambos castaños y caminó hasta el chico rubio que ahora hacía girar el balón de baloncesto en su dedo índice, parado en medio del Gimnasio.

—Oye, Boomer.

—¿Ah? —Boomer la miró distraído y sonrió de repente— ¡Mira lo que he aprendido, Kaoru!

—Oh, ¡eso es genial! Oye, quería saber...

—¿No crees que este nuevo truco me hace lucir más sexy? —puso una cara de descerebrado mientras sacaba la lengua y hacía una posea extraña, aún haciendo girar el balón en la punta de su dedo.

—Supongo —Kaoru soltó una carcajada al verlo hacer nuevas muecas, pero se obligó a dejar de reír—, pero oye...

—Pero en serio —Boomer de pronto se puso serio y puso el balón por debajo de su antebrazo—, ¿crees que me veo más cool? Estaba pensando en pasearme por toda la escuela así.

—¿Pasearte así por toda la escuela con esa cara de retraso mental? Boomer, no creo que sea buena idea.

—Agh, no así, me refería al truco.

—¿Y con qué propósito?

Boomer, que había vuelto a dar vueltas a el balón de Baloncesto en su dedo índice, sonrió un poco y se pasó la mano libre por la nuca, sacudiéndose el cabello rubio de paso, y dejándolo más desordenado de lo que comúnmente lo llevaba. Kaoru lo vio tartamudear un par de veces con la idea de decir algo, por lo que alzó una ceja ante aquella acción, divertida.

—¿A quién quieres impresionar, rubio?

—No puedo decírtelo, te reirás de mí.

Kaoru puso los ojos en blanco mientras le hacía un gesto desinteresado con la mano, desechando esa posibilidad al instante.

—No lo haré —le prometió al no verlo tan seguro— ¿Es alguna tipa del Club de Teatro? He visto que varios van colados por ellas, aunque en mi opinión, no son más que maquillaje barato...

—¿Eh? Ellas no me agradan, creen que porque tengo esta cara —se apuntó el rostro mientras hacia una mueca—, soy alguna clase de estadounidense, y todas comienzan a hablarme en inglés cuando me ven. Es fastidioso.

—No sé si eso es gracioso o molesto —frunció los labios, sintiéndose en parte divertida— Bueno, si no es alguna de ellas, ¿quién? ¿No será un chico, Boomer? Tengo que admitir que cuando te conocí creí que bateabas para el otro lado.

—¡Nada de eso! No tengo nada en contra de la homosexualidad, pero me gustan las chicas, ¿de acuerdo? —miró con los ojos entrecerrados a la morena, que se carcajeaba— Mira, te diré a quién quiero impresionar, pero no puedes ir con el chisme a ninguna persona, ¿está bien?

—No soy ninguna chismosa, así que ya dilo.

—Júralo.

—Lo juro.

Boomer cogió aire y miró a la chica, que esperaba en frente suyo con cara de impaciente y con la palma levantada, en señal de que lo prometía. Mirando un poco más atrás de ella, pudo ver a Butch a cierta distancia, mirándolo con los ojos entrecerrados, como si tratase de leerle los labios para saber qué hablaban. Soltó una risa y volvió la mirada a Kaoru, que ya se veía exasperada.

—¿Me piensas decir o no?

—Ah, sí —se pasó nuevamente la mano por el cabello, nervioso—. ¿Tú si conoces a... ya sabes... a esa rubia que... bueno...

—¿Rubia? ¿Qué rubia?

—A tu amiga, ella... —la muchacha lo miró sin entender, Boomer resopló—... ¡A tu amiga, Kaoru! ¡Miyako, la rubia de coletas! ¡Miyako Gotokuji!

—¡¿Qué?! —Kaoru abrió la boca exageradamente y se llevó las manos a la boca, sorprendida— ¡¿Qué... Miyako?! ¡Eso es...! Espera, eso significa que... ¡Dios, qué idiota, cómo no me di cuenta antes, es tan obvio ahora que lo dices! ¡A ti te gusta Miyako, Boomer!

La cara antes clara de Boomer se volvió roja de repente, mientras que trataba de hacer callar a Kaoru, que parecía debatirse en voz alta sobre si seguir diciendo que era obvio que a él le gustase Miayko o decir que era absolutamente genial que a él le gustase Miyako.

—¡No m-me gusta!

—¡Te gusta! —se carcajeó un poco más, aún sorprendida, a la vez que un par de recuerdos pasaban fugazmente por su cabeza— Oh Dios, y pensar que Miyako te tiene miedo, ¡Ay, pobre de ti!

—¿Qué me tiene miedo? —repitió, repentinamente desanimado, aunque aún con un sonrojo visible en las mejillas— ¿Por... Por qué?

—Oh, santa mierda —se golpeó la frente con la palma y negó con la cabeza— Olvida eso, Boomer. Como sea, ¿realmente te gusta ella? O sea, Miyako es muy tierna y todo, pero, ¿en serio te gusta?

—Ah, b-bueno... supongo —le dijo avergonzado, a lo que Kaoru arqueó una ceja de manera desconfiada— Vale, sí, me gusta de verdad.

—Perfecto —aplaudió un poco y al darse cuenta de lo que hacía, dejó de hacerlo para mirar con determinación al rubio— Escucha, Boomer, Miyako solo ha tenido un novio en sus diecisiete años de santa vida, y ese novio era una mierda. Ya ni decimos su nombre, en serio. Y pienso que es tiempo que vaya conociendo a otros chicos, y, ¡Bam! Apareces tú en el momento correcto.

—¿Eh? ¿Qué es lo que... quieres decir?

—Que no le diré sobre que te gusta, sino que te ayudaré a conquistarla —sonrió como si acabase de plantarse una meta muy importante— ¡Cuenta conmigo, rubio!

—¿En serio? —Boomer abrió muchos los ojos, incrédulo de lo que oía, a la vez que Kaoru asentía enérgicamente con la cabeza— ¡Muchas gracias!

Siguieron hablando de forma animada, con Boomer mirando divertido de vez en cuando a Butch, que aún se mantenía a cierta distancia con cara de pocos amigos. El de ojos azules ya estaba casi escuchando las groserías que el moreno debía de estar soltando en su cabeza en su dirección, seguramente diciéndose a sí mismo en silencio algo en plan "Te maldigo, Boomer", y él, Boomer, también se preguntaba en silencio cómo es que Kaoru no notaba la mirada demoníaca que tenía tras de sí.

Un pelirrojo de gorra roja entró al Gimnasio con paso decidido y con expresión alegre. Al verlo, los chicos que estaban sentados en las gradas charlando se acercaron a él entusiasmados de al fin poder comenzar con las prácticas de Baloncesto.

—¡Jaguares, tengo un importante anuncio!

Todos se reunieron alrededor de Brick, que ya había llegado al centro del Gimnasio, aún más entusiasmados que antes, pero también curiosos por saber.

—Brick, ¿por qué llegas tan tarde? —le preguntó Kaoru algo extrañada— Generalmente es...

—¡Anda, niña, ponle una cara enojada con marcador permanente y rojo! —exclamó interrumpiéndola Butch, que había llegado al lado del pelirrojo hace algunos segundos, y que parecía ansioso por comenzar a discutir— Todos tienen que cumplir las reglas, ¿no?

—Cállate, idiota —Brick juntó las cejas y al segundo, sonrió— Bueno, he llegado tarde porque estaba en una junta con el Director, firmando algunos papeles y planeando una que otra cosa...

—¿Qué cosas? —preguntó intrigado Ken, junto a un Mike cada vez más entusiasmado.

—Esto es algo nuevo que está haciendo el Grupo Akashi, ya saben, los que se encargan del Campeonato de Baloncesto —les explicó, recibiendo asentimientos de cabeza por parte de los demás— Ellos han estado planeando varias cosas, entre ellas, algo para los equipos que han ganado en los juegos de este mes, los cuales han sido cuatro equipos hasta el momento, nosotros, el equipo Fénix, el equipo Ibuki y el equipo Naoki. En resumen, nos darán un pequeño premio por ser los tres primeros equipos ganadores del Campeonato, antes de que comiencen...

Todos abrieron las bocas, sorprendidos, y a los segundos, comenzaron a hablar entre sí de forma entusiasta.

—¿Cuál premio, Brick? —preguntó Mitch, emocionado— Tiene que ser algo genial, algo como chicas...

—¡Ojalá sea alguna comida especial! —comentó Yuuto, un muchacho castaño y de pecas repartidas al rededor de la nariz— ¡O un banquete!

—Espero que sean balones nuevos —opinó Boomer con tono preocupado—, a los de aquí ya les hace falta un poco de aire...

—Eso es cierto, pero no es ese el premio —Brick negó con la cabeza y sonrió ampliamente— ¡El premio es que el Grupo Akashi ha invitado a nuestro equipo a ir por tres días y dos noches a ir de campamento por haber ganado el partido contra los Tiburones! ¡Así que, dentro de una semana, todos estaremos camino a Hakone!


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer:** **D! PowerPuff Girls Z y sus personajes no son de mi pertenencia.**

 **Nota de Autora** **:** **¡Hola, lectores! ¿Cómo están? ¡Yo muy feliz! ¡Ya estoy oficialmente de vacaciones de verano! Realmente necesitaba un descanso... Bueno, ya que tendré mucho tiempo libre de ahora en adelante, estaré actualizando continuamente, a menos que me dé algún bloqueo mental, y aunque no me ha pasado aún, nunca se sabe D: Sin embargo, ¡disfruten de este capítulo!**

* * *

 **Chapter 11.**

Le dio una última mascada a su manzana verde y la lanzó al basurero mientras sopesaba la situación. Kaoru estaba a unos tres metros de distancia de él, sentada en una mesa redonda de la Cafetería de la Escuela, junto a sus dos amigas, las tres comiendo plácidamente. Mientras esperaba, vio que las tres dejaban sus tenedores casi al mismo tiempo sobre la mesa para ponerse a charlar, y también como nuevamente al mismo tiempo cogían de vuelta los cubiertos.

¿Qué demonios pasaba con todas las chicas?

Mientras refunfuñaba en silencio, a su lado, Boomer y Brick escribían rápidamente sobre un pequeño bloc de notas cada tantos minutos, hablando entre cuchicheos y asintiendo emocionados con la cabeza.

—Buena idea, hay que anotarlo, cierto.

Butch frunció el ceño y se volteó hacia sus dos mejores amigos para ver qué hacían esos dos tan animados y para también decirles que se callaran.

— ¿Qué escriben ahí, par de bobalicones?

Brick alzó la mirada, sin embargo, Boomer no se molestó en mirarlo y continuó escribiendo.

—Estamos planeando el itinerario para el Campamento de Baloncesto —le respondió, como si de un niño entusiasmado se tratase— Ya tenemos listo el primer día, y...

— ¿Planeando el itinerario? —cuestionó incrédulo— Pero si el Campamento de Baloncesto es dentro de una semana.

—Ya, pero mejor hacerlo con tiempo —respondió esta vez el rubio, que luego se dirigió a Brick—, ¿crees que nos darán de comer? Porque la verdad no soy muy bueno cocinando, se me quema hasta el agua, sabes.

—Boomer, es obvio que nos darán de comer. Ni que nos fuesen a matar de hambre.

—Ya sé, Brick, pero me refiero a que si tenemos que prepararlo nosotros o no.

—Mmh, no lo sé —se llevó una mano a la barbilla, pensativo— Mejor anótalo en la sección "Dudas" y luego le preguntamos al Director.

—Ah, sí, sí.

Butch puso los ojos en blanco y volvió su mirada verde oscura hacia la mesa a la que estaba mirando anteriormente; Kaoru bebía de una soda de cola mientras que Miyako trataba de cogerle el cabello, con la pelinegra pegándole uno que otro manotazo para que la dejara tranquila. Butch rió entre dientes cuando la chica dejó de beber de su soda para reclamarle a la rubia que la dejase en paz. Dejó de reír poco a poco, pero manteniendo una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro al mirarla, sonrisa que se borró con rapidez cuando sus ojos hicieron conexión con los de ella.

— ¿Qué mira ese salvaje? —siseó de forma malhumorada.

Miyako y Momoko alzaron la mirada ante lo dicho anteriormente por Kaoru, ambas desconcertadas.

— ¿Ah? ¿Qué dijiste?

—Oh, perdón —Kaoru sacudió la cabeza con rapidez— Como sea, ¿de qué les estaba hablando? Ya lo olvidé.

—Del Campamento —le recordó Momoko, sonriente— Yo en serio no entiendo cómo es que no estás emocionada.

—Es que no me emociona —replicó poniendo una expresión aburrida— Es más, creo que ni siquiera iré.

— ¿Cómo que no irás? —inquirió bruscamente la pelirroja— ¡Tienes que ir, eres la Manager! ¡Además, desperdiciar una oportunidad de estar tres días con un montón de chicos guapos! ¡Y con Brick!

—Momoko, a no todas les importa los chicos guapos —habló Miyako con voz tranquila—, además, tal vez Kaoru aún no se siente demasiado cómoda con ellos, apenas lleva un par de semanas...

—Nada de eso —Kaoru picó su flan con molestia—, me llevo muy bien con todos, es solo que...

—Ah, ya sé —la pelirroja sonrió con picardía mientras toqueteaba con el tenedor la mejilla de Kaoru—, temes que si pasas mucho tiempo con Butch, no logres soportar más la tentación y te lances a él, ¿es así, no?

—Sí, y tú no eres una nerd adicta a los dulces —puso los ojos en blanco y apartó el tenedor con el que Momoko la molestaba— Bueno, ya da igual.

Momoko, sentada a su lado, hizo un puchero de manera infantil.

—Eres una malagradecida, Kaoru —le dijo con voz de niña, a lo que recibió un alzamiento de ceja de parte de la susodicha— Si yo fuese tú, iría sin dudarlo.

—Pues ve, tonta.

—No me llames tonta —le regañó y luego resopló— Y sabes bien que iría, pero yo no soy nada del Club de Baloncesto.

—Pero si eres animadora, Momoko —puntualizó Miyako, que acaba de echarse un pedazo de patata a la boca—, tal vez sí puedas ir.

—Animadora del equipo de Fútbol Americano —la corrigió la pelirroja con amargura— ¡Ugh, y todo por culpa de Natsuki y su belleza! Sino me atrajera su rostro de Dios Griego, yo nunca hubiese querido ser animadora del equipo de esos idiotas, sería animadora de los Jaguares, y de Brick...

—Los Jaguares no tienen animadoras —le informó Kaoru, riendo— así que ni queriendo hubieras podido ser una.

— ¡Maldita vida! —exclamó Momoko, y se volteó hacia Kaoru con los ojos muy abiertos— ¡Déjame ser Manager contigo!

—Como quieras, aunque solo si el equipo y el Director te acepta.

— ¡Ah, v-vale, entonces...! Dios, sabes que eso nunca pasará —soltó un suspiro y dejó caer su cabeza sobre la mesa en la que comían— Cuatro días junto a Brick... Suena como el paraíso.

—Tres, Momoko.

—Como sea, es con Brick.

Kaoru frunció un poco el ceño de forma pensativa mientras observaba a Momoko comer desganadamente de su puré de papa. Su mente comenzó a procesar lo del viaje, y de que en realidad ella si tuviera ganas de ir, aunque el hecho de saber que por las noches y partes del día quedaría sola y aburrida le quitaba las ganas. Miró nuevamente a Momoko, que seguía comiendo con desanimo, y sonrió un poco. La idea de ir con Momoko y con hasta Miyako, resultaba por donde lo mirase divertido.

—Chicas —las llamó, a lo que sus dos amigas la miraron curiosas—, tengo una idea.

* * *

Se sentó sobre el piso del Gimnasio, dando pequeños botes con un balón de baloncesto, y viendo como Brick y Boomer abrían las puertas del Gimnasio mientras se despedían de él con ademanes cansados pero alegres. Habían estado jugando por más de una hora, con algunos descansos de algunos pocos minutos de vez en cuando, riendo de las caídas divertidas de algunos de los chicos o celebrando que cada vez jugaban mejor, después de todo, tenían que prepararse para el próximo juego que tendrían los Jaguares luego del viaje que harían, a pesar de aún no saber muy bien contra quién sería. Y realmente a Butch no le importaba, él sabía que el equipo era lo suficientemente bueno para vencer a cualquiera.

Una voz femenina lo sacó de sus pensamientos de victorias y trofeos, y dando un pequeño sobresalto, miró sobre su hombro para ver a Kaoru acercarse a él lentamente.

—No es que me importe, pero siempre te quedas aquí hasta que todos se van.

— ¿Y qué con eso? —le dijo de forma desafiante.

— ¿Acaso no tienes algo más importante que hacer?

—No realmente —se encogió de hombros y se levantó mientras se limpiaba la ropa, la cual ya se había cambiado a su vestimenta casual— Me gusta estar aquí, además así puedo practicar más.

—Ah, ya veo, la obsesión por el baloncesto.

—Pues sí, supongo.

Sonrió de medio lado, con Kaoru negando lentamente la cabeza, divertida, y con él mirándola fijamente. Le costaba admitirlo, pero esa chica que estaba en frente suyo, sonriendo, era de alguna manera atractiva, y sí, era bastante consciente de los comentarios que hacían alguno de los chicos del equipo, principalmente Mitch, que siempre decía que la Manager estaba cada día más buena, y aunque Butch no era para nada ciego y estaba al tanto de que Kaoru sí que estaba más que buena, él estaba comenzando a pensar que no era lo único atractivo en ella, después de todo, Kaoru era todo carácter fuerte y aún así mostraba una sonrisa muy linda cuando algo le causaba gracia, no requería a cosas como mostrar mucha piel solo para conseguir atención, no era para nada como esas chicas que iban detrás de él rogando aunque sea una mirada, ella era esa chica que iba delante de él, caminando de espaldas, diciéndole que era un idiota mientras se reía de él. Kaoru Matsubara era atractiva en muchos sentidos, y también muy diferente a las demás.

— ¿Qué tanto miras, Salvaje? —gruñó de forma brusca— ¿Decepcionado de que no sea una zorra?

—Mmh, nah —se cruzó de brazos y sonrió— Me gusta cómo eres.

Kaoru alzó una ceja, extrañada.

— ¿Qué dices? —inquirió desconfiada— ¿Una nueva táctica para aprovecharte de mí o qué?

—Matsubara, no quiero aprovecharme de ti a cada minuto, supéralo —puso los ojos en blanco mientras sonreía con un poco de burla— Eres bastante engreída, ¿te has dado cuenta?

—No soy engreída —respondió ofendida—, si lo fuese me llamaría Butch.

—Touché.

Butch sonrió un poco más al oír la risa silenciosa que se le escapó a Kaoru, y mientras la observaba, lo asaltó una duda.

—Oye —la llamó luego de un par de segundos—, ¿si vas al Campamento, no?

—Aún no lo sé —se encogió de hombros con desinterés— Tengo que hablar con Brick primero que nada.

— ¿Por qué? —le preguntó con cierto recelo— ¿Acaso...?

—Tengo que preguntarle si... —entrecerró los ojos y dio paso a un sacudimiento de cabeza— Nada, olvídalo.

— ¿Cómo que olví...? Agg, ¿qué tienes que preguntarle?

—No es de tu incumbencia.

—No es de tu incumbencia —la imitó, un tanto fastidiado— Siempre dices eso.

—Bueno, es que eres bastante entrometido.

—Sólo quiero saber qué es lo que tienes que preguntarle a Brick —Kaoru negó con la cabeza y él rodó los ojos— ¿Te das cuenta de que tal vez pueda ayudarte?

Kaoru abrió la boca para decir algo pero la cerró casi al instante, decidiéndose a pensar un poco la oferta recién dada por el muchacho, ya que Butch sí que podía servirle de ayuda, porque no creía que Brick aceptara a la primera lo que tenía que proponer, y si llegaba a suceder eso, sería bueno tener de su parte a uno de los mejores amigos del pelirrojo para convencerlo del todo, además de que Butch parecía ser bastante insistente o eso daba a mostrar la mayoría del tiempo.

—Está bien, te diré solo si me ayudas a convencerlo.

—De acuerdo —asintió con la cabeza, sonriente— Ya, dime.

—Bueno, estaba pensando en preguntarle si puedo llevar a Momoko y a Miyako —le soltó con rapidez—, porque ustedes se irán a jugar baloncesto con los otros equipos que estarán allá, y tendré que quedarme sola, y también en la noche, y la verdad es que yo...

—Comprendo, entonces, ¿tu miedo es dormir sola en la noche?

— ¿Qué? ¡No! Ag, sí, ¡Dios, no!, o sea, sí... ¡No! —sacudió la cabeza y se pasó las manos por la cara— Escucha, estuve investigando un poco, y el lugar donde será el Campamento que organiza el Grupo Akira es realmente antiguo, se dice que antes había un cementerio allí, y la verdad yo también lo creo, el lugar sí se ve un poco escalofriante...

—Kaoru, realmente no te creía tan miedosa —soltó una risa ante el ceño fruncido de la chica— Además, ¿no te has dado cuenta que dicen que en todos los lugares siempre había antes un cementerio? Son solo idioteces para que la gente como tú se asuste.

—Sabía que no tenía que decirte nada —Kaoru lo miró fríamente— Nunca te tomas nada en serio.

Butch soltó una última risa divertida y la sujetó del antebrazo antes de que ella se diera media vuelta para irse del Gimnasio.

—Si tanto miedo te da dormir sola, yo puedo dormir contigo.

Kaoru puso los ojos en blanco mientras que Butch alzaba las cejas repetidamente.

— ¿Acaso eres retrasado? —cuestionó con fastidio y sacudió su brazo para que la soltara— Como sea, veo que no serás de mucha ayuda, así que mejor me voy.

—Oye, ¿qué dices? —le dijo en tono indignado— Claro que te ayudaré, ¡has venido con la persona correcta! Brick no puede negarse a mis peticiones, te lo aseguro.

Kaoru lo miró un poco con desconfianza mientras que Butch le sonreía animado y le volvía a sujetar el antebrazo para que no se fuera de rrepente. Dando un suspiro resignado, entornó los ojos en dirección al chico y asintió con desgano, dándole a entender a Butch que estaba de acuerdo, aunque no le gustase mucho la idea de pasearse por los pasillos con él buscando al pelirrojo.

—Vale, acepto tu ayuda, pero tendremos que buscarlo mañana, ahora tengo que irme a casa.

Butch asintió, extrañamente complacido de poder servirle de ayuda.

* * *

Miyako sonrió un poco mientras apoyaba su mentón en la palma de su mano, que mantenía también apoyado en su banco. Cerca de ella, un par de lápices de colores estaban repartidos por el banco, un cuaderno de arte estaba abierto y mostrando un dibujo a medias de lo que parecía ser un girasol aún sin color. Y observando con interés el girasol descolorido, una chica pelirroja se apoyaba sobre el hombro de Miyako, sonriendo.

—Deberías dedicarte a esto de dibujar —le sugirió maravillada— Realmente amo como dibujas.

Junto a ellas estaba Kaoru, con los pies sobre la mesa y con un cuaderno sobre las piernas, coloreando con un poco de malhumor un ranúnculo que había dibujado. Dejó de pintar y movió un poco su cuello, que le había comenzado a doler por estar tanto tiempo en la misma posición, y decidió escuchar la conversación de sus mejores amigas. Sonriendo un poco entre dientes, estiró su cuello ya no tan adolorido, y miró el dibujo que Momoko había dibujado y que aún no coloreaba.

—Eh, tú también deberías dedicarte al dibujo, Momoko —soltó de manera divertida, entrecerrando los ojos para fingir que observaba de mejor manera el dibujo— Ese pan dulce que tienes ahí está muy bien hecho.

—¿Pan dulce? —repitió Miyako, confusa.

—¡Maldita seas! —exclamó Momoko, mientras ocultaba con sus brazos el cuaderno— ¡No es un pan dulce, es una rosa!

Kaoru abrió los ojos, fingiendo sorpresa, y se llevó una mano a la boca.

—¿Qué? —cuestionó, falsamente incrédula— ¡Oh, Momoko, lo siento!

—Sí, sí, claro —la miró de mala manera y dejó su cuaderno sobre la mesa, suspirando— Ya sé que no sirvo para esto. Aunque no me importa, mi plan de vida no es ser artista ni nada, ¡sino ser una famosa científica!

—¿Científica...?

—¡Y crear los más exquisitos y perfectos caramelos, que no engorden y con sabor que nunca se acabe!

Kaoru pensó en mil y una razones para estar en contra de que Momoko siquiera se acercara a un laboratorio, sabiendo ya su historial de ser bastante torpe con todo lo que requería cuidado, por lo que ella y Miyako, que al parecer había pensando algo parecido, solo optaron por reírse un poco.

—¡No se rían! —les regañó la Akatsutsumi— Esto es serio, tengo mi plan de vida, ¡y también en él estará mi futuro esposo! Que, cómo sabrán, ya no será un dibujante de cómics, sino un famoso jugador de Baloncesto, como Brick.

Miyako dejó de reír poco a poco y cogió uno de los lápices que estaban sueltos para comenzar a colorear, pero cuando estaba apunto de llevar el lápiz a la hoja, pareció recordar algo.

—Oh, Momoko, olvidé decirte...

La pelirroja dejó de imaginar su vida perfecta y volteó el rostro hacia Miyako, alzando ambas cejas con curiosidad.

— ¿El qué?

—La tarde que fui a la Academia a ver si había quedado en ella, antes de salir de la escuela, hablé con Boomer Akimoto —le contó, tratando de repasar la conversación en su mente, ajena a la mirada de sorpresa de Kaoru— Él quería hablar conmigo acerca de...

— ¡¿En serio?! —inquirió asombrada Kaoru, que se había entrometido entre la rubia y la pelirroja— ¡Vaya, vaya! ¿Y qué te dijo? Anda, cuenta, cuenta.

—¿Vaya, va...? —ladeó un poco la cabeza y luego la sacudió— Él quería hablar sobre Momoko.

Kaoru pestañeó un par de veces, igual que Momoko, las cuales se le habían quedado mirando confundidas, cómo si no pudiesen juntar las piezas dentro de su cabeza.

— ¿De Momoko, dices?

—Sí —asintió, extrañada de que Kaoru fuese la que se veía más desconcertada— Bueno, él dijo que un amigo suyo gustaba de ti, Momoko, y pidió información tuya para que a él no se le fuera tan difícil acercarse, y...

Antes de poder continuar narrando lo ocurrido, Momoko soltó todo lo que tenía en las manos y se levantó bruscamente de su asiento junto a la rubia y la pelinegra, mirando a la que contaba el relato como si no pudiese creer lo que ella decía.

— ¡¿Le gusto a un amigo suyo?! —exclamó emocionada, a la vez que abría mucho los ojos— ¡¿A quién, a quién?! ¡¿Es de los Jaguares?! ¡¿Es guapo?! ¡¿Es Brick?! ¡Dime que es Brick!

Miyako sonrió un poco, algo incómoda, y negó con la cabeza.

—No quiso decirme a qué amigo suyo le gustas —le dijo, y la pelirroja bajó un poco lo hombros, decepcionada—, aunque según Boomer, es guapo.

— ¡Ah, entonces debe ser Brick! —aventuró Momoko, repentinamente animada— ¡No hay duda!

— ¿Solo por qué Boomer dijo que era guapo tú sacas por conclusión que es Brick? —cuestionó Kaoru, mientras veía a Momoko asentir con entusiasmo— Vaya, al parecer ni tienes presente que Boomer seguramente tiene más amigos.

—Kaoru tiene razón, Momoko —habló Miyako con voz calmada— Además, Boomer dijo que su amigo tenía dificultades para acercarte a ti, y creo que Brick no parece tenerlas.

Momoko agachó la cabeza y se sentó en su asiento, desanimada. Miyako y Kaoru tenían un poco de razón, Boomer parecía ser de esos chicos que tienen un montón de amigos tan solo por decir "Hola, qué tal", y también estaba eso de que Brick ya se le había acercado antes como si nada y había actuando con total normalidad, sin ponerse nervioso ni nada.

—No te pongas así, Momoko —le consoló la de coletas—, aún ni sabes quién es el chico, quizás al final te guste.

—Eso es imposible —apoyó su rostro en el banco y resopló— A mi solo me gusta Brick…

—Momoko, por favor —Kaoru puso los ojos en blanco mientras acababa de darles los últimos retoques a su dibujo—, Brick solo es un chico más, no te puedes echar a morir por él. Por otro lado, sí existe la posibilidad de que ese chico sea Brick, o...

— ¡Lo sabía!

—... O tal vez no.

— ¡Agh, Dios! —Momoko se llevó las manos a la cara, exasperada— ¿Por qué tengo que estar condenada a vivir trágica mente?

—No exageres —Miyako soltó una leve risita— Tengo una idea, ¿por qué no mejor le preguntas directamente, Momoko?

— ¿Preguntarle directamente? —repitió la susodicha, con los ojos muy abiertos— ¿Quieres que le diga "¡Hola, Brick! De casualidad, ¿no eres tú el chico que está enamorado de mí pero que es muy tímido para decirlo así que envía a su mejor amigo para preguntar cosas acerca de mí? ¡Eso es tan lindo!" o algo así?

—Sí —Kaoru se encogió de hombros, divertida— Te ahorrarías varios problemas.

— ¡Ni de broma!

—Entonces, que se lo pregunte Kaoru, ¿no?

— ¿Eh? —la pelirroja pestañeó, repasando la idea de Miyako en su mente— Esa es... ¡Una buena idea!

—Esperen, ¿qué? —Kaoru hizo una mueca de horror— ¿Están locas? ¡Sería demasiado obvio!

—Bueno, pues pregúntaselo a Butch —sugirió la rubia nuevamente, como si nada— Te llevas muy bien con él, además de que es uno de sus mejores amigos, seguro sabe algo.

—¡Es cierto, Kaoru!

Kaoru negó con la cabeza, mientras que su rostro parecía debatirse entre poner una expresión aún más de horror o una de suma incredibilidad, y es que, lo que acababa de escuchar había sido la más espantosa mentira de su vida, ¿que ella y ese Salvaje se llevaban bien? ¡Sí, claro, y los leones volaban!

—No —dijo Kaoru, decidida—, es un rotundo no.

—Pero ¿por qué? —preguntó Momoko de forma triste— Solo sería preguntarle y ya...

—No —dijo nuevamente— No le preguntaré, hazlo tú.

—¡Ay, por favor!

—No, Momoko. Que lo hagas tú.

— ¡Por favor!

— ¿Qué entiendes tú por no?

— ¡Por favor!

— ¡Que no!


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer:** **D! PowerPuff Girls Z y sus personajes no son de mi pertenencia.**

 **Nota de Autora** **: ¡Hola! Antes que nada, quiero desearles una muy Feliz Navidad a todos los que se pasen por aquí, espero que hayan disfrutado de estos días tan especiales. Yo, por mi parte, les traigo un nuevo capítulo como mi regalo de Navidad para ustedes, espero que les guste. :)**

* * *

 **Chapter 12.**

Dobló la curva que daba al pasillo del Gimnasio y suspiró, a sabiendas de lo metiche que sonaría dentro de unos segundos. A su lado, caminando con paso lento y tranquilo, iba Butch, con las manos dentro de los bolsillos y hablando sobre algo que involucraba a un perro o algo como eso, ya que realmente no le estaba prestando demasiada atención, más bien estaba planeando en su mente alguna táctica para sacar el tema a flote sin que se oyese demasiado obvio, pero aunque hubiese pensando mil maneras de cómo preguntarle, todo se seguía oyendo estúpidamente obvio.

—Bueno, Fluff es un bulldog, pero él es...

— ¿Sabes si Brick tiene a alguien qué le guste?

Lo había soltado de rrepente y sabía que era la peor manera de preguntarlo, e incluso la expresión confusa que le dedicó Butch se lo confirmó, y a pesar de eso, esperó paciente a que Butch dejase de mirarla con aires desconcertados mientras seguían caminando en dirección al Gimnasio, pero no parecía siquiera que hubiese escuchado la pregunta.

— ¿Butch, sabes o no?

Butch pestañeó un par de veces, todavía confundido.

— ¿Por qué... Por qué preguntas? —le preguntó de vuelta, algo aturdido.

—Porque me gusta —dijo de manera sarcástica y rodando los ojos, sin percatarse de que de rrepente Butch se había vuelto algo pálido—, y quiero saber si tengo alguna oportunidad con él.

— ¿En... En serio?

—No —hizo una mueca y se detuvo, ya que Butch también lo había hecho—. Era broma, idiota. Como sea, ¿sabes o no?

Butch se le quedó mirando con expresión ausente, diciéndose así mismo internamente que algo extraño le acababa de suceder; su corazón había dado una sacudida imprevista y bastante extraña, incluso había sentido un leve dolor... ¿Acaso cogería un resfriado pronto? No entendía cómo, se cuidaba lo más posible, tenía que mantenerse en forma para el Baloncesto...

— ¿Qué te pasa? —la voz de Kaoru llegó a sus oídos, y sonaba como si estuviera muy lejos— Pareces enfermo. Hmm, no sabía que los salvajes como tú también se enfermaban. Interesante.

Butch sacudió la cabeza y después le sacó la lengua mientras recuperaba el paso, con Kaoru a su lado.

—Qué graciosa —le dijo molesto— Bueno, respecto a lo de Brick, no lo he visto con ninguna chica últimamente, y tampoco sé si le gusta alguien, pero si preguntas mi opinión creo que...

— ¿Que qué? —repitió, al ver que el moreno se había quedado en silencio mirándola con desconfianza— Ya lo has soltado, termina de decirlo.

—Mmh, la verdad es que pienso que podría estar interesado en tu amiga —le dijo algo receloso— En Momoko. El otro día se había quedado mirándola cuando tu clase estaba teniendo Gimnasia afuera en el patio, aunque no estoy muy seguro.

— ¿De verdad? —inquirió de golpe, algo sorprendida— Entonces...

—Vaya, esto es curioso.

Una voz masculina que sonaba algo impresionada los hizo a los dos detenerse de golpe; Brick los miraba desde las puertas del Gimnasio con un gesto de diversión en la cara mientras avanzaba hacia ellos.

—Creí que no viviría lo suficiente para verlos a ustedes dos charlar como gente civilizada...

—Cierra la boca, Brick —le ordenó Butch, fastidiado, y miró a Kaoru alzando una ceja— ¿Le digo yo o le dices tú?

— ¿Eh? ¿Qué?

—Supongo que yo —dirigió su mirada verde hacia el pelirrojo, que lo miró con curiosidad— Kaoru consideró la posibilidad de no ir al campamento, ¿sabes? Pero, obviamente, ella tiene que ir, es la Manager del equipo, aunque aún así, ella no tiene deseos de ir. Y antes de que preguntes por qué, es porque piensa que estará sola la mayor parte del tiempo y encima le da miedo dormir sola por las noches, y yo le sugerí dormir conmigo, pero es demasiado tímida para aceptar...

— ¡Oye, qué dices, estúpido!

—Sin embargo, ella tiene una idea —continuó hablando, ignorando los reclamos de Kaoru—, y aquí es donde entro yo, pelirrojo. ¿Conoces a sus dos mejores amigas, a que sí? Momoko y Miyako. Bueno, cosa que ella quiere saber si ellas pueden ir con nosotros al campamento, y en mi opinión, creo que es una muy buena idea, porque, bueno, ¿te has fijado en lo idiota que anda Boomer últimamente? A pesar de que siempre ha sido medio lelo... Supongo yo que habrás notado la razón de eso, ¿no? Si no lo notaste, te diré solo dos palabras: Miyako Gotokuji. Sé que sabes perfectamente que el cumpleaños número diecisiete de Boomer está a la vuelta de la esquina, y también sabes que Boomer adora los regalos, ¿y qué mejor regalo que permitir que la rubia vaya a pasar tres días y dos noches a su lado?

—Ah, ¿entonces...?

—Aún no termino —Butch levantó una mano para hacer callar a Brick, que parpadeó un par de veces— Sé también que la mayoría del tiempo que estás con nosotros te la pasas estresado, y de igual manera, sé que te llevas bien con Momoko, y que pareces de muy buen humor cuando andas a su alrededor. Y también Kaoru se ve de mejor humor cuando está con ella y con Miyako —le dirigió una rápida mirada a la pelinegra y añadió en voz susurrante, para que solo lo oyera Brick—, a pesar de que la mayoría del tiempo está haciendo un papel de duende gruñón...

— ¡Te he oído!

—Así que, ¿qué dices, Brick? —le preguntó Butch, satisfecho del argumento que acababa de dar— ¿No te parece una buena idea? También debo mencionar que si llevamos a más chicas, los otros equipos que estarán allá se morirán de la envida, por supuesto.

Brick se le quedó mirando en silencio a él y a Kaoru, que se tapaba la cara con una mano mientras negaba con la cabeza.

—Hmmn, no lo sé —se llevó una mano a la barbilla, pensativo— Tendría que pensarlo un poco...

—Nada de que tienes que pensarlo —siseó Butch, impaciente— ¿Serías tan malo como para negarle eso a nuestra querida Manager?

Brick lo miró nuevamente, aunque alzando una ceja, como si no creyera lo que acaba de salir de la boca del moreno.

— ¿Desde cuándo tú...? —dijo, pero se interrumpió a sí mismo con una sacudimiento de cabeza— Ah, está bien, supongo.

Kaoru sonrió emocionada y dio un pequeño brinco impropio de ella en su lugar. A su lado, Butch le dio un par de palmadas en la espalda a Brick mientras miraba a Kaoru con arrogancia.

— ¡Te dije que podía convenserlo!

* * *

Se miró en el reflejo del espejo mientras que se cepillaba el largo cabello con una mano y con la otra sostenía su teléfono móvil cerca de su oreja. Escuchaba atentamente la voz de Kaoru y la de Miyako, ya que las tres estaban teniendo una llamada en grupo mediante Skype.

— _Entonces, Butch le dijo las razones de por qué sería una buena idea que ustedes fueran —_ habló Kaoru, con voz alegre _— La verdad es que no creí que Brick aceptara tan fácilmente..._

 _—Supongo que no se puede subestimar el poder de ser uno de los mejores amigos —_ dijo Miyako, a la vez que el rumor de una canción pegajosa se oía desde su línea _— Igual, es extraño que Butch haya decidido ayudarte..._

 _—_ ¡Eh, es cierto, Kaoru! —dijo Momoko, que se había recostado sobre su cama— ¿Por qué...?

 _—Agg, estoy segura que solo creía que yo nunca lo_ _convencería._

 _—_ Bueno, si creía eso o no, ya no importa, ¡Brick ha aceptado de todas maneras!

 _— ¡Sí, podremos ir al campamento las tres juntas! ¡Estoy feliz!_

Siguió hablando con Kaoru, ambas emocionadas y planeando todo lo que harían y llevarían, sin notar que Miyako se había quedado en silencio desde su línea.

—Miyako, ¿piensas qué...? —Momoko esperó a que la rubia diera una señal de vida, mientras miraba el móvil para asegurarse que ella seguía allí y no había cortado la llamada— ¿Miyako?

— _Estoy aquí._

 _—_ Bien, ¿piensas que deberíamos llevar algunas cartas, por si nos aburrimos?

— _Creo que yo tengo un mazo de cartas Uno por aquí_ —comentó Kaoru— _O tal vez Shou lo tomó..._

 _—Chicas, no sé si iré —_ Miyako dijo con voz algo temblorosa _— Ya saben que... Bueno, ¿estar tres días junto a los Jaguares? ¿Acaso no... No les da miedo?_

 _—_ ¿No?

 _—No —_ Momoko casi pudo ver a Kaoru rodando los ojos _— Miyako, ya supera tu fobia contra los hombres._

 _— ¡No le tengo fobia a los hombres!_

 _—Parece que la tuvieras._

 _— ¡Pues no la tengo! —_ exclamó algo molesta _—_ _Les he dicho ya que no me gustan esos chicos, que son tan... no sé, ¿salvajes?_

 _—_ ¿Salvajes? ¿Ahora comenzarás a hacer lo mismo que Kaoru?

 _— ¿Qué eres, Miyako, una abuelita?_

 _—Déjame, ¿sí? —_ la voz de Miyako sonó más irritada _— De todas maneras, dije que no sé si iré, lo que significa que lo pensaré._

 _—_ Miyako, no puedes desperdiciar una oportunidad como ésta, ¡será una anécdota para nuestros nietos!

— _Vale_ —Miyako se quedó unos segundos en silencio, y antes de que Momoko volviera a hablar, dijo—: _Ya me tengo que ir, tengo que asear mi habitación._

Miyako colgó la llamada a pesar de los reclamos de Kaoru, y ella y Kaoru se quedaron solas en la línea.

— ¿Crees que vaya?

— _Por supuesto_ —respondió Kaoru, segura— _Oh, había olvidado contarte, Momoko, hoy también hablé con Butch acerca de lo que me obligaste a preguntarle, dijo que..._

Momoko abrió mucho los ojos y se reincorporó de golpe, y casi se atraganta con su propia saliva.

— ¿Que tú... Que tú qué? —repitió, con una mezcla de impresión y emoción— ¡¿De verdad le preguntaste?! ¡¿Qué te dijo?!

— _Bueno, no hablamos mucho sobre eso porque de la nada se puso todo pálido, pero igual pude sacarle un par de cosillas_ —Momoko la escuchaba emocionada, a pesar de que la voz de Kaoru sonaba algo aburrida— _Él dijo que hace algún tiempo que Brick no tenía novia, y que no sabía si le gustaba alguien..._

—Oh —retuvo el impulso de gritar de emoción—, ¿solo eso, entonces?

— _No, creo que había algo más..._ —Kaoru se quedó callada unos segundos— _¡Ah, sí! ¿Recuerdas el día que tuvimos clase de Gimnasia en el patio de la Escuela? Pues, según Butch, ese día Brick se te quedó mirando desde su aula o algo así, y dijo que tal vez podría estar interesado en ti, aunque no estaba muy seguro..._

 _—_ ¡¿De verdad?! ¡Dios, jura que dijo eso, Kaoru!

 _—Casi me dejas sorda —_ le riñó Kaoru _— Y no te lo puedo jugar, tonta, Butch dijo que no estaba muy seguro._

— ¡Como sea! —chilló entusiasmada—, ¡¿Te das cuenta de lo que significa?! ¡Tal vez sí sea Brick el que hizo que Boomer preguntara cosas sobre mí!

 _—Bueno, sería genial si fuese así —_ dijo Kaoru _— Oye, pelirroja, ya me tengo que ir, creo que están llegando de golpe un montón de mensajes de este grupo de WhatsApp del equipo. Nos vemos en la escuela._

Kaoru colgó la llamada y Momoko también, la cual se arrojó sobre su cama nuevamente, dejando el móvil a su lado y sonriendo de forma soñadora. Casi no creía lo que había dicho Kaoru, y es que ni en sus sueños más locos realmente creía que Brick pudiese sentir algo por ella, le resultaba casi imposible que el capitán de Los Jaguares, alguien que, según Himeko, estaba muy por sobre la categoría de Momoko —la pelirroja igual lo creía un poco— se podría llegar a fijar en ella.

Estiró un poco el cuello y su mirada rosa se detuvo en una fotografía que estaba pegada sobre una de las puertas de su armario. Desde su posición, podía ver la imagen de un chico castaño de ojos un poco más claros; el chico estaba de perfil, mirando hacia una dirección que no aparecía en la fotografía, pero obviamente, él no parecía haberse dado cuenta de que le habían tomado una foto. Sin apartar la mirada de la fotografía, Momoko se levantó de un salto de su cama y fue hasta su armario.

—Lo siento, Natsuki-Kun —dijo en voz baja, mientras quitaba la foto con lentitud—, creo que esto ha llegado hasta aquí, aunque últimamente todo estaba yéndose al traste...

Sonriendo un poco, caminó de vuelta a su cama y se agachó cerca de ella, metió la mano bajo la cama y buscó a tientas hasta que sacó una pequeña caja rosa con dibujos de flores en los alrededores. Sosteniendo la fotografía entre sus labios, quitó la cerradura de la caja y metió la imagen dentro, junto con un par de fotografías de su infancia, una pequeña rosa seca, un lazo rojo desgastado y un par de hojas de papel dobladas cuidadosamente. Cerró nuevamente la tapa de la caja y la cerró con llave.

* * *

— ¡Ah, estoy muy cansando!

Kaoru miró por sobre su hombros mientras que cogía un par de botellas energizantes; Butch acababa de pasar por su lado, aparentemente decido a ir hasta las gradas, pero pareció pensárselo mejor, y se arrojó al suelo del Gimnasio para descansar. Por su parte, Kaoru rodó los ojos y fue hasta él con una toalla y una bebida.

—El suelo está sucio —le dijo en cuanto llegó a su lado, extendiéndole la tolla y la bebida— Realmente eres un salvaje.

—Ehh, te diría algo pero —destapó casi con desesperación la tapa de la botella y le dio un largo sorbo— estoy agotado hasta para discutir contigo, duende.

Cerca de ellos, Boomer se acercaba arrastrando los pies y con el cuerpo y la cara cubiertas de sudor, atraído por la presencia de algún refresco que le calmara la sed que tenía en esos momentos. Se dejó caer junto a Butch, y con una mirada de cachorro, le pidió a Kaoru una bebida.

—No sé por qué Brick nos está haciendo entrenar tanto —comentó el rubio luego de dar un prolongado sorbo— Siento que en cualquier minuto moriré.

—Ugh, yo también —Butch se sacudió el cabello negro con cansancio— Mis brazos están matándome.

—Eso es porque el Campamento será dentro de dos días, par de zopencos —les dijo Kaoru con tono reprochador— ¿Que ninguno de los dos ha recordado que también irán otros equipos?

—Duh, por supuesto que sí —Butch la miró molesto—,¿y eso qué?

—Que obviamente se creará algún juego supuesta mente amistoso —hizo unas comillas en el aire con sus dedos— Y supongo que saben que juego amistosos significa todo menos eso, o sea, todo lo contrario. Brick solo quiere que estén en las mejores condiciones para esos juegos, porque después, cuando el Campeonato de Baloncesto continúe, los Jaguares tendrán que enfrentarse en más de una ocasión a alguno de los equipos que estarán allá, y que mejor que intimidarlos a todos antes de tiempo.

—Sigo sin ver la razón para hacernos sufrir tanto —se lamentó Boomer—Creo que se me han quitado las ganas de ir a ese campamento.

Kaoru lo miró alzando las cejas.

— ¿Estás seguro? —inquirió, divertida de que Boomer la mirara con desconcierto— Debo suponer que no estás al tanto de quién va, ¿o sí?

— ¿Eh? ¿De quién va...?

— ¡Mierda, olvidé decírtelo, Boomer! —Butch se golpeó la frente con la palma— ¡Miyako irá al viaje con nosotros! Tómalo como tu obsequio de cumpleaños.

La cara de Boomer enrojeció de manera casi violenta a la vez que miraba a Butch con los ojos muy abierto, como si pensara que le estaba tomando el pelo. Luego de ver como el moreno asentía con la cabeza sin demasiado interés, sus ojos azules fueron de inmediato a Kaoru, que hizo el mismo movimiento de cabeza que Butch, aunque sonriendo un poco de manera más alegre.

—No p-puede ser... —la voz del rubio tembló un poco— ¿Están... Bromeando c-conmigo?

—Que no, Boomer, por Dios —Kaoru entornó los ojos— Les hemos pedido a Brick si podía permitir que Miyako y Momoko fuesen conmigo al viaje, ya que pasaré la mayor parte del tiempo sola, porque ustedes estarán ocupados...

—Eso es... Eso es muy... Cielos...

—Oye, Boomer, espera a llegar a tu casa para llorar de la emoción —Butch le golpeó la espalda un par de veces, mientras que Boomer seguía mirándolos con la boca abierta— Cierra la boca, te entrarán moscas.

Pero Boomer no le hizo caso, y en vez de eso, se levantó temblando y con una sonrisa enorme pegada a la cara, le entregó la botella ya vacía a Kaoru, que lo miró parpadeando, y con pasos de robot, se alejó rápidamente de ellos, como si temiese que le dijeran que era una broma.

Kaoru soltó una risita y Butch levantó la mirada hacia ella, y sonrió también.

— ¿Qué te causa tanta gracia, Matsubara?

—Bueno, se lo ha tomado mucho mejor de lo que pensé.

— ¿Ah, sí? —Butch la miró con interés— ¿Cómo has creído que se lo tomaría?

—No sé, algo así en plan Momoko —se encogió de hombros, sonriendo— Ya sabes, lo típico de andar dando brincos y chillando.

—Oye, reconozco que tiene cara de niña, pero no es que actúe como una, al menos no todo el tiempo —Kaoru soltó una nueva risa, y Butch no pudo evitar seguir mirándola— Yo también estoy algo entusiasmado, la verdad.

—Yo también, creo. Será divertido.

—Mi razón para estar entusiasmado es diferente a la tuya, duende.

—Deja de llamarme duende —le riñó enojada— Y bueno, ¿por qué son diferentes, según tú?

—Tú debes estar emocionada porque la pasarás con tus amigas —Kaoru asintió lentamente, mirándolo con recelo mientras Butch sonreía de medio lado— Y yo estoy emocionado porque ya me puse como meta dormir aunque sea una noche a tu lado.

Kaoru rodó los ojos, fastidiada.

—Eso suena a que será una meta bastante frustrada.

— ¿Eso crees? —le preguntó, y no esperó a que Kaoru respondiera— Puedo ser muy perseverante.

—Bien, como quieras —resopló, ya un poco molesta— Ya deja de jugar y vete a bañar, ¿sí?

Butch se levantó con rapidez y se paró en frente de Kaoru con el pecho inflado y con la mano derecha cerca de la frente.

— ¡Señor, sí, señor!


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer:** **D! PowerPuff Girls Z y sus personajes no son de mi pertenencia.**

 **Nota de Autora** **: ¡Feliz año nuevo a todos! Espero que pasen una buena noche y que también tengan un buen año, lleno de cosas buenas y sin preocupaciones. Este es el último capítulo que publico este año, después ya serán en 2016, ¡yuju! (?) Bueno, espero que este capítulo sea de su agrado, nos vemos. :)**

* * *

 **Chapter 13.**

El primer pensamiento que cruzó por su cabeza fue posiblemente que debería lanzar muy, pero muy, lejos el móvil, tal vez quemar el aparato antes, sumergirlo en ácido o... Un nuevo sonido de poca duración la hizo sobresaltarse. Bufando de manera fastidiada, cerró la cremallera de su bolso de viaje negro y cogió el móvil que había dejado hace poco sobre su cama.

" _¡Duende, deja ya de ignorar mis mensajes, esto es importante!"_

Puso los ojos en blanco y siguió leyendo los demás mensajes que había dejado aquel idiota; _"Matsubara, ¿a qué hora hay que estar mañana en la escuela para irnos?" , "¿Sabes si permiten llevar fuegos artificiales? Tengo un par guardados, será divertido..." "Creo que no podré cerrar ojo esta noche, la idea de dormir junto a ti me emociona ;)"_

—Qué molestia —gruñó enojada— Ni que fuese su niñera...

El móvil volvió a sonar y Kaoru, gruñendo aún más, abrió los mensajes.

 _"Por cierto, no sé si lo habrás notado, pero soy Butch, e ignorarme está considerado como delito."_

Tecleó rabiosamente en la pantalla de su celular, resistiendo el impulso de bloquearlo.

 _"¡Cállate!"_

Lanzó el móvil lejos de ella y se sentó en la cama a repasar en su mente todo lo que tenía que llevar para el viaje del día siguiente: Ropa casual y también deportiva, ya que Brick le había dicho que tenía que llevarla, y aunque ella ni sabía por qué razón, las guardó igualmente. También llevaba su agenda, en donde tenía anotado todo lo referente al Club de Baloncesto, un libro de primeros auxilios que había pedido prestado de la Biblioteca de la Escuela, un maletín también de primeros auxilios, comida para el viaje y unos auriculares grandes para no oír todo el ruido que seguramente harían todos los del equipo.

Observó su móvil con detenimiento, a la espera de que en cualquier momento volviera a sonar, pero al pasar los minutos, el teléfono no volvió a emitir ese sonido característico. Frunció un poco el ceño, pensando que tal vez aquel salvaje se había molestado... Negó con la cabeza, sólo le había dicho que se callara, y extrañamente, él le había obedecido, como pocas veces lo hacía... Más importante, ¿por qué siquiera le importa que no le respondiera el único mensaje que le había enviado?

—Ah, quién se ha creí...

Su móvil por fin sonó. Dando un respingo, lo cogió y leyó el mensaje que recibió de parte de Butch. Pero no era un mensaje, era un simple emoji* de una popo.

 _"¿Qué significa eso, idiota?"_

A los segundos, el móvil volvió a sonar.

 _"Nada. Oye, ya te he reservado un asiento a mi lado en el autobús... ¿O debería decir que ya te he reservado para mí?"_

 _"Ya quisieras."_

* * *

Cerró los ojos y suspiró sonoramente, lo que provocó que la persona a su lado soltara una risa socarrona.

—Cómo sucedió esto... —se preguntó a sí misma en un susurro resignado, mientras se llevaba los dedos al entrecejo.

—Por qué suenas como si sentarse a mi lado fuera horrible —cuestionó Butch en tono indignado— Pienso que deberías estar llorando de la felicidad.

—Cierra la boca —le ordenó, pero Butch abrió la boca otra vez— Que no me hables, voy a escuchar música con mis auriculares.

Resoplando, volteó su rostro hacia adelante, algo enfurruñado; había casi batallado para sentarse precisamente en ese asiento, y a pesar de que le había dicho a la morena que se sentaría con él, no era realmente verdad, solo lo había dicho para picarla un poco, principalmente él tenía planeado sentarse con Brick, y así obligar a Boomer a sentarse con Miyako, ya que Momoko entonces se hubiese sentado con Kaoru, pero el único que había jodido el plan había sido él mismo, que escuchó de pura casualidad una conversación que extrañamente le preocupó un poco.

—Qué maldito eres, ¿junto a quién te irás, entonces?

—Ahh, Mike, eso ya lo verás...

—Con la Manager, ¿a qué sí?

—Venga, deja de estar adivinando siempre lo que haré. Y sí, planeo sentarme a su lado.

—Vaya, ¿planeas hacer un movimiento con Kaoru, Mitch?

Había sido lo único que había logrado oír porque, luego de eso, Boomer saltó sobre su espalda gritando algo parecido a "Soy un puto suertudo, Butch, ¡Miyako realmente viene!" y su idea de seguir espiando la conversación se había ido al caño, porque sumando los gritos de Boomer y que Mitch y Mike se habían alejado, era imposible. De manera que, cuando por fin el autobús que los llevaría llegó a la escuela, Butch arrasó con todo lo que estuviera en su camino luego de asegurarse de que Kaoru hubiese ya subido, y para cuando se estaba disculpando con Momoko por haberla casi tirado al suelo, Mitch llegó junto a ellos y antes de incluso abrir la boca, la mirada que les dedicó Mitch lo hizo reír. "¿Qué pasa, Mitch, vienes a observar mi hermosura tan temprano en la mañana?" le había dicho Butch, ajeno a los reclamos de Kaoru para que se fuera, y Mitch, resignado, buscó un nuevo asiento.

— ¿Qué es lo que estás escuchando? —se acercó peligrosamente a Kaoru, que tenía los ojos cerrado, y le quitó un auricular— Eh, los conozco, ¿Iron Maiden, no? ¿No es eso demasiado violento para una chica?

— ¿Y eso a ti qué? —replicó molesta una vez que le arrebató de vuelta el auricular.

—Creí que las chicas eran más de escuchar Justin no sé qué o Ariana no sé cuánto —se encogió de hombros con desinterés— No eres para nada femenina, duende.

—Vale, anotaré eso en las cosas que dice Butch y que no me importan.

—Qué mala —hizo un leve puchero mientras que Kaoru lo miraba rodando los ojos— Oye, ¿cuánto tiempo llevamos ya de viaje? Estoy aburrido.

—No he estado contando el tiempo, yo qué sé.

Kaoru volvió a poner los ojos en blanco y Butch, dándose por vencido, decidió optar por preguntarle a Brick, que estaba sentado en los asientos de delante de él, junto a Boomer. Estiró un poco el cuello y los miró desde arriba a ambos: Brick jugaba frenéticamente un juego en su móvil, ajeno a Boomer, que estaba con toda la cara aplastada en la ventana, balbuceando de vez en cuando y con una expresión de extrema tristeza.

—Chicos —los llamó, y ambos lo miraron— ¿Cuánto creen que falta para llegar?

Boomer le dirigió una mirada de desprecio tan diferente a sus miradas comunes, que hizo que Butch se echara un poco para atrás, sonriendo divertido.

— ¿Qué?

—Eres la peor persona en el mundo —le susurró lloroso— Se supone que el plan era que te sentaras con Brick y Kaoru con Momoko, y yo poder sentarme con Miyako, ¡pero te has sentando con Kaoru! ¡Eres uno de los peores amigos que he tenido después de Brick!

— ¿Eh, pero por qué me metes a mí?

— ¡Tú no le has impedido que arruinara mi vida!

—Boomer, por favor, ¿no me digas que me vas a odiar solo por eso? —Boomer asintió y Butch entornó los ojos en su dirección— Si tanto querías sentarte con ella, pues ve y cambia de asientos con Momoko, ¿no?

— ¡Ah, e-es fácil decirlo! —reclamó el rubio, que derrepente se puso colorado— ¿Qué p-pasa si Miyako no quiere? ¿O si me mira mal? ¿O s-si...?

—Pues te jodes. Oh, mira, aprovecha ahora, Miyako está mirando para acá, ¡Hola, Miyako! —alzó la mano en un gesto de saludo, y Boomer lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos mientras se hundía en su asiento.

— ¡Deja de hacer eso! —susurró sorprendente mente rojo— ¡Butch, te mataré! ¡Brick, dile algo!

—Boomer, está de broma, ¿qué no ves que Miyako lleva dormida un buen rato? —el pelirrojo apuntó hacia unos asientos de atrás, donde se veía a Miyako durmiendo profundamente apoyada sobre Momoko, que parecía mantener una conversación muy animada con Ken y con Randy, que estaban en los asientos de adelante de ella. Brick frunció solo un poco los labios y se volteó de nuevo hacia adelante—. ¿Ves? Está dormida.

— ¿Qué ha sido esa expresión, mi querido Brick? —inquirió Butch melosa mente, por lo que Brick lo miró interrogante— ¿No te parece que Momoko es buena para hacer amigos?

—Ah, bueno... —Brick volteó de nuevo y miró a Momoko, que precisamente en ese momento, lo miró también. La pelirroja expandió mucho sus ojos rosas, levantó la mano, la bajó, la volvió a levantar y lo saludó, sonriendo algo nerviosa. Brick le sonrió y también la saludo, y a su lado, Butch alzó repetidamente las cejas— Momoko es muy agradable, por supuesto que es buena haciendo amigos.

—Eres un idiota aburrido —Butch se quejó en su lugar y miró por un momento a Kaoru, que se había quitado los auriculares y lo miraba con suspicacia— ¿Ocurre algo?

—Nos hemos metido en el mismo saco, pienso que somos imbéciles —dijo, y Butch no entendió ni una sola palabra. Kaoru cerró los ojos y suspiró, y para cuando los abrió, se había levantado un poco de su asiento para también mirar a Brick y Boomer— Ustedes dos, ¿qué piensan hacer cuando lleguemos?

Boomer alzó ambas cejas y curvó un poco la boca.

—Comer, claro.

Por otro lado, Brick juntó los puños y sonrió emocionado.

— ¡Jugar baloncesto!

—Mal —la morena rodó los ojos, fastidiada, y miró a Boomer— Oí que tú cumpleaños es dentro de poco, ¿no? También que tu regalo es el que viniera Miyako.

—Sí —Butch sonrió de manera engreída— ¿No somos los mejores amigos que has visto?

— ¿Acaso te llamas Boomer? Porque que yo sepa no te estoy hablando a ti —ignoró a Butch, que le sacó la lengua, y le sonrió al rubio— ¿Recuerdas que te dije que te ayudaría con Miyako? —Boomer asintió, parpadeando un par de veces— Pues este viaje es el momento. Consideralo también como un regalo de cumpleaños.

— ¿Qué? P-pero, ¿no es eso demasiado pronto? —preguntó algo temeroso el rubio— O sea, creí que... No sé, ¿qué hablaría un poco más con ella antes de intentar algo? Joder... D-digo, yo no soy como Butch, tengo más decencia...

— ¡Que no tengo decencia! ¿Qué coño piensas que soy?

—Boomer, pienso que Kaoru tiene razón —la voz de Brick sonó en tono sabiondo mientras sonreía— Este es el momento perfecto para hacer un movimiento, solo imagina tú y ella, bajo un árbol de cerezo, a la luz de la luna, de la mano...

— ¿Te has tragado un Manga Shojo o qué demonios, Brick? —Butch soltó una risotada, y Kaoru, que estaba a su lado, rió a regañadientes— Ignora a Brick, rubio. Aquí lo que tienes que hacer es atacar como un lobo feroz, te levantas en medio de la noche y la raptas, y obvio Kaoru te ayuda a raptarla ya que ella y Miyako estarán en la misma habitación, entonces, le quitas la ropa dentro de un baño o donde quier...

— ¡Ni en joda! —Kaoru miró rabiosa a Butch, que la miró a su vez inocentemente— Boomer, como le hagas caso a este cretino te juro que te reviento las bolas, ¡una cosa es que yo te ayude con Miyako para que le gustes, y la otra es que la violes!

—No te preocupes, tampoco es como si le hiciera caso alguna vez —Boomer miró de mala manera a Butch y luego sonrió como un cachorro— Sé que me quieren ayudar, chicos, y se los agradezco mucho, pero creo que es mejor que, si realmente quiero enamorar a Miyako, debería hacerlo por mis propios medios, sé que no parece que tenga mucha confianza en mí mismo, pero si es sobre ella, ¡siento que puedo lograr lo que sea! Y claro, todo eso tomará su tiempo, pero todo lo bueno tarda, ¿no?

Kaoru, Butch y Brick lo miraron con una cara que decía a gritos "¿Seriously, bitch?" y casi al mismo tiempo los tres apartaron la mirada en el momento en que, con voz acusadora, decían:

—Cobarde.

Boomer enrojeció.

— ¡No soy un cobarde! —replicó indignado y molesto— ¡Ustedes no entienden lo que es acercase a la persona que te gusta, y que, para peor, esa persona tema de ti! ¡Malditos suertudos, los odio!

— ¿Que teme de ti?

—Ah, el otro día se me ha salido que Miyako le tiene miedo —Kaoru sonrió un poco incómoda, pero de inmediato su mirada cambió a una de determinación— ¡Pero no te preocupes, Boomer, haremos que eso cambie!

— ¡P-pero...!

—Ag, tienes suerte, Boomer, dejaremos esto para después —Brick se acomodó en su asiento con tono molesto— Ya estamos llegando al campamento.

Kaoru y Butch se volvieron a sentar en sus asientos, debido a que mientras hablaban ambos se habían levantando. Miraron por la ventana, y de los dos, el único que puso cara de confusión fue Butch, Kaoru siguió mirando todo con curiosidad.

—Creí que acamparíamos dentro del bosque o algo —dijo cuando el autobús se detuvo en frente de un casa tradicional japonesa y enorme, rodeada de árboles— ¿Qué hacemos aquí?

—Aquí es donde comienza la sorpresa —le dijo Kaoru en tono algo malvado, y antes de que Butch pudiese preguntar, ella se levantó y fue hasta la salida del autobús, igual que los demás.

Cuando ya todos habían bajado, Brick, que sujetaba un bolso de viaje negro y grande al hombro, los miró a todos muy sonrientes, ajeno a la miradas de confusión de la mayoría de los presentes.

—Seguro que ahora se preguntan aún más por qué les dije que no tenían que traer sacos de dormir ni nada —dijo, recibiendo varios asentimientos de cabeza— Ahora les doy la razón; no acamparemos, sino que nos quedaremos estos tres días en esa casa enorme que ven allí. Nos han dado cuatro habitaciones para todos, así que debemos hacer grupos de cuatro para dividirnos las habitaciones, menos las chicas, ellas tendrán una de la habitaci...

— ¡Oh, yo puedo formar el cuarto compañero! No me molestaría dormir con ellas, ni mucho menos...

—Cállate, Mitch —le ordenó Butch en un gruñido, con Kaoru a su lado rodando los ojos.

—Como decía, nosotros nos dividiremos las tres habitaciones, y aunque las habitaciones estén cerca, tengo que agregar que está prohibido cruzar siquiera a la habitación de las chicas, ni por si acaso (tú lo tienes más que prohibido, Butch, no me mires con esa cara) y les recomiendo que realmente no entren, a menos que quieran que nuestra adorable Manager aquí presente —apuntó con el dedo a Kaoru, que sonrió amenazadora mente mientras les mostraba el puño— les dé una paliza de las buenas.

— ¡Yo quiero que Kaoru me castigue!

—Cierra la boca, Mitch.

—Como sea, el lugar que está predestinado para nosotros es al noroeste de la casa, cerca de la entrada, o sea que, nadie más aparte de nosotros puede andar por allí, y de igual modo, no podemos estar en el territorio de los otros equipos. Los lugares de convivencia común de la casa son el comedor, los salones de estar y los baños de vapor. También tendremos un toque de queda, lo que significa que nadie puede andar vagando pasado de las once de la noche, ¿vale? Tampoco podemos ir armando mucho escándalo, ir solos al bosque, robar comida de las cocinas o crear conflicto con los otros equipos, ¿entendido?

— ¿Qué demonios? —habló Randy en voz alta— Si no supiera que es un viaje para divertirnos, creería que estamos apunto de entrar a la cárcel o algo.

Varios hicieron comentarios parecidos mientras que Brick se mantenía impasiblemente alegre esperando a que dejaran de hablar. Una vez que los comentarios se detuvieron, Brick sonrió con inocencia, aunque parecía emitir una curiosa aura malvada.

—Yo diría que es algo parecido —se llevó un dedo a la barbilla, pensativo— Aunque un mejor nombre sería CIDEM.

— ¿Qué coño es eso?

—Campamento Intensivo y Doloroso para Entrenar hasta la Muerte.

Y como el pelirrojo lo esperaba, su información dio paso a una cadena de gritos, lamentos y comentarios desesperados, cosas como "¡¿Me estás jodiendo?!" "¡Me cago en la puta!" "¡Socorro, socorro!" hasta escuchó por ahí a alguien que decía que buscaría un pozo al cual lanzarse.

—Venga, ¡deberían estar felices! Nos están ayudando, y...

— ¡Al demonio, me largo!

Butch dio media vuelta y hizo ademán de correr con Boomer sobre su espalda, que había saltado sobre él en cuanto comprendió todo lo que sucedía. Para cuando Butch había empezado a correr, aún con Boomer sobre su espalda, el cual le hacía porras para que se apresura devuelta al autobús, y antes de que se dieran cuenta de que el autobús acababa de irse, Brick soltó un suspiró y miró a Kaoru, que miraba la escena junto con Momoko y Miyako, ambas riendo por lo bajo.

—Si haces el favor...

En un par de segundos, Butch y Boomer estaban devuelta con el grupo, ambos con un chichón en la cabeza y algo llorosos.

—No sé por qué se preocupan tanto —Brick los miró con desdén a todos— El entrenamiento no comienza hasta mañana temprano, por lo que este día será para ver los alrededores, jugar algún partido amistoso, instalarnos bien y disfrutar de la comida. Por cierto, llegada la noche, nos darán un banquete y compartiremos armoniosamente con los demás equipos, será estupendo.

—Deja de hablar con ese tono tan pacifíco, maldito mentiroso —le riñó Boomer, y Brick lo miró con cara de pocos amigos— Todos aquí sabemos que, después de este imbécil —apuntó a Butch, que lo miró indignado—, tú eres el que más disfruta armando bardo*, y no pongas esa cara de "yo no rompo ni un huevo", porque sabes perfectamente a qué cosas me refiero, ¿o debería recordarte aquella vez que un tipo de otro equipo te pasó a llevar sin querer? ¿O cuándo el profesor Jojo te mandó fuera del aula? ¿O cuándo teníamos nueve años y tiré sin querer tu helado de fresa? ¡Aún tengo pesadillas con eso!

—Ya entendí, gracias. Y no te irrites, Boomer —Brick puso los ojos en blanco y resopló— Lo que quería decir es que intentemos llevarnos bien y no armar conflicto... Que ya entendí, Boomer, yo también prometeré no pelearme con nadie, ¿de acuerdo?

Como nadie hizo ni el más mínimo sonido, Brick lo tomó como que sí habían entendido y, acomodándose su bolso al hombro, les hizo una seña para que lo siguieran camino a la gran y antigua casa que los esperaba.

* * *

 _*Bardo: Armar revuelo, provocar, pelear, etc._


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer:** **D! PowerPuff Girls Z y sus personajes no son de mi pertenencia.**

 **Nota de Autora** **: ¡Hola! ¿Cómo han estado? ¡Yo muy feliz! El capítulo anterior recibió muchos comentarios, y les agradezco su apoyo a todos, ¡son geniales! En fin, este es el primer capítulo que subo en 2016 así que lo he hecho un poco más largo de lo que normalmente los hago, espero que les guste, ¡enjoy!**

* * *

 **Capítulo 14.**

— ¡Ah, qué lindo esto! ¡Oh, y esto también! ¡Vaya, qué adorable!

Momoko corría al rededor de toda la habitación, tocando cosas al azar y chillando emocionada. Por otra parte, Miyako se había sentado en el suelo sobre un cojín dispuesta a ignorar el alboroto que armaba una de sus mejores amigas, y había comenzado a sacar algunas cosas de su maleta de viaje, las cuales iban desde una variedad de aerosoles hasta un montón de almohadas diferentes, lo que provocó que Kaoru, echada en el suelo con los brazos y piernas extendidas, la mirara raro.

— ¿Te has traído de paso también toda tu habitación? —le cuestionó a la rubia, la cual la miró interrogante— ¿Para qué son todos esos aerosoles? ¿Planeas destruir tú sola la capa de ozono?

—No seas tonta —Miyako cogió uno de los aerosoles y lo extendió hacia la morena— Este de aquí es para rociarse a uno mismo, es para que los mosquitos no te piquen. Este otro es bloqueador en aerosol. Este también es bloqueador, pero para la cara, el otro era para el cuerpo. Este es para que no se acerquen insectos. Este pequeño de aquí es para aliviar el dolor si me pica algún insecto, y este...

—Vienes preparada, comprendo —dijo aburrida, y entonces miró a Momoko, que jugaba con las puertas corredizas de la habitación— ¿Y a ti qué te pasa, no puedes estar tranquila?

—Déjame, nunca había estado en una casa así.

— ¿Y qué hay con la de Miyako?

—Eh, cierto.

—Ay, ya estoy acostumbrada a la casa de Miyako —Momoko sacudió su mano en un gesto de desinterés—, hasta me sé los pasadizos secretos y todo, aquí lo único que conozco es esta habitación, por el momento...

—Ni lo pienses —le advirtió Kaoru con desconfianza — Ya has oído a Brick, no...

—Sí oí, sí oí.

Kaoru rodó los ojos y se levantó del suelo, después de todo, tenía cosas qué hacer. Quitando a Momoko del camino, la cual seguía cerrando y abriendo la puerta corrediza una y otra vez, salió por ésta y caminó a lo largo del pasillo. La habitación de las chicas, la de ellas exactamente, era la primera en el pasillo, luego la seguía la del grupo de Yuuto, en frente de la de ellas estaba la del grupo de Mike, y junto a esa la del grupo de Brick, siendo así la última. Kaoru caminó por en medio, oyendo de paso los griteríos y carcajadas provenientes de las habitaciones, y llegó a la habitación a la cual deseaba ir. Estiró la mano para correr la puerta, pero antes de incluso llegar a tocarla, alguien más la abrió y Kaoru, abriendo muchos los ojos, por poco no logró esquivar a Boomer, que había pasado por su lado corriendo y riendo, con una camiseta verde en la cabeza y con unos pantalones negros agarrados a la cintura. Preparada para regañarles, se volteó de nuevo hacia adelante, pero no logró esquivar de nuevo lo que venía.

— ¡Cuidado!

Antes de darse cuenta de lo que sucedía, estaba tirada en el suelo con dos pesos extras sobre ella, más específicamente con Butch y Brick, que habían caído uno sobre el otro, y casi matando a la chica que había acabado bajo de ellos.

— ¡Qué demo...!

— ¡Ve tras él, ve tras él!

Brick se levantó más que rápido, pisando en el camino a Butch, ya que había caído sobre él, y corrió a lo largo del pasillo solo en calzoncillos, persiguiendo a un Boomer al cual aún se le oía la risa descontrolada. Butch también se levantó y miró a Kaoru, tirada en el suelo con los ojos llorosos y mirándolo más que enojada.

—Ah, y-yo... Lo siento...

Le extendió la mano para ayudarla a levantarse, aún así ella le pegó un manotazo y trató de levantarse sola, pero Butch se adelantó a pesar de haber recibido un golpe por Kaoru. La cogió de la cintura y la cargó al estilo princesa, entonces, Butch observó asombrado como un sonrojo aparecía en la cara de la chica, sin embargo, comprendió que no era un sonrojo, sino que su cara simplemente se estaba volviendo roja. Roja de rabia.

—Fue culpa... Fue culpa... de Boo... De Boomer...

* * *

— ¡¿Qué pasó con eso de comportarse?! ¡¿Qué edad tienen?!

Kaoru, como ya lo había hecho muchas veces durante esos últimos minutos, les gruñó como tal perro rabioso, y Brick, Boomer y Butch, sentados en frente de ella sobre unos cojines, cada uno con una mano en rojo marcado en la mejilla, agacharon la cabeza con resignación.

— ¿No te dijimos ya que fue culpa de Boomer?

— ¡No m-me eches la culpa!

Kaoru rodó los ojos. En esos mismos momentos, de seguro que ya medio mundo sabía lo que había ocurrido; un chico de los Jaguares se la había pasado corriendo por casi toda la casa, seguido de otro chico que además iba sin pantalones, ambos gritando como tal dementes.

—Brick —lo llamó, y el pelirrojo alzó la mirada— ¿No se supone que eres el capitán? ¿Qué diablos pasa contigo?

—Bueno... —Brick se retorció las manos nerviosamente— Solo soy el capitán...

—Ah, ¡es cierto! —Butch derrepente levantó la cabeza—, ¿acaso olvidas que tú eres la Manager? Deberías cuidarnos y vigilar que no hagamos idioteces. Todo esto es tu culpa.

Boomer estuvo apunto de abrir la boca, pero en cuanto vio ensombrecer la cara de Kaoru, decidió no aportar con nada más y quedarse en silencio como un buen niño.

— ¡No soy la maldita niñera! —gritó hecha una furia— ¡Además, están bastante mayorcitos para no ir haciendo estupideces!

—Ya te hemos pedido perdón un montón de veces —dijo Brick, y sintió una sensación de alerta en cuanto Kaoru lo miró— De t-todos modos, ¿por qué venías para acá?

—Ah, eso —Kaoru pareció relajarse un poco, y los tres chicos en frente de ellas suspiraron disimuladamente— Venía a hablar con ustedes acerca de Boomer.

Boomer alzó las cejas, algo temeroso.

— ¿De mí? ¿Por qué?

—Por lo de Miyako, idiota —enfadada, Kaoru lanzó un bufido— Bueno, el entrenador me ha dicho que al anochecer, antes del banquete, habrá una Carrera de Orientación, y será en grupos de cuatro. Y sí, sé que grupos de cuatro no suena romántico, pero nos las arreglaremos para que Boomer y Miyako queden juntos en el mismo grupo. Planeo hacerme voluntaria para preparar el sorteo, entonces...

—Quiero estar contigo en el grupo —le interrumpió Butch manteniendo una expresión seductora— No me mires así, solo quiero protegerte.

—No hay necesidad de eso —respondió con placidez la chica— Yo seré uno de los obstáculos. Mejor dicho, los obstáculos serán los Manager de los cuatro equipos que estamos aquí, junto con los capitanes, aunque eso es opcional.

—Ah, eso es genial, porque yo quiero participar en la Carrera.

—Espera, Kaoru —Boomer habló con cierto tono de temor en la voz— ¿Será en el bosque? ¿No es eso muy peligroso en la noche?

—Claro que no —Kaoru hizo un gesto con la mano, desechando la idea enseguida— Ahora mismo creo que están creando los caminos para que al menos lleguen rápido a la meta. También, se les dará linternas, un mapa y todo el rollo. Tampoco hay animales peligrosos en estas zonas, a menos que los conejos te den miedo, Boomer, y si te lo dan, pues estás jodido.

— ¿No puedo ser mejor un obstáculo también?

— ¿Qué parte del plan de que tú y Miyako vayan juntos en el mismo grupo no captaste, rubio?

—Butch tiene razón, la idea es que...

Kaoru se detuvo; alguien estaba llamándola desde el pasillo. A juzgar por las caras de los tres muchachos que estaban en frente suyo, ellos también lo oían. Pasados unos segundos, la voz se oía más cerca, y Kaoru abrió la puerta corrediza cuando comprendió quién era. Asomó la cabeza, con Butch, Boomer y Brick detrás de ella, y Miyako, que tenía una cara de angustia muy marcada, la vio por fin.

— ¡Kaoru, Kaoru! —chilló en cuanto fue hacia ella con paso rápido— ¡Tienes que venir, apresúrate!

Miyako dio media vuelta y volvió sobre sus pasos hacia la habitación que era de las chicas, con Kaoru y los tres chicos detrás de ellas preguntando qué había ocurrido. Llegaron a la habitación y, una vez que Miyako deslizó la puerta, vieron a la mayor parte del equipo de los Jaguares reunidos alrededor de algo, algunos con botellas de agua en las manos, con abanicos o toallas pequeñas.

— ¿Qué pasa, por qué están todos aquí?

Ken, que era el que estaba más cerca de ellos, se volteó a verlos y para cuando vio a Boomer, su cara se convirtió en alivio puro.

— ¡Momoko se ha desmayado, y lleva así diez minutos! —exclamó, y por fin los recién llegados pudieron ver a quién rodeaban— ¡Te habíamos estado buscando por todas partes, Boomer, tú eres el único que sabe qué hacer en estos casos!

Kaoru lo miró horrorizada, y con los chicos atrás de sí, avanzó hasta Momoko; estaba sobre el suelo con la piel muy pálida y sin expresión, y alguno de los muchachos le había puesto una almohada debajo de la cabeza y la habían tapado con una manta, tenía el cabello mojado y una toalla sobre la frente, muestra de que pensaban que tenía fiebre o algo y que intentaron inútilmente despertarla con eso.

—Miyako, ¿qué le pasó? —le preguntó Kaoru a la rubia, que la miró a ella como si tratase de decirle algo con los ojos, luego miró a Brick, y volvió su vista otra vez a la morena— No me digas que vio...

—Sí, lo vio. Y muy de cerca.

Por otro lado, Boomer ya estaba arrodillado, con Brick a su lado y con Kaoru que llegó casi al instante. Le quitó la almohada y le secó la cara y el cabello con mucha rapidez mientras todos los miraban muy atentos.

—Sé que querían ayudar, chicos, pero a una persona inconsciente no se le debe poner una almohada en la cabeza y echarle agua a la cara para tratar que despierte —dijo, y Kaoru y Miyako lo miraron algo sorprendidas, ya que su tono había dejado de ser el usual, sonaba mucho más serio. En ese momento, los ojos azules se posaron en los de Miyako, que dio un leve respingo— ¿Sabes si se ha estado hidratando bien? ¿Hay algo que le preocupara o la asustase? ¿Hace cuánto tiempo calculas que perdió el conocimiento? ¿Se golpeó alguna parte del cuerpo cuando se desmayó?

—Ah... Eh... —la rubia lo miró casi sin aliento, pero se obligó a responder ante la insistente mirada azul— Sí se había estado hidratando bien, de hecho, se toma un montón de botellas de agua la mayoría del tiempo, dice que es su secreto para la belleza... Y no estaba preocupada ni asustada por nada, puede que sorprendida...

— ¿Sorprendida?

—Momoko siempre ha sido extraña, ya sabes —le respondió Kaoru, tratando de desviar el tema— ¿Puedes hacer algo para que despierte, Boomer?

Boomer asintió, giró a Momoko hacia él, que parecía una muñeca sin vida, y con ayuda de Brick, doblaron las piernas de la pelirroja, de manera que las rodillas y la cadera de la chica quedaran en un ángulo recto, le inclinaron la cabeza hacia atrás con delicadeza y esperaron.

—Esto es para que su respiración no se detenga —explicó al ver que varios lo miraban extrañados— Quizás el azúcar de su cuerpo bajó en algún momento, y por eso sufrió...

—Dudo eso —dijo Kaoru, que ahora también estaba sentada junto a Momoko—, se la pasa comiendo dulces.

—Bueno, entonces solo queda esperar a que despierte. He visto a mucha gente desmayada, la verdad, y Momoko no se ve tan mal como ellos se veían, así que es cosa de tiempo. De todas maneras, tenemos que llevarla a la enfermería de la casa para que la vea alguien más calificado.

Junto con los demás, Miyako asintió como si estuviera presenciando una clase de primeros auxilio en donde el profesor era muy serio. Un poco intimidada, miró de reojo al rubio; se había arremangado las mangas de la camiseta azul oscuro que llevaba, el cabello, que por lo general lo llevaba desordenado, se le había desordenado aún más, dándole un toque algo único, y su expresión no solo era seria, sino que era de concentración, la expresión que ponía alguien cuando hacía algo que dedicaba cuidado pero que, sin embargo, sabía lo que hacía.

Miyako se dispuso a apartar la mirada, pero antes de que lo hiciera, Boomer alzó la mirada hacia ella. De alguna manera, la rubia se estremeció al ver sus ojos completamente sin el brillo de carisma que los caracterizaba, a pesar de que el rubio le había dedicado una sonrisa.

—Eres muy bueno en estas cosas —dijo, en un intento casi desesperado por hacer que la sonrisa no desapareciera— Veo q-que te lo tomas muy seriamente...

—Mis padres son doctores —le dijo, algo más sonriente— Desde pequeño que me han enseñado las cosas más básicas, por si ocurre alguna emergen...

— ¡Está despertando! —exclamó Butch, alertando a todos.

La mayoría que estaba en la habitación se inclinó hacia adelante para ver a la pelirroja que abría los ojos lentamente y con aires desconcertados, a pesar de que Boomer y Brick les decían que no lo hicieran por riesgo a que la pelirroja se sofocase.

— ¡Dios, Momoko! ¡Al fin despiertas! —exclamó Miyako, aliviada mientras se llevaba una mano al pecho.

— ¡Nos habías preocupado tanto, idiota! —exclamó a su vez Kaoru, que de rrepente parecía muy enojada.

Momoko las miró parpadeando, a ellas y también a los que la rodeaban, hasta detenerse en Brick, el cual le sonreía ya más calmado, lo que provocó que la cara de Momoko se volviera roja en cuestión de segundos. Boomer la miró entonces preocupado.

—Oh, no. Momoko, tu presión debe estar subiendo, tienes que mantenerte tranquila, solo te has desmayado un par de minutos...

Kaoru y Miyako se levantaron más que rápido y trataron de coger a Momoko de los brazos inútilmente, la cual seguía roja a más no poder y se negaba a moverse. Kaoru se exasperó, y en un arrebato de rabia, se volteó hacia Brick para golpearlo en la nuca.

— ¡Vete de aquí, idiota!

El pelirrojo la miró sorprendido.

— ¡¿Por qué me pegas?! —como Kaoru no respondió, lanzó un bufido y miró de nuevo a Momoko— Bueno, creo que tenemos que llevarte a la enfermería, pelirroja. No te preocupes, yo te llevaré.

Dicha esas palabras, a Kaoru y a Miyako casi les da un infarto, pero no lograron evitar que Brick cogiera a Momoko en brazos, ignorando los golpes de Kaoru para que la soltara y los lamentos de Miyako, y fue caminando hacia la salida de la habitación de esa misma manera, con Momoko en sus brazos casi muriendo, Kaoru siguiéndolo y dándole manotazos y con Miyako tironeando de Momoko para bajarla.

— ¡Que la vas a matar, Brick!

— ¡¿Qué dices?! ¡Solo la llevo a la enfermería!

— ¡Ay, no! ¡Momoko, tienes que resistir, piensa en cosas malas! ¡En dulces podridos, en mangas quemados, lo que sea!

— ¡Suéltala, maldito Brick, suéltala!

Momoko ignoró todos los gritos a su alrededor, ella estaba en el paraíso en esos mismos momentos.

* * *

Realmente creyó que el Grupo Akashi se esforzaría un poco más, pero no había duda de que lo que sostenía en sus manos era patético por dónde sea que lo mirases. No es que le importara cómo se veía, pero tampoco es que le gustase hacer el ridículo, y el ridículo en grande, por lo que la idea de pedirle ayuda desesperada a Miyako fue lo primero que había aparecido en su cabeza en cuanto la tela tocó sus manos, y claro, tratar de hacer todo lo posible para que se mantuviera en secreto, pero últimamente tenía una suerte asquerosa.

— ¿Se supone que eso da miedo?

Un leve tic apareció en su parpado en cuanto lo escuchó demasiado cerca de ella.

—Butch, ¿no tienes nada mejor que hacer?

El susodicho, que estaba a su lado observando con curiosidad la tela que descansaban en las manos de Kaoru, lanzó un pequeño resoplido.

—Ya te he dicho, todos se han ido a jugar baloncesto —le repitió por milésima vez, y añadió con tono sereno—: Yo no quería porque mañana será el día de entrenamiento, y pues no quiero cansarme antes de tiempo, no soy idiota.

—Cualquiera diría que sí lo eres...

— ¿Qué has dicho, duende?

—Olvídalo —dobló el traje y lo puso debajo de su brazo para emprender camino— Sé que todos se han ido a jugar, pero ¿es necesario estar pegado a mí? Mejor ve y consiguete un amigo.

—Eres cruel —se cruzó de brazos y caminó detrás de ella— A todo esto, ¿adónde vamos?

—Tú no vas —aclaró la chica— Yo voy a buscar a Miyako, tengo que pedirle que arregle esta porquería.

— ¿El traje? Buena decisión.

Kaoru siguió caminando con Butch detrás de ella, a pesar de haberle dado a entender que se fuera, y observó un vez más el traje que tenía en las manos; quién lo viera a primera vista, hubiese dicho que era una manta blanca que había estado tirada en algún basurero y que se ensució con salsa de tomate, pero no, al parecer, era un disfraz de fantasma ¿sangriento?

 _"Fantasma sangriento las pelotas que no tengo"_ pensó irritada.

—Yo también puedo ayudarte a hacer ese traje más terrorífico —le comentó Butch a su lado— He traído un montón de porquerías para asustar a todos los del equipo, te puedo dar algunas cosas si quieres.

— ¿Por qué harías eso?

— ¿El qué?

Ambos se detuvieron de golpe; una persona sospechosa acababa de salir de la habitación de las chicas vistiendo un largo abrigo negro, una capucha de invierno y con el rostro envuelto en un pañuelo gris. La persona se quedó parada frente a ellos, y ellos también en frente de ella. Entonces Butch, que había entrecerrado un poco los ojos, habló con voz desconfiada.

—La seguridad de este lugar es una mierda, en serio.

A Kaoru solo le bastó oír el tartamudeó que salió de la boca de la persona para saber quién era.

—Miyako, ¿qué diablos estás haciendo vestida así?

— ¿Miyako? —repitió Butch, sorprendido— ¿Esta persona extraña es Miyako?

La susodicha se quitó la capucha y desenvolvió el pañuelo de su cara, y los miró a ambos con una expresión abrumadora.

—No quería parecer sospechosa... —explicó con nerviosismo— Solo quería ir a por algo de comer...

— ¿Y qué no puedes ir vistiendo como una persona normal? —inquirió Butch, que parecía contener una carcajada— No es que el traje de psicópata no sea guay, pero no creo que sea una buena idea, eh.

Miyako lo miró frunciendo un poco la boca, mientras que Kaoru solo resopló.

— ¿Puedes ir a comer luego? —le preguntó— Tengo en mis manos lo que tú llamarías una emergencia de la moda.

Entonces, con una expresión de desagrado, Kaoru le mostró el disfraz, que produjo un sonido curioso cuando la manta blanca llegó al suelo. Al verlo, Miyako ladeó un poco la cabeza con desconcierto.

— ¿Una sábana? ¿Quieres que arregle una sábana?

—Es mi disfraz para la Carrera de Orientación —explicó, y a su lado, Butch ya había soltado la carcajada que había estado reteniendo— No sé si se note, pero es de fantasma...

—Ya veo —Miyako sonrió divertida e inspeccionó el disfraz— ¿Qué son estas manchas rojas, salsa de tomate?

—Se supone que es sangre.

—Oh... —musitó— Kaoru, esto ni siquiera tiene orificios en la parte de los ojos, ¿cómo se supones que verás siquiera algo?

—Ni me lo preguntes —respondió con un encogimiento de hombros— No entiendo la lógica de estos idiotas.

—Bueno, creo que sí puedo hacer algo —dijo en voz baja, lo que produjo que Kaoru sonriera animada— Aunque no tengo mucho material para trabajar, me las arreglaré.

—Ah, yo he traído un par de cosas para asustar y todo eso —soltó Butch, y ante la mirada de confusión de Miyako, añadió—: ¿Qué, tengo algo en la cara?

— ¿Por qué traes ese tipo de cosas a un campamento?

—Porque es retrasado, Miyako.

—Matsubara, no me llames retrasado —le riñó Butch molesto, y luego miró a Miyako— Creía que veníamos a acampar, y obviamente tenía que aprovechar la oportunidad para joderlos un poco a todos.

—Ah, bueno, está bien, supongo... ¿Puedes ir a por esas cosas, entonces? —Butch asintió rápidamente— Bien, entonces Kaoru, necesito tomarte las medidas, haremos un total cambio a esta manta.

Kaoru resopló con resignación, le sacó la lengua a Butch, el cual le devolvió el mismo gesto antes de dar media vuelta hacia su habitación, y entró a la habitación de la chicas detrás de Miyako, que había vuelto a inspeccionar el disfraz y que balbuceaba un montón de cosas que Kaoru no quería escuchar. Miyako le pidió que aguardara un momento, y Kaoru, obedientemente se sentó sobre uno de los cojines a esperar mientras que observaba a Miyako rebuscar entre sus cosas. Pasados unos segundos, en donde la rubia de coletas había estado escarbando en su maleta, Miyako por fin sacó un pequeño costurero blanco con detalles celestes por todos lados.

— ¿Aún tienes esa cosa?

—Fue un regalo de Momoko.

—Cuando tenías trece años, ¿no te puedes comprar otro?

—Claro que no, es muy útil —sonrió y le hizo una seña para que se acercara— Bueno, pensé que podíamos cambiar esto a un vestido estilo novia, ¿nunca has visto esa película de la novia zombie o eso? Creo que quedaría genial en ti, además...

—Calma tus hormonas, rubia, yo adoro los zombies, pero paso con lo de los vestidos.

Miyako hizo un pequeño puchero.

— ¡Vamos, se te vería muy bien!

—Me vale un huevo si me queda bien o no, no usaré un vestido.

—Kaoru, piensa en esto —cogió a la chica de los hombros con determinación— Vas por el bosque oscuro y tenebroso, y derrepente escuchas un llanto desconsolado, te acercas a ver porque eres ingenuo y ¡Oh, aparece el fantasma de una novia cubierta de sangre y con una mirada de querer matar!

— ¿Quieres que vaya llorando como una imbécil por todo el bosque? —cuestionó irritada, y ante la mirada de cachorrito de Miyako, suspiró— Agh, haz lo que sea. Pero como se te ocurra hacer algo demasiado corto...

—No te preocupes, no te preocupes —sonrió serena y cogió de nuevo su costurero— Llevas un top debajo de tu camiseta, ¿no? Así que, ¿te puedes quitar la camiseta? Necesito tomarte las medidas.

— ¿Q-qué? ¿Por q-qué?

—Las medidas —repitió y se volteó a mirarla con cara de obvio— Ay, Kaoru, somos amigas desde antes de aprender a hablar siquiera, y si me dices que te da vergüenza, te golpearé, aunque suene extraño viniendo de mí.

Murmurando un "Vale" aún más resignado, se quitó el jersey que llevaba y luego la camiseta negra de tirantes, quedando solo en un top también negro. Miyako fue hasta ella sosteniendo una cinta de medir y un pequeño bloc en la otra mano junto con un lápiz. Tomó un par de medidas y las fue anotando, mientras que había vuelto a murmurar números y cosas sobre vestidos.

—Siempre has tenido una cintura muy pequeña, creo que debería poner una cinta ahí o alg...

El sonido que producía la puerta corrediza al ser abierta interrumpió a Miyako que, sosteniendo el lápiz entre los labios, miró hacia aquella dirección junto con Kaoru; Butch acababa de abrir la puerta y sostenía una caja de tamaño considerable en los brazos, con los ojos llenos de sorpresa y con la boca media abierta, aunque ninguna de las dos supo si era porque había estado apunto de hablar o porque Kaoru estaba en frente de él semidesnuda.

—Oh...

— ¡FUERA!


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer:** **D! PowerPuff Girls Z y sus personajes no son de mi pertenencia.**

 **Nota de Autora** **: ¡Hola, linduras! ¿Cómo están? ¡Espero que muy bien! Muchas gracias por el apoyo me han estado brindando, ¡me animan bastante a seguir con mi primer proyecto! En fin, sé que me demoré un tiempo en actualizar, tuve un par de problemas personales, pero ya se solucionó todo ^^ Así que, a pesar de que este capítulo me quedó un poco corto, espero que les agrade, ¡enjoy!**

* * *

 **Capítulo 15.**

Se cruzó de brazos y resopló mientras caminaba con paso resignado hacia el que sería su grupo; Ken, con el que también compartía cuarto, Mitch y Randy. Los cuatro esperaron a que los otros fueran elegidos, y aprovechando esos momentos, Butch miró hacia el grupo en el que estaban sus mejores amigos junto con Miyako y Momoko, la cual ya se había recuperado y había casi pataleado por participar sí o sí en la Carrera. Y pensó que, si alguien debía de estar muriendo internamente en esos mismos segundos, ese era Boomer, que estaba junto a la rubia pasándose una y otra vez la mano por el cabello, completamente nervioso. Por otro lado, Miyako solo miraba a su alrededor como si temiera que todos se volvieran lobos, y ni siquiera le había dirigido una mirada al rubio.

—Shima, Hayate, grupo nueve.

Resoplando otra vez, miró a la persona que hacía el sorteo de los grupos, y la cual no era Kaoru. Al parecer, ponerse el disfraz había requerido más tiempo de lo esperado para ella, y había optado por ir a su lugar en el bosque, pero arreglando de alguna manera que Miyako quedara con Boomer, y claro, también dejándolo a él en un grupo separado. De todas formas, se sentía impaciente, quería que la Carrera comenzara pronto, no había podido ver el disfraz de Kaoru, de hecho, ni siquiera la había podido ver a ella después de haber abierto la puerta sin tocar...

— ¡Tierra a Butch, tierra a Butch!

Parpadeó y se dio cuenta por fin de que Ken estaba en frente suyo pasando una mano por su cara con el propósito de hacerlo volver en sí. Observó a su alrededor con aires desconcertados ya que él y su grupo eran los únicos que quedaban en la entrada del bosque, mientras que Randy y Mitch lo miraban impacientes.

— ¿Se puede saber qué cosa tan importante estabas pensando para que nos hicieras tardar? —cuestionó Mitch, que tenía el ceño un poco fruncido.

Butch se encogió de hombros.

—Solo recordaba el momento en el que vi los pechos de Kaoru.

Emprendió camino, con Ken y Randy detrás de sí mirándolo, uno impresionado y el otro divertido, y dejando atrás a Mitch, que en esos momentos sí que había fruncido totalmente el ceño. Se adentraron en el bosque siguiendo las indicaciones de Ken, que era el más apto para leer y comprender el mapa que les habían dado a cada grupo junto con las demás cosas esenciales para adentrarse en la profundidad del bosque. Llevaban alrededor de diez minutos, en los que habían visto un sin fin de conejos, cuando los cuatro se detuvieron al mismo tiempo con expresiones cansadas.

— ¡Qué demonios, esto es un puto laberinto! —gruñó Butch sentándose sobre una roca— ¡Y estoy cansado!

—Ken —habló Randy, el cual se había sentando en otra piedra—, estoy comenzando a pensar que nos estás llevando apropósito por el camino equivocado.

— ¿Y perderme yo también? —cuestionó irónicamente— Este mapa tiene muchos caminos, solo seguí el que se veía más fácil.

— ¿Por qué hay tantos conejos en este lugar?

Mitch apuntó a una pareja de conejos que pasaban dando pequeños saltitos en frente de ellos, y los cuatro los siguieron con la mirada hasta que desaparecieron por entre los arbustos. De la nada, Butch soltó un bufido y se levantó, aparentemente con una energía bastante renovada.

—Como sea, ya se está oscureciendo, ¡y yo quiero seguir avanzando!

— ¿Por qué? —cuestionó Mitch con cierta desconfianza— ¿Realmente quieres ganar esto?

—Claro que no —Butch le envió una mirada de desdén— Lo que quiero es encontrar pronto un obstáculo, y sentados aquí no lo encontraremos.

Ken frunció un poco el entrecejo y abrió una vez más el mapa que tenía en las manos; habían un montón de rutas desde la línea de partida, que era la entrada del bosque, y por supuesto, todas llevaban al mismo lugar que resultaba ser al otro lado del fin de los árboles, lo cual daba a un campo abierto. El mapa no indicaba donde estarían los obstáculos, pero sí dónde estaban pequeños ríos o posibles peligros marcados en rojo, indicando que se tenían que evitar. Trazó una x con el dedo algunos posibles caminos que no servirían, ya que obviamente llevaban a puntos sin retorno, y optó por escoger uno diferente al que estaban siguiendo, que rodeaba el dibujo de un árbol y seguía el camino del río.

—Pienso que deberíamos seguir este —dijo luego de un rato, y ante la mirada de Butch, sonrió un poco— Tranquilo, estoy seguro que encontraremos un obstáculo por aquí, ya que es un camino que se ve muy fácil.

—Perfecto, entonces, ¡continuemos! ¡Vamos, andando!

Se adentraron nuevamente entre los árboles viendo cómo la oscuridad de la noche comenzaba a volver sombrío todo a sus alrededores. Luego de prender la linterna y parar un par de veces para ver si seguían el camino correcto y para lamentarse un poco más, llegaron al árbol que estaba dibujado en el mapa; era muy alto, frondoso y con un grueso tronco que parecía llevar años allí. Lo observaron durante un par de minutos, aún lamentándose por culpa de que seguía faltando mucho, cuando escucharon el primer ruido.

— ¿Qué ha sido eso?

Butch se volteó hacia Randy con una ceja levantada, y a su vez, Randy miraba hacia todos lados con gesto de paranoia.

—Un conejo debe haber pisado una rama, Randy.

Los sonidos se volvieron a escuchar, y los cuatro se quedaron completamente inmóviles en su lugar. Sin previo aviso, Butch sonrió emocionado a la vez que daba vueltas mirando hacia todos lados.

— ¡Un obstáculo, un obstáculo!

—No creo... No creo que sea un obstáculo, ¿ya habría salido, no?

Butch no le hizo caso y siguió observando lo que lo rodeaba, tratando de encontrar algo que le indicara que Kaoru estaba allí, pero no pudo ni ver ni oír nada, a menos que los ruidos curiosos fueran algo. Frunciendo un poco el ceño, miró a sus compañeros de grupo, que parecían verdaderamente asustados.

—No me digan que...

— ¡Ahh, qué demonios! ¡Nooo! ¡Ahhh, corran!

Butch miró asombrado a sus compañeros, que a su vez también se miraban asombrados entre sí. Al parecer, nadie había abierto la boca en ningún momento. Ken frunció un poco el entrecejo y con linterna en mano, alumbró hacia unos arbustos justo en el momento en el que un grito de chica muy agudo los sobresaltó a los cuatro.

— ¡¿Qué p-pas...?!

Antes de que Randy acabara la frase, de entre los arbustos más altos, dos chicos y dos chicas salieron de allí corriendo despavoridos y gritando cosas que nadie pudo entender, aunque una de las chicas iba siendo arrastrada de la mano y hablando cosas sin parar, sin embargo, todos ignoraron completamente a los cuatro muchachos que estaban allí parados con expresiones de impacto al verlos pasar hechos una ráfaga de viento junto a ellos.

— ¿Esos eran...?

—Brick, Boomer...

—Momoko y Miyako...

— ¿Qué diablos pasó?

El ruido de un pequeño sollozo los alertó a los cuatro al mismo tiempo. Ken volvió a iluminar con la linterna hacia el lugar del cual habían salido aquellos cuatro, en donde habían dejado un camino de destrucción tras de ellos, y en el simple segundo en el que vieron una fugaz sombra por entre el camino, tres de los chicos huyeron gritando, siguiendo la ruta que habían marcado Brick y los demás mientras también huían de lo que sea que los había espantado.

Butch parpadeó y miró hacia todos lados; se había quedado completamente a oscuras, y lo único que iluminaba los alrededores era la luz de la Luna. Pero no le importó, ya que, si su vista no había fallado, la que iba siendo arrastrada tratando de explicar algo había sido Miyako, lo que significaba que... Avanzó un tanto a tientas por entre el camino del arbusto, llegando a algún nuevo camino que supuso que salía en el mapa debido al pequeño río que estaba cerca de allí. Siguió avanzando, esquivando ramas y tratando de ver lo mejor posible todo lo que estuviera cerca, hasta que vio lo que había estado buscando durante un rato. Detrás de un grupo de árboles, alguien trataba de colgarse a uno de esos mismo arboles, aunque sin lograr demasiado éxito. La persona llevaba un vestido largo y algo roto, cubierto de manchas oscuras, un largo velo cubriendo su rostro que se levantaba de vez en cuando producto de que la persona resoplada con demasiada fuerza.

Soltó una risa silenciosa en cuanto ella, dando unos saltitos, logró sujetarse a una de las ramas más bajas.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo?

La persona dio un enorme respingo y miró horrorizada a Butch, aunque sin ver realmente que era él debido a la oscuridad que los rodeaba a ambos.

— ¡A-ah... Yo, ah... Eh...!

Butch no se esperó lo que hizo después de aquel tartamudeo extraño.

— ¡No grites, no grites! —fue hasta ella rápidamente y la sostuvo por los hombros— ¡Kaoru, soy yo, Butch, tranquila!

Kaoru pestañeó y, cuando sus ojos se acostumbraron a la oscuridad, vio por fin a la persona que la sujetaba fuertemente por los hombros; Butch la miraba con la preocupación muy marcada en la cara, y ella no pudo hacer más que dejar de gritar, cerrar la boca y volverse como un completo tomate.

— ¡Estúpido, me has d-dado un susto de muerte!

Butch sonrió un poco y le quitó el velo que le cubría el rostro.

—Vaya, Miyako ha hecho un muy buen trabajo con el maquillaje de zombie, eh —Kaoru le dirigió una mala mirada— Está bien, siento haberte asustado, pero ¿no se supone que tienes que ser tú la que asusta y no al revés?

—Eso he estado haciendo, zoquete —le respondió, y parecía no querer seguir hablando—, p-pero se suponía que todos pasaban en grupos, ¿qué esperabas que hiciera si aparece alguien solo? Además está todo oscuro, no veo ni una mierda, y he estado aquí durante una hora y cada vez se escuchan ruidos más extraños, y recordé todo lo que investigué acerca de este sitio y los fantasmas que la gente decía que habían visto... Luego aparecieron esos idiotas, y traté de hablarles, pero Brick y Momoko se fueron corriendo más que rápido, ¡son tan cobardes, maldita sea! Y pensé que Miyako al menos se daría cuenta, pero Boomer la cogió de la mano y se la llevó por donde se habían ido los otros dos tarados inútiles y b-bueno...

Se fue quedando en silencio luego de haber estado hablando muy rápido. Butch la observó mientras ella bajaba la mirada, y como aún la sujetaba por lo hombros, notó que no había dejado de temblar desde que él la había sujetado por los hombros.

— ¿Kaoru? —murmuró, incrédulo— ¿Realmente estabas tan asustada?

— ¡Claro q-que no, tonto! —gruñó sin levantar la cabeza— Yo no me asusto por este tipo de cosas, ¿por q-quién me tomas?

—Entonces —la tomó por la barbilla con delicadeza y la obligó a mirarlo, sin embargo, ella apartó la mirada rápidamente—, ¿por qué lloras?

— ¡¿Quién e-está llorando, eh?! —se limpió con su puño rápidamente las lágrimas que bajaban por su rostro— ¡Me h-había entrado una basura al ojo!

— ¿Tu mente no puede formular una excusa mejor?

Kaoru gruñó y Butch, soltando una leve carcajada, quitó el puño de Kaoru, que había continuado limpiándose las lágrimas con tanta fuerza que las mejillas le habían quedado algo rosadas, y él mismo se dedicó a limpiar las lágrimas de la morena pero con más delicadeza y tranquilidad, sin embargo, Kaoru lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos, como si a Butch le acabara de salir una segunda cabeza.

— ¿Qué haces? —cuestionó— Deja de hacerlo, es repugnante.

—Cállate, estoy siendo amable.

—Si lo sigues haciendo, realmente lloraré, pero del horror.

—Cállate.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio. Kaoru, a pesar de sus reclamos, no quitó la mano de Butch y solo apartó la mirada hacia otro lado que no fueran los ojos verdes del chico, que la miraban con una amabilidad que nunca había visto antes en ellos. Por otro lado, Butch sonrió un poco cuando la chica dejó de llorar, pero aún así continuó acariciando el rostro de Kaoru, que le resultaba tan suave...

—En serio, no estaba llorando.

—Eres muy terca, ¿te lo han dicho?

—No, y no estaba llorando.

—Vale, vale —la sonrisa no se borró de su cara a pesar de que ella lo miró enojada— No me mires así, prometo no decírselo a nadie.

— ¿Decir qué cosa, idiota? No estaba llorando.

—Será nuestro secreto.

— ¡No estaba llorando!

No quería irse de ese lugar, incluso sabiendo que ya llevaban cerca de cinco minutos en la misma posición, pero sentía que la oportunidad de siquiera acercarse a Kaoru de la forma en la que estaba no se iba a repetir de nuevo. A decir verdad, agradecía un poco el que Kaoru se hubiese asustado de aquella manera, porque, en circunstancias normales, ella jamás lo hubiese dejado acercase y menos dejar que le acariciara el rostro. Se sentía en paz allí mismo, con Kaoru muy cerca de él, con la cara muy roja y frunciendo el ceño pero sin apartarse ni un poco... Se sentía extrañamente feliz.

—Creo que deberíamos irnos... —murmuró entonces Kaoru— Dieron un límite de tiempo para terminar la Carrera, y no quiero que preocupemos a nadie.

—Mmh —ladeó la cabeza hacia un lado con falsa inocencia— ¿Realmente quieres que te vean así de sonrojada?

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡Yo no estoy sonrojada!

— ¿Eh? Entonces debe ser mi imaginación...

— ¡Sí, eso! —Butch alzó ambas cejas, lo que hizo que Kaoru bufara mirando hacia otro lado— Como sea, vamos.

Butch se apartó y recogió del suelo el velo que él mismo había dejado caer, aunque cuando se lo extendió a Kaoru, ella negó con la cabeza mientras hacía una mueca, diciendo en un susurro "no veía nada con esa porquería", y ambos emprendieron paso por el camino que iba cerca del río, ya que Kaoru había llegado a ese lugar por aquel mismo camino. Caminaron sin hablar, con Butch tatareando por lo bajo una canción y con Kaoru mirando hacia todos lados en estado de alerta, cosa que le divertía en cierta manera al chico. Tendría que hacer algo para dejar que ella se preocupara tanto.

—Matsubara, ¿quieres tomar mi mano?

Kaoru se volteó hacia a él con una cara que indicaba claramente lo que quería decir.

—No —le respondió sin pensarlo— ¿Por qué querría tomar tu mano? No me jodas.

—Ah, bueno... —se encogió de hombros, fingiendo indiferencia—, te ves un poco asustada.

—No estoy asustada —replicó con voz dura— Yo no me asusto tan fácilmen... ¡¿Qué ha sido eso?!

Butch rió entre dientes cuando vio a un par de conejos salir entre uno de los arbustos que tenían cerca. A su lado, Kaoru soltó una maldición en voz baja.

—No me asusté, ¿de acuerdo? —le remarcó, y miró con desdén la mano que le extendía el muchacho— No quiero tomar tu mano, salvaje.

—Ehh, me lo has recordado —sonriendo, cogió de todas maneras la mano de la chica, que lo miró casi echando fuego por los ojos— Soy un salvaje, puedo hacer lo que quiera.

— ¡Claro que no! ¡Suéltame!

Tironeó de su mano, pero Butch solo siguió caminando con una sonrisa en la cara y sin dar señales de que la soltaría. Luego de unos minutos en los que siguió tironeando, dejó salir un suspiró de resignación y dejó su mano donde estaba, siendo sujetada firmemente por la mano de Butch, que era grande en comparación a la suya. Mientras observaba su mano y la del chico, dio un pequeño traspié, y tragando saliva, se dio cuenta de que llevaba un par de minutos caminando de manera algo robótica, y eso solo le sucedía cuando estaba nerviosa, lo que la llevaba a preguntarse por qué diablos se sentía nerviosa. No era la primera vez que un chico la tomaba de la mano, ya que dos o tres chicos se habían atrevido a tocarla sabiendo que los golpearía, y cuando la habían cogido de la mano solo sentía la piel del otro, nada más, siendo así, ¿por qué sentía sensaciones diferentes? ¿Por qué ese salvaje causaba cosas que antes no había sentido? Como, por ejemplo, unas ganas inmensas de querer asesinar.

—Maldito idiota.

Butch la miró confundido.

— ¿Ahora qué te hice?

—Ah, mira, allí está el Manager del equipo Fénix —Kaoru apuntó a unos cuantos metros más adelante, donde apoyado sobre un árbol, un chico disfrazado de payaso diabólico dormitaba tranquilamente— También se quedó dormido durante la explicación de la Carrera, no sé cómo es que sigue siendo el Manager, en serio...

—Por cierto, ¿qué hacías intentando subirte a un árbol?

—Ah, eso... —Kaoru apartó la mirada algo incómoda— Solo quería... Bueno...

— ¿Pensabas que te daría menos miedo estar arriba de un árbol que en el suelo?

—No lo digas con esa cara de burla —le reprochó— Y bueno, ¿qué tiene de malo? Desde allí hubiese podido observar todo.

—Vaya, no lo había mirado desde ese punto de vista —admitió un poco impresionado— Muy inteligente.

—Por supuesto, ni que fuera una descerebrada.

Miró de reojo a Kaoru; ya no miraba hacia todos lados de manera asustada, sino que solo miraba hacia adelante y parecía haberse olvidado completamente de que estaba en el bosque y a oscuras, incluso parecía ni notar que seguían tomados de las manos. En cuanto sonrió, Kaoru se volteó a mirarlo con una ceja arqueada.

— ¿Qué estás mirando, idiota?

—Nada, nada.

* * *

Prendió la linterna y luego la apagó, y así estuvo durante un par de minutos, repitiendo la acción una y otra vez, pero no le prestaba mucha atención a eso, sino a la persona que se había sentado a su lado y que observaba cómo ella jugaba con la linterna un poco divertido. Sin duda, era la cereza del día, de un día que, de alguna manera u otra, había sido casi perfecto para ella. Había podido compartir con Brick más que cualquier otro día desde que lo conocía, y la conversación que había tenido con Kaoru y Miyako se repetía cada vez más en su cabeza. No quería hacerse ningún tipo de ilusión (ya se había hecho algunas o muchas) porque también estaba la posibilidad de que el chico que estaba supuesta mente interesada en ella no era Brick, pero cada vez que el pelirrojo se acercaba a ella, no podía evitar pensar lo contrario, ya que realmente deseaba con todas y cada una de sus fuerzas que fuera así...

—Momoko, si sigues haciendo eso la echarás a perder.

— ¿Eh? —la susodicha alzó la mirada y tartamudeó un poco— Perdona... Yo e-estoy un poco aburrida.

—Yo también —admitió el chico de gorra roja—, pero no podemos irnos hasta que todos estén aquí.

—Solo falta Kaoru, Butch y un grupo del equipo Ibuki, ¿no?

—Mmh, en realidad no —Brick apuntó hacia la salida del bosque, en donde cuatro chicos corrían casi desesperados— Acaba de llegar el equipo Ibuki.

—Bueno, Kaoru estaba haciendo de obstáculo, así que ella se sabe el camino —puntualizó Momoko, mientras se llevaba un dedo a la barbilla— Pero Butch no, ¿no es así? Su grupo ha llegado, y llegaron después de nosotros, ya que todos salimos corriendo... Y según ellos, Butch no salió corriendo... ¿No crees que tal vez le pasó algo?

—Lo dudo —Brick soltó una pequeña risa— Butch es Tarzan, o como diría Kaoru, un salvaje. Nos conocemos desde pequeños, y él era siempre el que nos obligaba a Boomer y a mí a ir a acampar a los lugares más peligrosos. Créeme cuando te digo que el puede salir de lugares así sin ninguna dificultad.

—Ya veo —una risa escapó de su boca en cuanto se imaginó lo que Brick contaba— ¿Te gustaba acampar a ti?

—Eh, sí, algo —frunció un poco la boca—, excepto cuando Butch tenía sus ideas suicidas o cuando Boomer se caía dentro de algo, ambos eran... son muy torpes.

—Bueno, te ves como si fueras el hermano mayor de ellos dos.

—La mayoría de las veces me siento así —reconoció riendo un poco—, pero bueno, desde pequeño que ha sido de esa forma, así que estoy bastante acostumbrado.

Momoko asintió mientras también soltaba una risita. La mente de la pelirroja había vagado lejos de allí en un par de segundos, a un tiempo en el que Brick era pequeño, y no pudo evitar que su mente curiosa se llenara de preguntas, ¿había sido Brick adorable? Estaba más que segura, pero, ¿había usado siempre esa gorra que, de alguna forma, lo caracterizaba? ¿Siempre había tenido aquella mirada carmesí mezclada con la seriedad y la diversión?

—Oh, acabo de recordarlo —Brick bajó la mirada hacia ella, que era mucho más pequeña— Esto es muy importante, y tal vez no debería decírtelo aún, pero quiero que sepas que...

— ¡Butch y Kaoru acaban de llegar!

La voz de Boomer interrumpió al pelirrojo. Brick parpadeó y miró hacia el frente, donde efectivamente, pudo ver a ambos pelinegros salir del bosque, ambos separados por un poco más de un metro de distancia, aunque Kaoru, que iba detrás de él, era la única que tenía una expresión de incomodidad. Por otra parte, Momoko se había quedado con las cejas alzadas y sonriendo hacia Brick, esperando ansiosa a que continuara hablando. Pero Brick solo la miró una vez más, y sonriendole, se levantó y se alejó de ella para ir hacia Butch y Kaoru.

— ¡Butch, imbécil, la Carrera la ganó un grupo del equipo Fénix, y todo porque tú no llegaste con tu grupo!

— ¡¿Q-qué?! ¡Bueno, tu grupo seguro que tampoco ganó, porque eso de salir corriendo, verdaderamente...!

—Y tú, Kaoru, ¿no se supone que tendrías que haber estado asustando? ¡No te vi en ningún momento!

—... Si fueras más ciego, seguro y te chocas con los muros.

— ¿Eh?

Momoko lo siguió con la mirada en todo momento, incluso cuando se había puesto a darse golpes con Butch, y con la boca media abierta y el entrecejo fruncido, se levantó y caminó con paso extraño hasta dónde fuera, la cosa era irse de allí y maldecir en silencio a Kaoru y a Butch por haber interrumpido lo que Brick iba a decir y es, ¡¿qué demonios era lo tan importante que tenía que decirle?!


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer:** **D! PowerPuff Girls Z y sus personajes no son de mi pertenencia.**

 **Nota de Autora** **: ¡Hola, queridas lectoras! Ha pasado un montón de tiempo, lo sé, pero ya estoy de nuevo en marcha, y como regalo de soborno para que no se enfaden, me he superado en mi límite biológico de palabras y he hecho un capítulo verdaderamente largo (al menos, eso creo) Espero que les guste mucho, y perdón por haberme tardado tanto en actualizar, no sé qué me ocurrió... De todos formas, ¡enjoy! ^^**

* * *

 **Capítulo 16.**

Se removió y su futon se removió con ella. A su lado, durmiendo una junto a la otra en diferentes futones, Momoko y Miyako descansaban luego de un largo día. Como hubiera deseado ser ellas en ese momento, por que así no hubiese tenido que levantarse a las siete y media de la mañana como indicaba la hora en su teléfono móvil. Se levantó desperezándose y restregándose los ojos, ya que le ardían un poco en consecuencia de tener mucho sueño. La noche anterior todos se habían ido a dormir algo tarde debido a que después de haber terminado la Carrera, habían vuelto a la casa para el banquete, y sumándole a eso el cansancio provocado por la Carrera de Orientación, levantarse en esos momento era más que horrible.

Salió de la habitación sosteniendo en sus manos la ropa que se cambiaría en los baños, y caminó por el pasillo desierto y en los que aún no se escuchaba ningún ruido aparte de alguno que otro ronquido. Por supuesto, ella tenía que ser la primera en levantarse, tenía que arreglar todo para el día de entrenamiento, desde las toallas hasta el botiquín de emergencia y muchas cosas más, así que trató de tardarse lo menos posible bañándose y lavándose los dientes, y para cuando iba saliendo del baño ya vestida con ropa deportiva y devuelta hacia su habitación, se topó con varios del equipo, los cuales caminaban desganados y aún algo dormidos.

— ¡Hola, Manager!

Kaoru se detuvo y alzó la mirada para ver a Boomer, que le hacía un gesto con la mano mientras caminaba hacia ella. El rubio parecía sumamente feliz y lleno de energía a pesar de que aún siquiera eran las ocho de la mañana.

—Hola —bostezó con pereza y se pasó una mano por el cabello húmedo— ¿Siempre eres tan energético por las mañanas?

—Ah, bueno, no realmente —Boomer sonrió— ¡Es solo que ya me he decidido!

— ¿Ah? —Kaoru arqueó las cejas sin entender— ¿Te decidiste en qué?

—De lo que estuvo hablando toda la noche sin dejarnos dormir: Miyako.

Kaoru miró por detrás del rubio para ver a Brick que caminaba hacia ellos y, detrás de él, venía Butch caminando con paso perezoso y restregándose un ojo. El cabello negro del muchacho, que comúnmente estaba atado en una pequeña coleta, ahora estaba suelto y le llegaba más arriba de los hombros, aunque un mechón de pelo seguía cubriéndole uno de sus ojos verdes, iba con el torso descubierto y descalzo, solo vistiendo sus pantalones de pijama grises. Kaoru resopló enojada ante eso.

—Tú —lo apuntó con el dedo, y Butch la miró desconcertado—, ¿al menos podrías dar una buena imagen? Saliendo de este pasillo está lleno de los demás miembros de los otros equipos, ¡y tú vas medio desnudo!

—Kaoru, él no te escuchará, las neuronas de Butch comienzan a funcionar pasado de las nueve de la mañana —habló Brick al ver que Butch seguía mirando a Kaoru con desconcierto— Además, ya todos piensan que el equipo de los Jaguares son unas bestias... Sí, por mi culpa.

—Exactamente. —Kaoru puso los ojos en blanco— Bueno, nos vemos luego. No vayan causando más problemas, ¿sí?

Les hizo un gesto con la mano a los tres y volvió a caminar hacia su habitación y los chicos hacia los baños, pero antes de dar más de tres pasos, una mano cogió su muñeca y Butch se puso a la altura de su oído mientras que Brick y Boomer seguían avanzando sin darse cuenta de que el moreno se había quedado atrás.

— ¿No te dio miedo dormir anoche? —le susurró, sintiendo el agradable aroma que desprendía la chica— Sabes que siempre puedo ir contigo y guardar el secreto.

Kaoru gruñó y tironeó de su brazo, y esta vez sí que pudo soltarse del agarre del chico, el cual rió un poco en cuanto ella se alejó haciéndole una seña obscena con el dedo.

Se quería morir, a pesar de saber que estaba actuando igual de exagerada que Momoko, pero simplemente no lo podía evitar. Una de las cosas que más odiaba era llorar, la segunda que la vieran llorar, la tercera posiblemente era Butch. Y todo se había juntado, y era horrible. ¿Qué se supone que haría si Butch se iba de bocazas? Si es que no había soltado todo ya. Sabía que él había prometido no contárselo a nadie, pero, ¿y si mentía? Decir que le daría su merecido estaba de más, sin embargo, de todas formas quedaría como la niña llorona que le temía a la oscuridad. Estaba la posibilidad de ir y decirle a Butch que realmente no se lo contara a nadie, pero una parte de su orgullo se iría en eso, así que, resignada, pensó que no tenía nada más que confiar en la palabra del chico.

Deslizó la puerta corrediza y entró a la habitación. Momoko y Miyako seguían durmiendo tranquilamente, aunque Momoko en esos momentos usaba su futon y el de Kaoru para dormir a lo largo. La dueña del futon rodó los ojos, dejó su pijama cerca de su bolso de viaje, cogió de paso la agenda negra en la que tenía anotado todo lo del equipo y luego salió de la habitación otra vez. Fue de nuevo por el pasillo hasta salir al salón principal, de allí salió de la posada y fue hasta el lugar que les habían asignado para entrenar. Luego de estar unos quince minutos preparando todo, cogió la agenda negra que había traído consigo y le echó un vistazo rápido hasta llegar a la última página en la que había escrito. Leyó en la parte superior el título _"Plan de Entrenamiento: CIDEM."_ y por debajo de eso, una lista muy larga de todo lo que tenían que hacer.

En definitiva, el entrenador y Brick realmente se habían tomado ese campamento en serio, tan en serio que probablemente acabarían matándolos a todos del cansancio. Aún nadie de los del equipo había llegado ya que probablemente seguían dándose una ducha, pero ya casi podía oír sus lamentos al imaginarse lo doloroso que sería el día. Cerró la agenda y fue hacia un pequeño banco de madera que estaba cerca del lugar para dejarla sobre ella y en cuanto se dio vuelta, vio a Boomer caminar directamente hacia ella con paso alegre.

— ¿Cuándo comenzamos a entrenar? —le preguntó en cuanto llego a su lado— ¡Estoy impaciente!

—Ah, bueno, dentro de cinco minutos deberían llegar todos —mirando sobre el hombro de Boomer, vio a varios del equipo ir hacia allí con paso desganado, y hizo una mueca en cuanto cayó en la cuenta— Boomer, ¿dónde está Butch? Si llega tarde, te juro que le tatuaré la frente con una cara enojada.

—T-tranquila —levantó ambas manos, algo nervioso— Fue el último en meterse a bañar porque se había quedado dormido en la entrada, pero lo despertamos. Él dijo _e_ _sa duende se va a poner como un ogro, maldita sea,_ palabras textuales, y me pidió también que te dijera que no te alteraras, que ya venía.

—Más le vale —se hizo tronar los nudillos sin darse cuenta y al notarlo suspiró— Bueno, ya he llegado la mayoría, debería ir y explicar en qué consistirá todo esto.

* * *

—Creo que no deberías emocionarte tanto, podrías desmayar...

—Oh por Dios, oh por Dios —Momoko pasó de ella y se limpió la boca, quitándose la baba que había estado bajando por su boca— E-esto es... Alucinante, nunca yo... Soy tan afortunada...

Un grupo de chicos pasó corriendo cerca de ambas, con Kaoru detrás gritando a todo lo que daba y regañando a los que disminuían el paso. Como era de esperarse, Brick Usami iba de los primeros hablando acerca de algo relacionado con correr, y detrás, Boomer Akimoto pisando los talones del pelirrojo y sonriendo de manera totalmente fresca. Luego de ellos dos, iba el resto, aparentemente muertos de sueño.

— ¡Maldita sea, despierta! —Kaoru golpeó la nuca de Butch, rabiosa— ¡¿Qué clase de persona se queda dormida corriendo?! ¡¿Eres humano?!

— ¡Ahh, maldición, ya déjame en paz! —Butch volvió a correr, con Kaoru detrás suyo, y a los pocos segundos, sus ojos se volvieron a cerrar, provocando otro golpe en su nuca— ¡Que estoy despierto, muy despierto!

— ¡Entonces no cabecees, animal! ¡Vamos, trota más rápido, anda!

— ¡¿No puedes ir a molestar a los demás?!

— ¡No, tú eres el último y te la pasas quedando dormido!

— ¡¿Y eso qué?!

Miyako y Momoko se miraron una a la otra, sonriendo un tanto divertidas. Las dos se habían sentado en la pequeña banca en la que Kaoru había dejado sus cosas y habían decidido observar el entrenamiento del equipo, aunque la rubia había sido más bien arrastrada hacia ese lugar. Por otro lado, Momoko balanceaba los pies alegremente, sin perderse ningún movimiento del chico que ocupaba el primer puesto, el cual derrepente había comenzando a correr de espaldas para hablarle a Boomer.

— ¿Has visto quién está allá?

Boomer miró hacia donde iba la mirada carmesí del pelirrojo y ahogó una exclamación.

— ¡M-maldición! —murmuró y trató inútilmente de cubrirse con los brazos— ¿Qué hace Miyako aquí, Brick? ¡No puede verme de esta manera, estoy comenzando a sudar!

—Dicen que los hombres sudorosos son sexys —añadió el pelirrojo, pero pensó mejor sus palabras— Espera, creo que eran las mujeres...

Boomer lo ignoró y comenzó a balbucear cosas sin sentido mientras trataba de evitar a toda costa mirar a la chica rubia que lo miraba a él justo en esos minutos.

— ¿No te parece que hoy Kaoru está más hostil con Butch? —le preguntó en tono despreocupado Brick.

— ¿No es así siempre?

—Sí, pero —el chico se llevó una mano a la barbilla—, hay algo diferente.

—Pregúntale ahora, Butch viene para acá.

Y tal como había dicho el rubio, su pelinegro amigo corría con rapidez hasta alcanzarlos a ambos, y en cuanto llegó, apenas jadeando, miró hacia atrás con la furia marcada en la cara.

— ¡Esa niña! —refunfuñó en voz alta— ¡He tenido que huir de ella!

— ¿Le hiciste algo malo a Kaoru?

Butch siguió trotando junto a ellos, mirando a sus dos amigos sin tener ninguna expresión en la cara.

— ¿Por qué preguntan?

—Brick dice que está más hostil contigo hoy.

—Ah, eso —Butch sonrió despreocupado—, ¿no es así siempre?

Sin dejar de sonreír, aumentó el trote y los dejó a ambos atrás rápidamente.

* * *

Se lo preguntaría, definitivamente lo haría. Y aquel era el momento perfecto.

Se acercó con paso rápido hacia aquella habitación y, al ver la puerta corredora abierta, asomó la cabeza con cierto temor y lo vio: Brick estaba sentado en posición de indio en medio de la habitación leyendo una historieta, era el único en la habitación y no parecía molestarlo. Cogiendo aire, miró hacia todos lados y una vez que se aseguró que nadie venía, soltó el aire y dio un paso adentro.

—Hola.

Se sobó un brazo de manera nerviosa cuando la mirada roja se posó en ella, observándola con cierta sorpresa.

—Hola, Momoko, ¿qué pasa?

Sería directa, sería directa. Lo sería.

—Ayer dijiste que me contarías algo, ¿recuerdas? —le soltó antes de que el valor se esfumara— Soy algo curiosa, así que eso me quedó dando vueltas en la cabeza todo el día...

—Cierto, lo había olvidado —cerró la historieta, sin fijarse en el cambio de expresión de Momoko— Era acerca de...

— ¿Ese es... el nuevo tomo de la historieta de Johnny Cosmo?

Brick la miró parpadeando y luego miró hacia donde miraban los brillantes ojos de la chica.

—Lo es —sonrió y le extendió la historieta a la chica— Tu cara me dice que quieres echarle un vistazo.

—Oh, no, no es necesario —sonrió con nerviosismo, pero no pudo resistirse y la cogió antes de darse cuenta— ¿Dónde la has conseguido? Se supone que saldrá dentro de dos semanas.

—Mi madre es socia de la editorial, siempre me está trayendo este tipo de cosas.

Brick sonrió y siguió observando a la chica, la cual se había sentado a su lado y había comenzando a hojear la historieta con una mirada realmente fascinada. Era la primera vez que estaba solo con ella, y también tan cerca, pero se sentía agradable de alguna manera. Notó que Momoko emitía un dulce olor a fresas y también un poco a chocolate, que las comisuras de sus labios se levantaban ligeramente cuando leía algo que le agradaba, que lo miraba con ojos brillantes repletos de emoción mientras le daba a mostrar alguna parte del cómic, que cuando se concentraba, retorcía un mechón de su cabello pelirrojo...

— ¿Sucede algo?

No lo había notado hasta ese momento, o tal vez sí lo había notado, pero nunca se había parado a pensarlo adecuadamente.

Momoko Akatsutsumi era linda por donde fuese que la observaras.

— ¿Brick?

Además de no notar eso, tampoco había notado que se le había quedado mirando bastante tiempo al juzgar por la expresión inquieta de la chica.

—Lo s-siento —apartó la mirada, sintiéndose nervioso de la nada.

—No me digas que... —Brick la miró de nuevo, algo alarmado, y vio que ella tenía la misma expresión que él—... ¿tengo chocolate en la cara?

El pelirrojo la miró durante unos segundos y suspiró aliviado. Por un par de segundos, creyó que ella había logrado de alguna manera leer sus pensamientos.

—Me he comido un trozo de chocolate cuando venía para acá, debí haberme fijado...

—No te preocupes, no tienes nada en la cara.

—Uff, eso es bueno —soltó una risita, y tomando desprevenido al chico, le puso una pequeña bolsita rosa en las manos— Es chocolate, en agradecimiento por dejarme ver tu historieta. Hay de varios tipos, ¡todos son deliciosos!

Brick observó la pequeña bolsa en sus manos con un gesto de sorpresa en la cara, y a su lado, Momoko había vuelto a leer la historieta sin prestarle demasiada atención a sus acciones. Sintió derrepente que quería que ella lo mirara otra vez.

—Gracias —la vio sonreír hacia su persona de manera animada, y entonces lo recordó de golpe— Sobre lo de ayer...

— ¡Ah, es cierto! ¿Qué era, entonces?

Momoko lo miraba expectante, y eso provocó que ya no tuviera deseos de decirle y simplemente dejar el tema en el pasado... Pero había hecho una promesa que cumpliría.

* * *

Agradecía enormemente el estar acostumbrado a entrenar, sino posiblemente en aquellos momentos y los días siguientes ni siquiera se podría mover como lo estaba haciendo en esos segundos, aunque poco duró su movimiento, ya que, pasados unos minutos, dejó el balón rebotar en el suelo mientras él se sentaba en el pavimento, dando por terminado su pequeña practica.

Miró la hora en su reloj y suspiró aliviado. Solo había estado jugando alrededor de cinco minutos, y era lo suficiente ya que acababa de bañarse y no quería volver a ensuciarse tan rápido, por lo que, limpiándose los pantalones, se levantó del suelo y fue hasta el balón para cogerlo cuando algo llamó su atención; Miyako Gotokuji acababa de salir de la posada, siendo observada por varios chicos que pasaban por ahí, aunque no muchos parecían prestarle atención a la expresión de temor puro de la chica.

Con una mueca de extrañeza, fue hasta el balón y lo cogió.

Si se detenía a pensarlo, era un poco extraño que aquella chica se encontrara sola, ya que por lo general iba en compañía de alguna de sus mejores amigas, y mientras caminaba hacia ella y su cara de pánico, comprendió la situación sin necesidad de preguntarle.

—No he visto a ninguna de las dos.

Miyako alzó la vista hacia él, y Boomer se sorprendió ante lo que expresaba en aquellos momentos la cara de la chica, y eso era alivio. Tal y como había comprendido en pocos segundos, dejó de comprender en otros pocos segundos, porque ella parecía realmente aliviada de verlo. ¿Su imaginación le estaba jugando una mala pasada?

— ¡Ah, Boomer! Dios, me siento aliviada.

No, no era su imaginación. Estaba soñando, seguro. Miyako Gotokuji no podía sentirse aliviada de verlo, era simplemente imposible, ella le temía, y él lo sabía a la perfección.

— ¿Cómo has sabido que estaba buscando a las chicas? —le preguntó, y al ver que él no parecía reaccionar, tironeó un poco de su brazo— ¿Te sientes bien?

Boomer reaccionó al contacto como por arte de magia.

— ¡Miyako, t-tú...!

— ¿Yo? —la rubia alzó ambas cejas, curiosa— ¿Qué pasa?

—No es... No es nada —sacudió la cabeza con rapidez y miró entonces a la joven— ¿Estás buscando a Kaoru y a Momoko, no?

—Ah, en realidad, solo a Kaoru —le explicó— Momoko está ahora en la habitación y no me deja entrar.

— ¿No te deja entrar? No entiendo, ¿por qué?

—No lo sé —le respondió preocupada— Cuando llegué allí, trabó con algo la puerta, le pedí que me dejara pasar, pero lo único que me dijo es que quería estar sola.

—Entonces, ¿no deberías dejarla sola por un rato?

—Sí, pero me preocupa un poco, tal vez le ha pasado algo malo.

—Sabes, cuando era más pequeño, mis padres siempre me dejaban al cuidado de mis tíos, y ellos tenían cuatro hijas de diferentes edades —le dijo—, y creo que podría decir que, cuando una chica dice que quiere estar sola, es porque realmente quiere estarlo, así que, si me permites dar mi opinión, pienso que deberías hacer lo que te pide y volver a la habitación cuando ya esté de mejor humor, ¿no?

—Tienes razón —suspiró con resignación— De todas formas, me gustaría saber dónde está Kaoru.

—Veamos —Boomer se llevó un dedo a la barbilla, tratando de recordar— La última vez que la vi dijo que iría a por algo de comer, y Butch partió detrás de ella, así que, si lo ves, seguramente es porque Kaoru está cerca.

—Mmh, ya está oscureciendo, ¿debería ir a buscarla?

—Sí, ¿por qué no?

— ¿Podrías acompañarme? No quiero llegar y hacer mal tercio.

Enseguida se puso nervioso. Miyako acababa de soltar algo inusual como si nada, como si no lo estuviera invitando a caminar a su lado, y a juzgar por la expresión de "No pasa nada extraño" de la rubia, pudo suponer que ella no estaba para nada nerviosa. Mientras sonreía apenado y emprendía camino con Miyako, no pudo evitar pensar que era típico.

—A propósito, ¿por qué has dicho mal tercio? —le preguntó en un intento de sacar tema.

—Ah, bueno —Miyako ladeó la cabeza y luego sonrió— Ellos se gustan mutuamente, ¿no?

No sabía si reír o... seguir riendo.

— ¿Qué? ¿Cómo...? Espera, ¿qué?

— ¿Por qué luces tan sorprendido, Boomer?

—Porque... —Boomer la miró con los ojos muy abiertos— ¿Por qué no luces tú sorprendida?

— ¿Eh, debería? —el rubio asintió frenéticamente— Entonces, ¿debo suponer que soy la única que se ha dado cuenta?

— ¿Darse cuenta? Miyako, ¿sabes qué estás diciendo? —miró a la chica, que asintió confiada— Espera, alto. Tengo que confirmar que hablamos de Butch y Kaoru.

—Sí, hablamos de ellos, ¿creías que hablaba de otras personas?

—Tú eres ciega —le soltó antes de poder detenerse así mismo, y ante el ceño fruncido de Miyako, titubeó— L-lo siento, es solo que, ¡Butch y Kaoru! Se odian y todos lo saben, ¡incluso se lo dicen entre sí!

—Boomer, una cosa es decir y la otra sentir —le dijo en tono sabio— No conozco mucho a Butch, pero conozco un montón a Kaoru, y puedo decir que ella no siente solo odio hacia él. Tal vez me pasé un poco con lo de gustar, pero definitivamente ella podría sentir algo.

Boomer se quedó en silencio, meditando las palabras de la chica de coletas.

—Ahora que lo pienso, Butch ha estado actuando un poco extraño alrededor de Kaoru. Pero no creo que eso signifique nada, Butch es un mujeriego, son cosas típicas de él... Creo.

— ¡Eso no es bueno! —le replicó la chica, molesta— Escucha, los he visto a los dos juntos, y tienen una manera especial de mirarse —Boomer frunció un poco los labios, pensando que esa "Manera especial de mirarse" era la manera de decir "Te odio" con los ojos—, si comparamos a cuando acababan de conocerse, es obvio que han cambiado mucho, además, no puedes negar que últimamente se la pasan juntos todo el tiempo.

—Eso es porque Butch se la pasa siguiéndola para molestarla.

—Me atrevería a decir que Butch se comporta algunas veces como un niño —contraatacó Miyako, sosteniéndole la mirada—, ¿y qué es lo que hacen los niños cuando les gusta una chica, Boomer?

—Las molestan —le dijo, y miró a Miyako con escepticismo— ¿Realmente piensas que los dos sienten algo? Algo que no sea odio...

—Sí, y eres la primera persona a la que le revelo esto —Boomer sonrió ante eso, al menos tenía un motivo para sentirse privilegiado—, así que, ¿podrías ayudarme?

Se había estado sintiendo tan feliz, que no escuchó las palabras que la chica había seguido soltando, sin saber que se había comprometido a algo que luego consideraría como Déjà Vu.

* * *

—Eres un maldito.

Mascó el último pedazo de la barra de cereal que tenía, y en cuanto tragó, una sonrisa de arrogancia se formó en sus labios.

—Si eres lenta, pierdes.

—Si eres lenta, pierdes —le imitó con tono agudo y moviendo la cabeza hacia los lados—. Estúpido salvaje, ¡me la has arrebatado de las manos!

—No la recuperaste a tiempo —se encogió de hombros y metió las manos dentro de los bolsillos de sus jeans— ¿Estás enfada?

— ¿Qué dices? ¿Crees que me enfadaría por algo tan insignificante como una barra de cereal?

—Tu cara dice que sí.

—Calla —puso los ojos en blanco, irritada— Me iré a mi habitación, quiero dormir.

—No son ni las diez de la noche, Kaoru.

— ¿Y eso qué? —cuestionó de forma altanera— Mañana nos vamos temprano, y quiero juntar energías para derribarte, ya sabes, por si se te ocurre sentarte a mi lado otra vez.

— ¡Qué mala! —exclamó fingiendo dolor— Y yo que me la pasé tan bien.

—No me importa.

Kaoru se detuvo en frente de la puerta de su habitación y Butch se detuvo con ella. Dirigiéndole una mirada de malos amigos, trató de correr la puerta, pero esta no se movió ni un poco. Repitió la acción de nuevo, pero la puerta no se abrió. Cuando llevaba acerca de cinco intentos, Butch soltó un bufido.

—En serio eres una debilucha. Deja, abro yo —la hizo a un lado e intentó abrir la puerta, aunque sin obtener éxito.

— ¿Qué decías? —Kaoru lo miró alzando una ceja y, molesta, volteó su cara hacia la puerta— Chicas, ¿están ahí dentro?

Ninguna voz respondió, pero ambos lograron oír el pequeño revuelo que se formó dentro de la habitación.

—Mmh, ¿un ladrón?

—Si es así, le daré una paliza en cuanto salga —la chica golpeó su palma con su puño, mostrando una expresión que hizo que Butch sonriera de lado.

—Me encantan las chicas rudas, ¿te lo he dicho antes?

—Acabas de darme la iniciativa para comenzar a actuar como una chica dulce y adorable —gruñó enojada— Intentaré una vez más abrir la puer...

—Soy yo, Kaoru.

La susodicha bajó sus manos y miró la puerta junto con Butch, esperando a que la persona del otro lado abriera para poder entrar, pero al pasar unos minutos, ambos comprendieron que eso no pasaría.

—Umh, Momoko, ¿piensas abrir o qué?

Momoko no habló.

—Creo que no va a abrir, duende.

—Momoko, quiero entrar a dormir, abre la puerta, ¿quieres? —esperó unos segundos, pero ni siquiera volvió a escuchar algún revuelvo dentro— ¡Momoko, oye! ¡Momoko, abre! ¡Momokoooo!

—Kaoru, gritando como histérica no creo que logres mucho —puso su mano sobre la boca de Kaoru, que frunció el ceño notoriamente—, además de llamar la atención y que te miren de manera extraña.

— ¡Defamfe! —bramó Kaoru, y Butch quitó su mano para que pudiera hablar bien—. Maldito, ¡no vuelvas a hacer algo como eso! Como sea, ¡Momoko, abre la endemoniada puerta!

—Kaoru, ¿podrías por favor... dejarme sola un rato?

La morena dejó de gritar y parpadeó un par de veces con desconcierto.

— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

—Solo... déjame, ¿sí?

— ¿Por qué? —repitió, y al no obtener respuesta, su ceño fruncido creció más— Momoko, quiero entrar a dormir, yo no te prestaré atención si quieres, ¡pero abre la puerta!

Butch apoyó su espalda en la pared y se cruzó de brazos mientras miraba a la chica.

— ¿Tanto quieres dormir?

—Sí, estoy cansada y quiero que me dejes de seguir.

— ¡Entonces vamos!

Antes de que se diera cuenta, Butch la había cogido en brazos y corría con ella hacia, para su horror, su propia habitación.

— ¡¿Adónde demonios crees que me llevas?! ¡Detente, déjame! ¡Momoko, ayúdame! ¡Ahh, maldita Momoko!

Dejó a la chica sobre un futon todo desordenado y se apresuró a cerrar la puerta tras de sí y a cubrirse su preciada cara con las manos antes de que Kaoru se lanzara a golpearlo o arañarlo, pero nunca sintió algún dolor. Bajó los brazos y miró a Kaoru algo sorprendido de verla desparramada en el futon y mirándolo aburrida.

— ¿Qué es esto, he domado a la bestia?

—Te recuerdo que la única bestia aquí eres tú —le riñó molesta.

—Bueno, bueno, ¿y cómo es que no me has saltado encima para matarme con tus pequeñas manitos de niña?

—He comenzado a pensar que, de alguna manera, confío en ti —Kaoru se reincorporó para sentarse sobre el futon, mientras que Butch hacía lo mismo en uno cercano—, pero estoy pensando en borrar esa confianza de mi cabeza. Tienes complejo de secuestrador, ¿te has dado cuenta?

— ¿Ah?

—Esto se hizo costumbre, idiota, no es la primera vez que me encierras contigo en algún lugar —se cruzó de brazos, enojada— Pero bueno, además de que intentaste besarme, nunca me has hecho nada más, supongo que de verdad eres de confi... ¿Por qué diablos te sonrojas, qué eres, una chica?

— ¡¿E-eres tonta?! —replicó, y Kaoru se le quedó mirando indignada— ¡No digas algo como eso tan a la ligera!

— ¿Qué cosa, que eres de confianza? No entiendo, ¿de qué coño hablas?

—Olvídalo, olvídalo —respirando pausadamente, se pasó las manos por la cara, un tanto impresionado— Bueno, ¿qué crees que le pasó a Momoko?

— ¿Estás tratando de cambiar de tema?

— ¿Crees que se ha desmayado de nuevo?

Kaoru prefirió resignarse antes de seguir insistiendo.

—No pienso eso, hoy se veía bastante bien —dijo con serenidad— Seguramente tenía dulces y quería comerlos sola. Por lo general no es egoísta, pero los dulces la transforman.

—Ya veo, ¿entonces supones que está bien?

—Sí, tampoco es como si pudiese quedarse toda la vida encerrada allí —frunció un poco los labios y miró a su alrededor— Por cierto, ¿dónde están los chicos? Vi a Ken cerca de los baños, pero Boomer y Brick...

—No lo sé —se encogió de hombros con desinterés— Pero mejor, tendría que quitarte de mi futon o tú tendrías que darme un espacio para dormir contigo.

— ¿Estoy sentada en tu futon? —cuestionó, decidiendo pasar por alto el último comentario mientras lo veía asentir— Vaya, por eso apesta a miseria.

—Oh, qué graciosa.

—Gracias, decir cosas molestas de ti es mi especialidad.

—Bien, ya duérmete.

La pelinegra lo miró alzando una ceja, y él le devolvió la mirada con seriedad. Estaban a solo unos metros, ambos sentados en futones diferentes, pero aún así pudo verle la sonrisa de medio lado que apareció derrepente, la cual, al parecer, no logró reprimir.

— ¿Y que luego saltes sobre mí como el salvaje que eres? Sí, claro.

— ¿Qué pasó con eso de la confianza?

—Se acaba de ir directo al caño.

—Hmm, entiendo, entonces dormiré yo. —se metió dentro del futon y se dio vuelta para darle la espalda a la chica, que se le quedó mirando algo sorprendida— Te puedes ir cuando quieras, Kaoru.

— ¿Me estás diciendo que me vaya?

—No, te estoy diciendo que te duermas.

—No estaré aquí toda la noche —le recordó exasperada—, me iré dentro de un rato.

—Sí, a eso iba el "Te puedes ir cuando quieras"

No volvió a hablar y solo se dedicó a observar la espalda del muchacho con expresión confusa.

Si retrocedía un mes y medio atrás, se podía ver a sí misma peleándose con aquel chico que le daba la espalda. Y ahora se encontraba así, compartiendo habitación por unos minutos con él, recibiendo valor de él en el bosque, charlando tranquilamente con él, riendo junto a él... ¿Qué le estaba pasando? ¿De verdad estaba comenzando a confiar en Butch? Claro que confiaba en él, después de todo, no se hubiera quedado tan tranquila luego de que la secuestrara, por segunda o tercera vez, no se hubiese sentido, de alguna forma, en paz allí mismo.

— ¿Estás durmiendo?

Kaoru rodó los ojos.

—Sí, Butch, estoy durmiendo.

—Eso es genial —murmuró y se mantuvo en silencio durante un rato, aún dándole la espalda— ¿Recuerdas lo que te dije antes de venir para acá? Ya sabes, en la escuela y en el autobús.

—No, ¿qué cosa?

—Lo de dormir contigo —al terminar de decirlo, Kaoru permaneció en su lugar a la espera de que continuara hablando para saber si tenía que golpearlo antes de que hiciera algo indebido— Dijiste que sería una meta frustrada. No lo es.

—Maldito salv...

—Has dicho que estabas durmiendo, y yo también lo estoy —la interrumpió con voz divertida— Ahora mismo, querida Kaoru, estás durmiendo conmigo.

—Tu forma de retorcer todo a tu favor es repugnante.

—No me importa, estoy durmiendo contigo.

—No seas idiota.

—Estoy durmiendo contigo.

Apoyando su mentón en la palma de su mano, Kaoru sonrió con diversión.


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer:** **D! PowerPuff Girls Z y sus personajes no son de mi pertenencia.**

 **Nota de Autora** **: ¡Hola, lindas! Sé que han pasado siglos, y esta vez no tengo excusas, solo decir que desde que acabó el verano me he estado bloqueando con la historia y se ha me hecho un tanto difícil continuarla de manera frecuente. Me da mucha pena lo que me está sucediendo ya que yo comencé este fic con un montón de ideas, ideas a las que ahora no logro dar forma, y pues me siento bastante frustrada. En fin, espero que este capítulo les guste. :)**

* * *

 **Capítulo 17.**

Una sonrisa de auto satisfacción apareció en la cara de Kaoru cuando logró quitar la cerradura de la ventana, y haciéndole una seña a Miyako para que la siguiera, entró a la habitación con paso sigiloso. Lo primero que pasó por su cabeza fue que el lugar apestaba como si alguien hubiera muerto allí y hubiese comenzando a descomponerse. Por las quejas de Miyako, pudo suponer que ella pensaba lo mismo. Avanzaron a tientas en la oscura habitación, tratando de no tropezar con todas las cosas que estaban tiradas en el suelo y sin hacer demasiado ruido, ambas con las manos extendidas, por si algo se aparecía en frente sin previo aviso.

—Siento como si acabáramos de entrar a una casa embrujada, Kaoru...

—No metas ruido, puede escap... _¡Achú!_

Sus manos volaron a la velocidad de la luz hacia su boca, de la cual había salido aquel estornudo que resonó en toda la habitación.

—Salud.

La rubia y la morena se detuvieron abruptamente y se voltearon de golpe hacia el lugar de donde había salido la voz; en un rincón especialmente oscuro de la habitación, un bulto envuelto en una manta del tamaño de una persona se removía en silencio, y en un lento movimiento, un par de ojos rosas se asomaron por la manta.

Miyako soltó un chillido y Kaoru dio un pequeño sobresalto de miedo, emoción que pasó rápidamente al fastidio.

—Momoko, ¿qué diablos? —gruñó Kaoru— ¿Puedes explicar qué demonios le ha pasado a tu habitación? O más bien, ¿a ti?

Los ojos rosas desaparecieron entre las mantas en los que se mantenían envuelta, y para el mayor fastidio de Kaoru, no volvieron a asomarse.

—Como sea —puso los ojos en blanco y miró a Miyako— ¿Puedes ir a encender la luz? Tal vez así le damos un ataque a la vista o algo.

En un par de segundos, la luz iluminó toda la habitación de paredes rosas, y Kaoru y Miyako lograron ver el verdadero estado de la situación: paquetes de dulces tirados por todos lados, cajas abiertas de pizza en las que solo se habían comido los bordes, una montaña de CD's de películas sobre la cama, pañuelos usados en los lugares menos imaginados, y un montón de cosas más que ninguna de las dos chicas pudieron seguir mirando.

—Parece como si un tornado ha pasado por aquí —comentó Miyako para acabar con el largo silencio que se había prolongado.

—Momoko, ¿estás viviendo con un indigente? —cuestionó Kaoru, que junto con Miyako habían comenzando a recoger la basura del suelo— ¿O has decidido volverte una?

La susodicha no respondió en ningún momento, y mientras Kaoru y Miyako se dedicaban a seguir recogiendo la basura, Momoko no se movió ni un poco dentro de su revoltijo de mantas. Luego de un estornudo, Kaoru miró a Miyako con exasperación antes de dirigir de nuevo su vista hacia el revoltijo de mantas.

—Pelirroja, ¿sigues viva allí dentro?

—Momoko, ¿qué ha pasado?

La pelirroja no respondió.

—Oye, has estado muy rara desde el campamento —le recriminó Kaoru, enojada— En el camino de vuelta no hablaste ni un poco, te fuiste a casa sola, llevas dos días sin ir a clases y no respondes nuestras llamadas, ¿acaso estás enfadada con nosotras?

—Hemos estado muy preocupadas —Miyako caminó hasta el bulto de mantas y se puso de cuclillas— Sabes que puedes hablar lo que sea con nosotras, y si hicimos algo que no te agradó, puedes decirlo, trataremos de solucionarlo, ¿vale?

Ambas esperaron a que Momoko diera alguna señal de que siquiera estaba escuchando, señal que apareció en cuanto los ojos rosas de la chica aparecieron de nuevo.

—No estoy enfadada con ustedes —murmuró con voz extraña, como si no hubiese hablado en un tiempo— Y no me ha pasado nada ma...

—Si dices que no te ha pasado nada malo, te daré una paliza —la amenazó Kaoru, y dio una rápida mirada al desastre que estaba alrededor— Lo que sucede aquí no es exactamente "nada malo"

Momoko guardó silencio un par de segundos mientras las observaba detenidamente.

—Yo... Hablé con Brick la última noche del campamento.

Las dos muchachas a su lado alzaron las cejas ligeramente.

— ¿Y qué pasó?

— ¿Te dijo algo malo?

—No sé cómo considerarlo —les dijo, y al ver las caras de desconcierto de sus mejores amigas, suspiró— Soy una completa idiota, yo realmente no tengo remedio.

—Eso no es ninguna noved... ¡Ay, no me pegues, Miyako!

— ¿Por qué dices eso, Momoko?

Momoko se quedó en silencio de nuevo, y para cuando Kaoru estaba comenzando a planear en silencio una manera de sacarla del revoltijo de mantas, la pelirroja se levantó de golpe con los puños alzados y la cara totalmente roja, espantado de paso a las dos chicas que estaban junto a ella.

— Oye, ¿qué...?

— ¡He pasado la vergüenza de mi vida, maldita sea!

Kaoru y Miyako se echaron hacia atrás inconscientemente, y con los ojos muy abiertos, intercambiaron miradas de preocupación.

— ¿A qué te... a qué te refieres?

— ¡A que cómo siquiera se me cruzará por la cabeza volver a la escuela! ¡He superado mi límite de estupidez, ya que la he cagado! ¡La he cagado, la he cagado! ¡Mi vida se arruinó completamente! ¡No podré seguir... ¡Ay, qué te pasa! ¡¿Por qué me jalas del cabello, Miyako?!

—Es suficiente, cálmate.

Momoko miró a la rubia pestañeando, mientras que ella se mantenía tranquila en su lugar, con Kaoru a su lado aún mirándola como si un tornillo acabara de salirse de su cabeza. Respirando profunda y pausadamente, cerró los ojos y volvió a tomar asiento, ya un poco más calmada.

—Lo siento, ya me he calmado.

—Eso es bueno —le dijo Kaoru, que acababa de recuperarse de la sorpresa—, ¿nos dirás ahora cuál es la causa de tu ataque de histeria?

La pelirroja bufó y se quitó las mantas que la habían estado cubriendo, ignorando eñ hecho de que solo vestía un arrugado pijama de dos piezas rosa y de estampado de leopardo, y también restándole importancia a que su cabello se pareciera a un nido de pájaros ni a que sus ojos estuvieran hinchados y oscurecidos por unas grandes ojeras.

—Ya se los dije, ¿no? —respondió en un tono brusco, y al ver las caras de desconcierto, suspiró— Bien, lo explicaré correctamente: me dejé llevar por el calor del momento y le dije a Brick que estaba enamorada de él.

Sin contar un estornudo de Kaoru, solo hubo silencio después de que terminara de hablar. Definitivamente, no era la reacción que Momoko esperaba.

—No es necesario el silencio, ¿saben? —se cruzó de brazos con molestia— Ya he reflexionado sobre eso, y he llegado a la conclusión que fue la mayor estupidez que he hecho en mi vida. Él... Dios, él parecía tan sorprendido... Y bueno, ¿quién no lo hubiera estado? ¡Él estaba hablando y de repente de mi boca salió todo! ¡Lo único que podía pensar mientras veía su cara era "Mierda, mierda, mierda"!

—Umh, espera —Miyako la miró detenidamente— ¿Qué fue lo que respondió él? ¿Fue algo muy malo? Porque para decir que fue la vergüenza de tu vida...

—Ah, lo que respondió —de la nada, una leve y extraña risa salió de los labios de Momoko— Ahora viene lo gracioso. Él no respondió porque no le di tiempo de hacerlo, antes de darme cuenta estaba en la habitación juntando cosas en la puerta para que nadie entrara.

— ¿Eso significa que no sabes su respuesta? —le preguntó Kaoru, y al ver a Momoko negar, ladeó la cabeza— Entonces, ¿por qué te preocupas tanto? Aún ni sabes su verdadera respuesta y ya estás hundiéndote en la miseria.

— ¿Acaso no oíste? He dicho que lo interrumpí cuando estaba hablando —explicó exasperada— ¡Me confesé en el momento exacto en el que estaba diciendo que yo le gustaba a Randy!

En ese momento, el silencio también reinó en la habitación, aunque era un silencio mucho más fúnebre.

—Oh, mierda...

— ¡Ajá, fue exactamente lo que pensé! —chilló la pelirroja— ¡Todo hizo clic en mi cabeza de la nada! ¡El amigo que estaba interesado en mí, Boomer pidiendo información, Boomer sin poder decir quién era, Brick diciéndome que quería decirme algo, Randy en el mismo equipo, Randy siendo amigo de esos idiotas! ¡Todo fue tan claro en el mismo momento en el que metí la pata! ¡Me sentí tan tonta, dije que no me dejaría ilusionar, pero de todas formas lo hice! ¡Soy una imbécil!

—Tranquila —Miyako le pasó una mano por la cabeza, tratando de volver a calmarla— No hiciste del todo mal, expresar nuestros propios sentimientos no es malo, así que no has cometido ningún pecado. Y respecto a lo de Randy, tú solo te has equivocado en eso. Además, hay que tomar en cuenta el hecho de que realmente no logró decirte su respuesta a tiempo. Sí, él estaba ayudando a Randy para acercarse a ti, pero...

—Miyako, no me des más esperanzas —murmuró abatida Momoko, y se lanzó sobre su cama— Y bueno, ya no tienen que preocuparse por mí, superaré esta vergüenza pronto. Prometo que mañana volveré a la escuela, ¿de acuerdo?

— ¿Qué harás si te topas con Brick? —le preguntó Kaoru.

—Umh, aún no estoy segura —los labios de la pelirroja se fruncieron— ¿Cuál será la mejor opción? ¿Hablarle y decirle que olvide todo? ¿Exigir una respuesta? ¿Ignorarlo? ¿Lanzarme de un edificio antes de tener que enfrentarlo?

—Dejando de lado la extraña y última opción —le dijo Miyako, juntando las cejas—, creo que deberías pedirle una respuesta. ¿Realmente quieres quedarte con la duda por el resto de tu vida?

—Sí, ignorarlo será lo mejor.

—Momoko...

—Momoko —la llamó Kaoru, y la pelirroja la miró con las cejas alzadas— Mañana nuestra escuela tendrá un juego en contra del equipo Ibuki, y tú amas ver a los Jaguares jugar, por lo que si decides ignorar a Brick, ¿no irás al juego?

La susodicha se quedó en silencio y pasado los segundos un pequeño puchero apareció en su cara. Ante eso, Kaoru chasqueó la lengua con irritación.

—Decide luego, ¿sí? —continuó Kaoru, levantándose de su lugar— Me voy ahora, me he escapado por un rato de la práctica del equipo para venir a verte —caminó hasta la puerta dando largos pasos— Espero que vayas mañana, Momoko, yo... _¡Achú!_

En ese momento, Miyako miró a Kaoru con curiosidad.

— ¿Has pescado un resfriado, Kaoru?

—No seas ridícula, rubia —hizo un gesto con la mano, desechando la idea al instante— Es solo que esta habitación está tan sucia que me está matando. Bueno, nos vemos.

Salió de la casa de Momoko y en un par de minutos estaba devuelta en la escuela, y en cuanto entró al recinto fue directamente al gimnasio, devolviendo los saludos de bienvenida y caminando con rapidez hacia el despacho en el cual se guardaban los balones y demás. Abrió las puertas y fue hacia uno de los estantes, rebuscó entre las cosas y tomó un pequeño tarro de pintura junto con una pedazo de tela grande, los puso sobre el suelo y se sentó cerca de ellos, reprimiendo el cansancio que la había invadido de repente.

Había visto a Brick de camino hacia el despacho, pasando pases con Butch, y pudo notar perfectamente el estado del pelirrojo, solo le había bastado con mirarlo para saber que su cabeza estaba en cualquier parte menos en el gimnasio. Eso era algo bueno para Momoko de alguna manera; si a Brick no le hubiese importado lo más mínimo la chica, en esos momentos no hubiera estado completamente en las nubes, lo que significaba claramente que la repentina confesión aún no salía de su cabeza. Definitivamente, Momoko podía llegar a tener una oportunidad, si es que no se daba por vencida.

— ¿En qué piensas?

De un sobresalto, la brocha que había cogido hace poco saltó de su mano hasta a ir a parar cerca de los pies del chico que se había aparecido a su lado. Dando un gruñido, Kaoru lo miró con ojos molestos.

— ¡No te aparezcas así!

— ¿Por qué parece que todos últimamente están en modo pensativo? —cuestionó Butch algo enojado. Se arrodilló al lado de la chica que mantenía su expresión malhumorada, y frunciendo un tanto el ceño, le entregó la brocha que había dejado caer— Brick también ha estado así.

—Sí lo noté —dijo con voz amarga— ¿Él no te ha dicho nada?

—No, pero he unido un poco los puntos —respondió ante la mirada de inquisición de Kaoru— Tiene algo que ver con la última noche del campamento, cuando Momoko no quería abrir la puerta, ¿no?

—Ugh, no creí que fueras tan perceptivo —admitió de mala gana— De todas maneras, sólo déjalo estar. No creo que sea bueno entrometernos más en esto.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, un silencio que solo era interrumpido por alguno que otro estornudo de Kaoru.

—Momoko es una buena chica y Brick es un idiota —dijo Butch después del silencio que se había formado— Pero aún así, en algún momento creí que ella realmente quedaba bien con Brick. Si te soy sincero, pienso que a él realmente le podría llegar a gustar, si es que no le gusta ya. Supongo que las confesiones de amor y ese tipo de cosas alborotan un poco los sentimientos... Qué demonios estoy diciendo...

—Te iba a preguntar lo mismo —dijo Kaoru riendo— Dejando de lado eso, ¿qué diablos estás haciendo aquí? ¿Por qué no estás entrenando? ¡El partido de mañana es muy importante!

—Ya sé, ya sé —se levantó del suelo y le dio unas palmaditas en la cabeza a la chica, que bufó con molestia— Antes de que vuelva, hace un rato me estoy preguntando qué tipo de arte abstracta estás haciendo allí.

—Arte abstrac... ¡Es un jaguar!

—Ah, ¡ya veo, ya veo! —soltó una carcajada, ignorando los insultos de parte de la chica, pero se detuvo de golpe— Espera, ¿es una pancarta para animar?

La miró atentamente, viendo como su mano dejaba de mover la brocha y como su rostro lentamente se contraía en una mueca.

—S-solo vete, ¿sí?

Butch sonrió, era justamente lo que pensaba.

— ¿Por qué sigues... _¡Achú!_... aquí?

—Había venido aquí en primer lugar a ver si estabas bien —Kaoru lo miró con desconfianza— ¿Qué? Es en serio. Parecías algo cansada cuando llegaste, incluso ahora estás algo pálida y no has dejado de estornudar, ¿no habrás pescado un resfriado?

—Por supuesto que no —dijo Kaoru indignada— ¿Qué te piensas que soy? ¡Mis autodefensas son las mejores!

—Sí, sí —Butch dio media vuelta y fue hacia la salida— Solo trata de estar bien para mañana, quiero ver esa cosa extraña que estás haciendo terminada, ¿de acuerdo?

—Muérete.

—No te enfermes, eh.

—Que no lo haré.

* * *

Había dicho eso, pero sin embargo...

—Kaoru, ¿quieres algo de comer antes de que me vaya a mi club?

Quitó su brazo de su rostro, el cual se sentía caliente, y alzó un poco el cuello para observar a Shou, su hermano menor que se mantenía en el umbral de la puerta sosteniendo un balón de soccer en las manos y mirándola algo apenado.

—Ve por un cuchillo y acaba con mi sufrimiento, Shou.

El niño rodó los ojos ante lo dicho por la mayor.

—Supongo que eso es un no —dijo Shou con voz molesta— Ya me voy, mamá pidió que te dijera que te ha dejado el almuerzo dentro del microondas.

—No merezco comer.

—No actúes como Momo... —la voz de Shou fue interrumpida por el sonido del timbre, y acomodando la gorra que llevaba sobre la cabeza, se dio media vuelta para irse— Esos deben ser los de mi club de soccer. Nos vemos, ¡cuídate!

No le hizo caso a la despedida de su hermano pequeño y solo optó por darse vuelta hasta quedar mirando hacia la pared. Pataleó un poco para quitarse la manta que tenía encima, ya que gracias a la fiebre sentía un calor horrible, y en el transcurro en el que la manta caía al suelo, a su cuerpo la atacó unos horribles escalofríos. Harta de su resfriado, estiró la mano para agarrar de vuelta la manta mientras que con la otra trataba también de encontrar el paradero de su teléfono móvil, y al encontrar primero el aparato, prefirió dejar para después la hazaña de recuperar la manta.

 _"¡El partido ha acabado, y nuestra escuela ganó! Aunque por muy poco, en un momento pensé que perderíamos, ¡pero Boomer estuvo absolutamente genial! ¡Nunca lo había visto jugando así, en serio!_

El mensaje de parte de Miyako había sido enviado hace más de una hora, así que seguramente todos ya habían vuelto a casa. Pero ella no había vuelto a casa, porque, para empezar, a su estúpido cuerpo le había dado por coger un resfriado justo el día del juego contra el equipo Ibuki. Fue regañada por medio mundo en su casa por querer ir —extrañamente— a la escuela, a pesar de la alta fiebre, los estornudos que de alguna forma se habían transformado en tos, los escalofríos, los temblores y las horribles ganas de desmayarse en cualquier lugar.

 _"—Yo me encargaré de avisar a la escuela, tú solo quédate en cama, ¿de acuerdo? ¡Tienes que recuperarte!"_

Había dicho su madre, y antes de que se diera cuenta, había acabado en su cama con un montón de mantas encima, a su madre a un lado bombardeandola con medicamentos y regaños, y a ella tratando inútilmente de hacerse la saludable, cuando era obvio que no lo estaba para nada.

Escuchó la escalera crujir un poco y después de eso el sonido de unos pasos andar por el pasillo llegaron a sus oídos. Se imaginó que a Shou se le había olvidado algo, por lo que había vuelto a la casa, lo que le venía de maravilla ahora que le había entrado apetito.

—Shou, he... cambiado de idea —dijo con voz rasposa mientras agarraba la manta que estaba en el suelo— ¿Qué tal si... vas por uno de esos bollos de carne...?

Esperó ansiosa la aprobación de Shou, pero solo siguió oyendo los pasos que se detuvieron justo antes de llegar a la puerta de su habitación.

— ¿Shou?

En vez de ver la cara asomada de su hermano pequeño, una bolsa negra fue extendida en su dirección.

—Si tienes apetito como para comer bollos de carne, supongo que ahora estás mejor, ¿no?

Una pesadilla.

Sí, todo debía ser una pesadilla causada por su resfrío. No era real que ese molesto bastardo estuviera entrando en esos mismos momentos a su habitación tan casualmente, como si entrara todos los días a cada minuto. Pero el dolor que le provocaba pellizcarse el brazo sí que era escalofriante mente real, lo que significaba...

—Acerté con esto de que seguramente tendrías hambre —alzó la bolsa negra y dejó caer su contenido sobre la cama de Kaoru. Paquetes de galletas y barras de chocolates en su mayoría fueron los que cayeron— No necesitas agradecérmelo, me gusta ayudar a los necesita...

— ¿Qué diablos estás haciendo aquí? —ladró Kaoru enojada— ¿Cómo has entrado? Olvida eso, ¡mejor vete!

La sonrisa de Butch dio paso rápidamente a una mueca de enojo.

— ¿Qué clase de agradecimiento es ese, niña ingrata?

— ¡Vete, vete, vete!

—No me iré, vine a visitarte —Butch sonrió de medio lado. Se sentó a los pies de la cama, obligando a Kaoru a hacerse a un lado, y cogió una barra de chocolate— Tu hermano me ha dejado entrar, le dije que era tu novio. ¿No te parece que estos chocolates están...?

— ¡¿Mi qué?! —exclamó incrédula ante la falsa mirada inocente de Butch— ¡¿Por qué dijiste eso?! ¿Qué pasa... con... ¡Ah, maldita... sea!

Butch esperó pacientemente a que el ataque de tos de la chica terminara. Mientras esperaba aprovechó la oportunidad de dar un vistazo al lugar: era una habitación un tanto pequeña pero acogedora de alguna manera, y era un poco cómo se la había imaginado, con las paredes pintadas de verde claro y luciendo algo masculina. Había una estantería con unos cuantos trofeos y medallas puestos en un rincón y dejados ahí descuidadamente, y cerca de la estantería, un par de fotografías adornaban la pared. Butch sonrió en cuanto su mirada llegó a ellas.

— ¿Qué edad tenías en esa?

Kaoru siguió la dirección que señalaba el dedo de Butch y resopló.

—Tenía siete años, ¿qué hay con eso?

—Eras muy mona —Butch se quedó pensativo, mirando la imagen en la que Kaoru aparecía sonriendo, mostrando una hilera de dientes pequeños— Y mira esa en la que sales con el dedo en la nariz, eras una mocosa adorable...

— ¡Coff, coff! ¡Qué desagradable, vete! —insistió Kaoru— ¡Y deja de... mirar mis fotografías... Agh, mierda!

Butch soltó una risa entre dientes mientras la observaba luchando por no comenzar a toser otra vez. Miró alrededor buscando algún medicamento, y al no verlo, su vista fue de nuevo hacia Kaoru.

— ¿Estás tomando medicamentos, no?

—Más importante... ¿qué pasó con el juego? —preguntó Kaoru, irritada— Sé que ganaron y que Boomer estuvo fantástico, pero más allá de eso...

— ¡Ah, es cierto, Boomer se lució hoy! —contestó, teniendo un cierto toque de orgullo en sus palabras— Pero estoy totalmente seguro a que se debió a que Miyako fue a ver el juego. En realidad, no importa si lo hizo para impresionarla, el que Boomer dé lo mejor de sí ya es lo suficientemente bueno. Claro, él de por sí es muy bueno jugando, pero siempre pareciera como, no sé, como si temiera que los otros se fijaran en él. Cuando éramos pequeños, Brick siempre estaba regañándolo... Hablando de Brick, ¡él también jugó muy bien! Ya sabes, por algo es el capitán... ¿Qué?

Kaoru lo miraba pausadamente, evaluándolo con la mirada.

—No es nada —musitó Kaoru encogiéndose de hombros— Es solo que es extraño oírte elogiando a otros. Por lo general eres un maldito arrogante.

—Ignoraré que acabas de insultarme —dijo Butch, extendiendo la mano para coger un chocolate— Oye, volviendo a lo de antes, ¿has tomado tus medicamentos? No tienes muy buena pinta.

Kaoru entornó los ojos y se reincorporó, empujando a Butch para que saliera de su cama. Se levantó arrastrando los pies y salió de su habitación con Butch detrás de ella siguiéndola y comentando acerca del extraño pijama que estaba usando, que consistía en una camiseta de hombre demasiado grande para su cuerpo y un par de pantuflas de diferentes colores.

— ¿Qué llevas debajo? —levantó la camiseta que le quedaba a la altura de las rodillas, encontrando un par de short largos negros— Aburrido. No sé ni por qué me hice ilusiones.

— ¿Qué, esperabas que estuviera en ropa interior?

—Me conoces bien.

—Repugnante.

La siguió por las escaleras hasta llegar a la cocina de su casa, en donde entraron para que Kaoru comenzara a rebuscar en un cajón mientras que Butch se paseaba nerviosamente a su alrededor, esperando el momento en el que alguien entrara a la cocina de imprevisto. Kaoru notó su extraño comportamiento y lo observó frunciendo el ceño.

— ¿Qué ocurre?

—Ah, nada, solo... —hizo una pausa, inquieto— ¿No están tus padres en casa?

Kaoru sacó un par de aspirinas de un nuevo cajón y las puso sobre la barra de mármol, dirigiéndole una mirada de exasperación a Butch.

—No hay nadie en casa —aclaró Kaoru— Es por eso que quería y quiero aún que te vayas.

El nerviosismo de Butch dio paso a una nueva emoción.

— ¿Es así? —se acercó a ella peligrosamente, sonriendo— ¿Significa esto que tengo vía libre para atacarte sin interrupciones?

— ¿De nuevo con eso? Supéralo.

Indignado, la miró pasar por su lado deliberadamente hacia el grifo con un vaso en la mano. Fue tras de ella, enfurruñado, y se apoyó de espaldas y de brazos cruzados contra la barra. Ella estaba ahí, dándole la espalda y actuando totalmente normal, como si realmente no consideraba posible el hecho de que, al estar solos en su casa, Butch pudiera atacarla en serio.

Kaoru posó su mano en su frente para comprobar su temperatura y bufó molesta cuando sintió su fiebre aún más alta de lo que había estado por la mañana. Era cierto que había fingido tomar sus medicamentos al principio, ya que consideraba que no necesitaba de esas cosas, pero en aquellos minutos en los que incluso su vista se nublaba un poco por momentos, pensó que, al parecer, ella realmente no era inmune a los refriados. Claro que era muy tarde para darse cuenta de eso. Por otra parte, una clara señal de que estaba resfriada, era que ni siquiera había notado el momento en el que Butch la había agarrado de los brazos para acorralarla contra la barra.

— ¿Qué...?

—No quiero pensar que haz dejado de considerarme un hombre —admitió enojado ante la mirada desconcertada de Kaoru— Entiendo que confíes en mí pero, ¡por Dios!

Demasiado cerca, pensó Kaoru vagamente. En un intento algo inútil, movió sus brazos tratando de liberarse, pero en su estado, no tenía la fuerza necesaria. De hecho, casi agradecía que Butch la estuviera sujetando, porque al paso de cómo temblaban sus piernas, seguro que se iba derecho hacia el piso. Incluso le había comenzado a faltar el aire. ¿Qué estaba sucediendo? Se sentía tan débil y con frío que solo quería acurrucarse en su cama y no volver a levantarse, no volver a sentir la sensación de que la cabeza le daba vueltas y vueltas.

— ¿Qué pasa con esta obediencia tuya? —cuestionó Butch extrañado— Me molesta. Si no haces nada, te besaré.

La voz sonaba demasiado lejana para importarle lo que sea que estuviera diciendo, aunque en una parte de su cabeza una alarma que parecía saltar siempre en casos como esos se activó de repente. Pero la dejó estar. Tal vez, si se dejaba arrastrar por esos brazos que lucían y se sentían tan fuertes, podría acabar con los mareos de alguna manera...

—Vamos a mi cama.

Butch definitivamente no se esperaba eso. Tampoco se esperaba que ella se aferrara a su cuello como si se le fuese la vida en ello.

— ¡¿Q-qué?!

—Vamos... Vamos...

Decir que se sintió nervioso era poco.

—Kaoru, ¿qué demonios...?

Ella continuó balbuceando, sin embargo, con un sentimiento de preocupación latente, Butch notó que sus balbuceos habían pasado a ser incoherencias. Entre el extraño abrazo que ella le daba, buscó hasta dar con su rostro, que estaba muy sonrojado debido a la alta fiebre. Sintió el calor que ella emitía en el mismo momento en el que Kaoru comenzó a temblar. Algo malo le estaba sucediendo.


End file.
